Le Cygne
by RedPooch
Summary: "C'est à ce moment là que Loki trouva la première étincelle d'inspiration pour son plan. Son idée était géniale, une véritable révélation, une machination aux rouages d'or huilés à la perfection. L'idée lui était venue en un instant, mais il était certain qu'elle le mènerait loin. Jusqu'au trône." ThorxLoki
1. I - Le Rêve d'un Curieux

_Note de l'auteur : _cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis presque un an, et vu que la rédaction du premier arc de cette histoire est presque finie, je vous propose dès maintenant le premier chapitre ! Whoooo trop bien des chapitres d'avances dans une fanfiction, ça change des... one-shot... oui... forcément...

J'ajoute que oui, même si les seuls personnages qui apparaissent pendant un bon moment sont des Asgardiens, j'ai placé cette fanfiction ici parce qu'on verra les Avengers. Hmhmmm. L'histoire prend place juste après les Avengers, mais avant Thor 2 ( enfin je suppose, puisque je ne sais encore rien du film à part _aaaah Loki cheveux cheveux CHEVEUX LOKI_ ).

Je n'ai toujours pas de bêta, et si quelqu'un désire se présenter, je l'embauche !

* * *

_Chapitre I – Le Rêve d'un Curieux_

Yggdrasil, l'Arbre Monde. Destrier du Redoutable Odin, père de toutes choses, qui, par sa toute-puissance, s'était octroyé le droit de décider de la vie, de la mort, et de tout ce qu'il y a entre, pour chacun, des divins habitants des cimes d'Asgard aux défunts peuplant Helheim, le royaume des morts, en passant par les insignifiants foulant Midgard, le Royaume du Milieu. Chacun des neuf royaumes était régi dans l'idée qu'une entité suprême veillait au déroulement des événements, au bon ordre de la nature – les Ases, les Vanes, les elfes de lumière, les hommes, les géants, les dökkalfars, les habitants de Niflheim et de Muspellheim, et bien entendu, les morts, tous se devaient de courber l'échine sous les décisions du Père de toutes choses. Et pour ceux qui s'y refusaient... oh, le châtiment était terrible.

Mais les geôles du palais d'Asgard étaient bien vides, tandis que la vie divine suivait son cours au sommet de l'Arbre Monde. Asgard n'était après tout qu'un monde comme les autres; on était heureux lorsqu'un mariage avait lieu, on était heureux quand un enfant naissait – surtout si c'était un garçon –, on chassait les bêtes sauvages qui empiétait sur les territoires du roi, et on avait nombre de criminels : voleurs, violeurs, tueurs, des criminels d'une banalité accablante pour un monde dirigé par des dieux. Loki avait à ce sujet lu un livre fascinant quand il était sur Midgard, une sorte de dictionnaire des plus grands criminels de l'Histoire midgardienne. Après avoir lu cette anthologie des horreurs commises par des midgardiens sur leur propre planète, Loki trouvait totalement injuste qu'on l'ai puni pour avoir permit à ces espèces de bêtes sauvages de s'unir contre lui. Révoltant, même. Si il montait sur le trône, il porterait bien plus attention aux circonstances atténuantes – entre autres projets qu'il réaliserait une fois à la place d'Odin. Thor ne pouvait pas devenir roi, c'était absurde, cet homme était un monument de bêtise naïve.

Mais en tant que prince d'Asgard – du moins encore aux yeux de Frigga, qui avait plaid sa cause auprès d'Odin – Loki avait eu le privilège d'échapper aux cellules déprimantes du palais, passant sa peine dans sa propre chambre, comme un enfant puni. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre – les geôles du palais étaient sombres, froides, gluantes, et surtout démunies de livres pour tromper l'ennui du dieu de la malice.

Loki fixait intensément le plafond de sa chambre, délicatement orné de dorures relatant certaines des légendes d'Asgard les plus connues. Il se rappelait vaguement que l'archer qu'il avait envoûté quelques mois plus tôt avait dans sa mémoire quelques longs passages de fixation de plafond ennuyeux à mourir – ce devait être purement midgardien de fixer un plafond tout en sachant qu'il était totalement vierge. Loki, lui, se perdait dans les méandres de la mythologie d'Asgard tout en attendant la visite de Frigga.

Cette dernière avait été ravie par le châtiment qu'Odin avait décidé d'infliger à son fils adoptif suite à ses frasques : la réclusion sur Asgard. Ce n'était pas cruel à outrance, et cela permettrait à la reine de garder son fils à proximité. La deuxième partie de ce châtiment, la dépossession de sa magie, avait été accueillie par la déesse magicienne avec un tel regard noir qu'Odin l'avait aussitôt annulée. Le dieu de la malice était donc condamné à errer sur Asgard indéfiniment; et si Frigga n'avait pas semblé relever cette précision, Loki l'avait parfaitement comprise : Odin le condamnait à rester sur Asgard jusqu'à Ragnarök, et _pendant_ Ragnarök. Loki estimait qu'il s'en sortait finalement bien, pour avoir essayé de dominer, puis détruire, Midgard. Il ne savait si cette clémence était due à l'amour que Frigga lui portait, ou si ce n'était pas les prémices de fourberies orchestrées Odin.

Il devait s'avouer que rester sur Asgard _ad eternam_ n'était pas enthousiasmant. Tous ici savaient qui il était, ce qu'il avait fait, et beaucoup le méprisaient pour ça. Et il avait passé plus de temps sur Midgard qu'il n'en fallait pour s'adapter à leur mentalité bien plus douce – le parricide n'était pas habituel chez eux de nos jours, et la torture ne faisait pas partie des punitions infligées aux enfants désobéissants. Cette planète allait peut-être même lui manquer, surtout si Thor s'obstinait à considérer Loki comme son frère, et si la musique asgardienne n'évoluait pas. Bach et Wagner étaient des merveilles qu'aucun orchestre ne pourrait égaler ici, et les comptines enfantines asgardiennes contaient pour la plupart _sa_ vie – la conception de Sleipnir fascinait visiblement les jeunes guerriers. Loki aurait pu s'habituer au « métro » et au langage de ses contemporains midgardiens par amour pour leur musique. Bien entendu, si Odin l'avait exilé sur Midgard, Loki se serait lamenté sur l'absence d'hydromel et de vêtements dignes de ce nom dans les vitrines. Il ne se satisferait jamais d'un châtiment, quel qu'il soit, car sa nature même de punition le rebutait – comme la majorité des gens, bien entendu.

Le jour où il dirigerait Asgard, il importerait des partitions de Midgard. Mais pour ça, il lui fallait un nouveau plan pour prendre place sur le trône. Cette place lui revenait – il était le plus subtil de ses « frères », et indéniablement le plus tacite, ce qui se révélerait sûrement important en ces temps troublés par les tensions avec Jothunheim ; ce qui, soit dit en passant, n'était pas exclusivement sa faute, mais bien celle de Thor, qui avait provoqué Laufey. Asgard ne devait sa tranquillité qu'à la mort de ce dernier, qui avait entraîné des discussions interminables entre les princes jotuns pour la succession du trône. Loki savait qu'il était techniquement un prétendant du trône tout autant que Byleist ou Heblindi, et c'était ça, plus qu'un réel désir de diriger Asgard, qui le poussait à spéculer sur les différents moyens qu'il aurait de monter sur le trône. Il n'était pas seulement une relique d'Odin, il était un vrai prince, mais pas celui de ce monde. Et si il pouvait monter sur le trône d'Asgard et arranger une trêve ou même une alliance avec Jothunheim, il apaiserait des tensions millénaires. Et ce n'était certainement pas Thor qui irait proposer cela aux jotuns, pas plus que Baldr, seul autre prétendant au trône que le peuple encouragerait éventuellement – et actuellement aux Enfers, que la vie est éphémère pour un dieu de la guerre ! Aucun autre des enfants d'Odin n'avait été reconnu conjointement par le Père de toutes choses et la reine, les anciennes femmes d'Odin n'étant pas très... enfin, peu importait à Loki, puisqu'il savait que seules Rind et Frigga avait reconnu leur fils.

Frigga surgit dans la pièce, coupant court aux machinations de Loki. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes à peine, Loki peiné à la vue de cette femme qui l'aimait tant après tout ce qu'il avait fait sans pouvoir s'empêcher de la mépriser pour ce qu'elle représentait – un royaume dans lequel il n'aurait jamais sa place, un mariage qui lui avait donné plus de pouvoir que Loki n'en aurait jamais, un amour pour lui mais aussi pour des hommes qui n'en méritaient pas la moindre parcelle. La reine finit par s'excuser et repartit assurer sa place aux côtés de son mari, qui l'avait fait quémander par un serviteur pour l'assister lors d'un conseil quelconque dont Loki se moquait bien.

C'est à ce moment là que Loki trouva la première étincelle d'inspiration pour son plan. Il se précipita vers la bibliothèque, les pans de son manteau claquant derrière lui tandis qu'il pressait le pas. Son idée était géniale, une véritable révélation, une machination aux rouages d'or huilés à la perfection. L'idée lui était venue en un instant, mais il était certain qu'elle le mènerait loin. Jusqu'au trône.

* * *

La bibliothèque du palais était une pièce immense, dont chaque recoin semblait avoir été pavé de parchemins antiques et de recueils de prophéties. Quand il était adolescent, Loki avait passé des décennies à y lire tout les grimoires qu'il avait pu y trouver – mais ce n'était pas d'un grimoire dont il avait besoin. Quand il n'était pas encore en âge de s'entraîner avec Thor et ses amis, il passait ses après-midi dans les appartements de celle qu'il croyait encore être sa mère. Elle avait pour lui une affection qu'une mère ne peut porter à un enfant qu'après avoir vu son aîné grandir et se séparer d'elle, et ne voyait donc pas d'intérêt à veiller sur les actions de son mari quand elle pouvait encore profiter de l'amour candide que l'enfant lui portait. Elle amenait le jeune garçon dans son boudoir, et envoyait une servante chercher un recueil de contes, qu'elle lui lisait ensuite. Et tandis que les rêves et le plafond de Thor se paraient de fresques de guerre, Loki ornait sa chambre des histoires des Walkyries ou de Weiland ( techniquement parlant, il ordonnait à ses serviteurs de décorer son plafond, un prince n'ayant pas à s'abaisser à de telles tâches ). Et il lui était venu une idée tout bonnement machiavélique de simplicité et de finesse, inspirée par Frigga et son amour pour la lecture de ces contes. Il lui fallait juste vérifier quelques infimes détails.

Après quelques heures de recherche – menées seul, car il ne pouvait pas à nouveau risquer de gâcher son plan en y faisant participer un tiers, comme il en avait précédemment fait l'erreur plusieurs fois – il finit par extirper un livre aux enluminures florales des immenses étagères. Son Graal en main, Loki s'empressa de regagner ses appartements, où il se plongea aussitôt à nouveau dans la lecture des contes de son enfance – avant d'en émerger, grimaçant. Frigga avait visiblement choisi de lui lire une version édulcorée, car il ne lui semblait pas que Weiland violait la princesse dans l'histoire de son enfance. Et il ne se rappelait pas non plus des scènes de mutilations très détaillées que Weiland s'infligeait après le départ de sa femme. Il lut le livre d'une couverture à l'autre, sans y trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Ce devait être Frigga qui, entre deux pages, lui avait fourni l'anecdote à laquelle il songeait – mais où alors pouvait il aller chercher plus d'informations sur les demoiselles cygnes ? Si il en demandait à Frigga, elle se douterait probablement de quelque chose par la suite. Il hésita de longues minutes, avant de songer à aller chercher dans un bestiaire quelconque. Il repartit en quête d'un nouvel ouvrage, et au bout du cinquième grimoire parcouru avec déception, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

« _Les demoiselles cygnes sont des créatures magiques, hybrides nées d'une relation entre un cygne et une déesse de la fertilité. Ce sont des créatures discrètes, qui vivent dans des grottes sous-marines ou cachées par des cascades. Elles ne peuvent se départir de leurs habits de plumes que pour se baigner, et si l'une d'entre elle revêt les habits d'un homme, elle devient sa femme et est magiquement enchaînée à lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne revête à nouveau ses plumes. Une pratique courante chez les jeunes guerriers est de se rendre dans les grottes habitées par des demoiselles cygnes et de leur voler leurs manteaux, afin de se doter d'une femme magnifique sans avoir à la séduire. Néanmoins, les demoiselles cygnes privées de leur manteau feront tout pour le retrouver afin de se libérer des entraves du mariage, n'hésitant pas à faire usage de leur don pour l'hypnose afin de découvrir où leurs habits ont été cachés. Elles peuvent se transformer en cygne et en pie, et sont attirées par les métaux précieux._ »

Voilà qui était parfait. Loki se permit un large sourire satisfait avant de s'atteler à la suite de son plan. Il lista mentalement les points principaux de son entreprise en quittant ses appartements pour se rendre au banquet quotidien, auquel quelques centaines de nobles assistaient chaque soir en présence du roi lui-même.

Il s'installa à la table d'Odin, malgré les nombreux regards réprobateurs qu'il surprit dans la foule. Thor, assis à côté de lui, le regarda s'installer avec ravissement – et un soupçon de méfiance que Loki perçut avec amusement. Il se pencha doucement vers lui et chuchota à l'attention du brun : « Mon frère, voilà bien longtemps que tu n'avais pas repris place à mes côtés. ».

« Prendre mon repas dans mes appartements m'a lassé. Et je ne peux que remarquer qu'ici rien n'a changé, malgré ma longue absence : toujours pas de femme à tes côtés, Thor. »

Le blond baissa la tête un instant, très visiblement contrarié par le ton que prenait la conversation dès son début, avant de rétorquer : « Pas plus qu'il n'y en a aux tiens, mon frère. ».

« Elles ont déjà été deux à s'y asseoir. Et je ne suis pas ton frère. »

« Pardonne moi de ne pas vouloir choisir n'importe qui, mon frère. »

« Il me semblait pourtant que la mortelle qui s'occupait de la météorologie te plaisait. »

Thor posa son regard sur son assiette vide pendant un instant, plongé dans ses pensées. Loki se sentait presque coupable de manipuler ainsi celui qui le considérait comme son frère et ses sentiments, mais ce n'était que pour les mener tout deux à un futur meilleur – et le peuple d'Asgard avec eux.

« Elle est mortelle, justement. Et elle n'est pas digne de devenir la reine d'Asgard. »

« C'est certain qu'il te faudrait quelqu'un ayant la stature d'une princesse. Odin se désespère à l'idée de mourir avec comme seuls petits enfants un loup, un serpent, une magicienne contrôlant les Enfers et sa propre monture. » Ricana le cadet en détachant une aile du volatile rôti qui venait d'être posé face à lui.

« Tu ne cites pas Nari ? » Demanda Thor en arrachant lui un cuissot entier à un chevreuil.

« Je sais depuis longtemps que Nari est destiné à mourir pour mes fautes, or il se trouve que j'en ai commis un certain nombre dernièrement... Je doute qu'il vive encore longtemps. » Expliqua Loki en haussant les épaules.

Mais malgré son détachement apparent, il jeta un regard meurtrier à Odin, qui présidait le banquet à l'extrémité de la table.

« Si tu continues comme ça, ce sera mon aîné qui sera l'héritier du trône... Or, je doute que Fenrir se montre clément envers ce peuple qui le brime depuis sa naissance. »

« Séduire une femme n'est pas aussi aisé que de séduire un étalon, mon frère. » Glissa Thor d'une voix acide.

Loki éclata de rire, faisant se retourner plusieurs convives.

« Si le grand Thor n'est pas assez séduisant dans la force de l'âge pour les asgardiennes, tu n'as qu'à te trouver une demoiselle cygne ! »

Thor resta figé un instant, puis se renfrogna et ignora Loki pour le reste du repas, apparemment las de ses moqueries. Peu importait à ce dernier, puisqu'il savait qu'il avait réussi à insinuer dans l'esprit naïf de son frère l'idée qu'une demoiselle cygne serait le remède à sa solitude évidente.

Le plan était lancé. Et oh, tout ça allait être fascinant.

* * *

Les midgardiens avaient quelques bonnes idées, colportées de générations en générations, enterrées entre leurs guerres nucléaires et leurs génocides, et celle qui avait le plus marqué Loki était la plus évidente : les hommes étaient faibles face aux belles femmes, contrôlés par leur esprit limité face à l'attrait de la chair. C'était sûrement encore plus vrai sur Asgard, où le taux de testostérone au mètre carré équivalait à celui de pollution à Mexico. Et tout ce qu'il fallait à Thor, le grand benêt blond qui allait finir sur le trône, c'était une belle femme intelligente, qui contrôlerait discrètement tous ces actes, comme un marionnettiste, à l'instar de Frigga pour Odin.

Et Loki se ferait un plaisir d'être cette belle femme intelligente, puisqu'il ne serait jamais roi lui-même.

Mais bien évidemment, il ne fallait surtout pas que Thor sache qu'il serait cette femme – ne serait ce que parce qu'il considérait Loki comme son frère, et que malgré les mœurs libérés de la famille royale, il n'était sûrement pas prêt à épouser son frère. Ainsi, il serait sur le trône, comme il l'avait toujours voulu, et sous les yeux d'Odin qui plus est.

De retour dans sa chambre, il ferma les yeux quelques instants afin de se concentrer, et un double apparut à ses côtés. Maintenir l'illusion pendant plusieurs jours allait probablement l'affaiblir, mais c'était inévitable. Il sourit à son double, qui lui rendit un sourire tout aussi éclatant, ses yeux verts étincelant de malice. Loki fixa encore quelques instants l'autre Loki, détaillant son corps pour chercher la moindre erreur qu'il aurait pu commettre après tant de temps sans utiliser sa magie, mais l'illusion était parfaite.

Il prit l'apparence d'une petite servante de sa mère, et quitta ses appartements, puis le palais. Pour n'importe qui l'ayant croisé, il aurait eu l'air d'une jeune femme quittant son service pour aller rejoindre un soupirant, et il savait que Lofn – la servante – avait précisément une relation avec le fils d'un des ferronniers qui vivait vers les écuries. Il prit bien garde d'éviter ce dernier, et se rendit dans le box de Sleipnir. Son cadet hennit tranquillement en reconnaissant instinctivement sa mère, et se laissa monter sans renâcler. Loki se transforma en un des garçons d'écurie, et se laissa simplement conduire par son fils au lac le plus proche, après lui avoir murmuré à l'oreille ce qu'il cherchait. Le soleil se couchait à peine, et il risquait d'être vu, mais il préférait être sûr de trouver les demoiselles cygnes avant Thor, au cas où le prince aurait eu l'inconscience de se mettre à la recherche d'une d'entre elles le soir même.

Après une heure de trajet, Sleipnir s'arrêta devant un immense lac, sur lequel les derniers rayons du soleil finissaient de s'éteindre. L'eau ressemblait à une majestueuse flambée, mais quand Loki s'y risqua un orteil, elle se révéla glacée. Après avoir flatté l'encolure de son fils, Loki s'immergea dans le lac. Si il n'était pas un guerrier aussi fort que son frère, il était bien plus rapide, et la nage était bien plus simple quand on se permettait d'adapter légèrement son corps à l'univers sous-marin. Le brun nagea à une cinquantaine de mètres sous la surface, son glamour disparu au profit de son corps bien plus grand et athlétique de jotun, doté pour l'occasion de membres palmés et de branchies. Il y avait en effet une grotte là, Sleipnir ne s'était pas trompé. Loki s'engagea dans le tunnel d'entrée, dont le conduit se resserra rapidement tandis qu'il remontait, compressant son corps de jotun. Enfin, après une dizaine de mètres de montée, il émergea à l'air libre et glacée, typique des grottes sous-marines.

Trois demoiselles cygnes se tenaient là, nues dans l'eau pure de la caverne, barbotant tranquillement, jouant parfois avec les quelques êtres qui se trouvaient là – des hippocampes, nota machinalement Loki, ce qui expliquait comment Sleipnir avait pu savoir où trouver les hybrides – et chantant à pleine voix des cantiques. Le prince frappa son front de sa paume. Bien sur qu'elles se feraient marier de force si elles ne se protégeaient pas plus, les idiotes ! Les trois manteaux de plumes trônaient là, étincelants de blancheur. Il se glissa discrètement derrière un rocher d'au moins trois mètres de diamètre, et attrapa le manteau le plus proche de lui. Puis, toujours aussi silencieusement, il replongea dans la crevasse et fit le trajet contraire. C'était bien plus facile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé – mais elles devaient avoir l'habitude que le voleur de leur manteau se manifeste, pas qu'il parte sans sa demoiselle-trophée. Il était presque embêté pour la pauvre gourde qui allait découvrir que son habit avait disparu; peut-être qu'elles pouvaient interchanger de plumage, et qu'elles allaient se battre pour avoir l'un des deux restants ?

Loki posa le manteau sur un rocher, puis se transforma, avec beaucoup plus d'attention cette fois. Il allait souvent adopter cette apparence à partir de maintenant, et ce pour de longues durées, autant qu'elle lui aille parfaitement.

Il prit comme corps de base celui de Sif – après tout, Thor avait toujours été un peu amoureux d'elle. Il affina tous les membres de la guerrière, allongea les jambes, adoucit les traits du visage, et réduisit la circonférence de la taille. Il rendit sa peau déjà blanche presque transparente : de ce qu'il avait aperçut des demoiselles cygnes, il semblerait qu'elles ne sortent pas souvent de leurs grottes; ses cheveux noirs poussèrent plus vite jusqu'à lui arriver aux reins, et les yeux marrons de Sif redevinrent verts comme l'étaient ceux de Loki. Il aimait trop ses yeux, et Thor avait toujours l'air troublé quand il le regardait dans les yeux lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Des yeux trop intelligents pour l'aîné, sans doute.

Enfin, il estima que son apparence était satisfaisante, et, immobile dans l'eau, il prit conscience du vent froid qui frappait sa peau. Les plumes semblaient avoir séché – autant le porter jusqu'à ce que Thor se décide à arriver. Il glissa ses bras dans les délicates manches nacrées. Toutes les plumes frémirent, comme agitées par un vent que Loki ne sentait pas, et le prince songea que ce devait être la réaction de l'habit magique quand quelqu'un l'enfilait. Mais au lieu de se reposer, lissées par cette magie, les plumes se mirent à bouillonner sur le corps de Loki, comme si elles tentaient de s'envoler de sa fine silhouette, dans une chorégraphie désordonnée qui s'amplifia jusqu'à ne plus être qu'une ombre mouvante à l'œil du dieu. Enfin, quand il fit un geste pour retirer les plumes, inquiet, elles furent secouées d'un dernier frémissement et se figèrent. Elles étaient devenues noir d'encre.

Loki avait beau être un prince très distingué et digne en temps normal, il lui arrivait à certaines occasions de faire usage de quelques jurons midgardiens. Et sa situation actuelle était particulièrement propice aux jurons midgardiens. Il en laissa échapper quelques uns en retirant hâtivement le plumage noir, et inspecta sa peau – pas de marques – avant de se pencher vers le manteau. Il devait être ensorcelé pour ne pouvoir être porté que par sa légitime propriétaire, une réelle demoiselle cygne. Mais changer son plan maintenant était impossible, il se sentait bien trop prêt du but pour accepter d'y renoncer, et ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Thor ramène au palais une véritable demoiselle cygne. Il ne lui restait qu'à espérer que ce genre de détail plumeux n'était connu que des hybrides elles-même – car si il était certain que Thor n'en savait pas assez sur elles pour le démasquer, il serait bien plus compliqué d'éviter les suspicions de Frigga.

Il posa le manteau sur un rocher, puis, concentré, tenta de se rappeler un sort permettant de changer de couleur un objet – mais il n'avait plus joué ce genre de tours depuis longtemps, leur préférant des sorts plus impressionnants et malins envers les gens de la cour, transformant le vin en serpents et les bijoux en insectes. Il finit par abandonner la tâche et s'éloigner du rivage à la nage, propulsé par les longues jambes de son nouveau corps.

A l'issue de cette première nuit, Loki rentra au château et reprit sa place au sein de ses appartements, et s'accorda quelques heures de sommeil, avant de consacrer le reste de sa journée à la lecture d'informations diverses sur les demoiselles cygnes, ainsi qu'à la relecture de vieux grimoires – il avait négligé sa magie ses derniers temps, trop perdu dans la recherche d'un nouveau plan pour échapper à son futur peu réjouissant. Il fit l'effort de paraître un deuxième soir d'affilée au banquet, afin d'observer Thor : celui-ci avait l'esprit ailleurs, et évitait avec soin chaque regard qui lui était adressé par une jeune fille ( ce qui n'était définitivement pas un moyen efficace pour se trouver une amie voilà ce qui arrivait quand on élevait son enfant loin de toute présence féminine, ne put s'empêcher de jubiler Loki ).

Quatre autres jours s'enchaînèrent sur le même modèle, Loki passant ses nuits au lac non loin de la grotte des demoiselles cygnes, qui ne se manifestèrent pas. Un paysan passa une nuit, mais Sleipnir sortit de sa cachette pour le mettre en fuite – son fils semblait avoir deviné où Loki voulait en venir.

Ses recherches apprirent à Loki que les demoiselles cygnes n'étaient pas très nombreuses, et immortelles, mais qu'elles pouvaient mourir de tristesse si elles étaient tenues éloignées trop longtemps de leur manteau ou de l'humain qui leur avait volé. Définitivement de stupides créatures – mourir de tristesse ? Loki évinça soigneusement de son esprit le fait qu'une pauvre créature lui était promise, puisqu'il avait volé son manteau, et qu'elle se dépérissait loin de lui. Il découvrit aussi que l'enlèvement était devenu si commun parmi elles que certaines ne se débattaient même plus, mais attendait simplement que l'humain meurt pour recouvrer leur liberté, une vie humaine étant bien peu comparée à la leur. C'était des êtres magiques très puissants, à l'instar des djinns, ces hybrides nés de l'union d'un serpent et d'un dieu de la richesse, et qui pouvaient développer un sens du sarcasme très fort au contact des humains, mais restaient douces et calmes lorsqu'elles étaient entre elles. D'après les illustrations des bestiaires où figuraient les princesses cygnes, leurs manteaux étaient exclusivement blancs, mais Loki n'avait pas réussi à rendre au plumage sa couleur originelle. Il devrait espérer que Thor n'aurait pas fait de recherches aussi approfondies que lui lorsqu'il se déciderait à partir à la recherche d'une demoiselle cygne – car il était maintenant évident que ce jour se rapprochait de plus en plus.

A chaque banquet, où Loki prenait soin d'apparaître quotidiennement, Thor semblait un peu plus perdu dans ses pensées, et il l'avait surprit à plusieurs reprises fixant Odin d'un air désolé. Ses mots avaient définitivement troublé le dieu du tonnerre.

* * *

La nuit du cinquième jour était bien entamée lorsque le martèlement du galop d'un cheval attira l'attention de Loki, allongé contre le rebord d'un large rocher bordant le lac et occupé à jouer avec quelques hippocampes qui se trouvaient là – il devait céder aux demoiselles cygnes ça : les chevaux de mer étaient des compagnons de jeu très satisfaisants – qui s'éloigna aussitôt de quelques brasses du rivage.

Quand Thor arriva au bord du lac, monté sur son cheval attitré, il aperçu dans la brume nocturne qui s'élevait au dessus de l'eau une silhouette qui s'ébattait à quelques mètres de lui. Il mit pied à terre, s'avança silencieusement de l'eau et observa la jeune femme. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, elle était nue – logique pour une baigneuse –, brune, très grande, et tout aussi belle que les dangereuses sirènes. N'ayant sur les demoiselles cygnes que quelques souvenirs anecdotiques tirés de contes de sa petite enfance, il s'était demandé si elles n'était pas, à l'instar de leurs semblables hybrides sous-marines, dotées d'un charme envoûtant qui faisait perdre la tête à tout homme les approchant. Mais selon Sif, qui lui avait rappelé avec un rictus sarcastique l'histoire de Weiland pendant leur entraînement dans la matinée même, les demoiselles cygnes tentaient à tout prix d'échapper aux hommes.

« _Il était une fois un homme qui s'appelait Weiland. C'était un guerrier admiré, mais malgré toute la gloire qu'il retirait des batailles, il ne trouvait pas une femme qui ne veuille l'épouser, car il était le fils d'un alchimiste. Aspirant à des héritiers – et sûrement aussi à une meilleure vie – Weiland décida un jour de piéger la reine des demoiselles cygnes pour l'épouser. Pour ce faire, il se cacha dans une grotte derrière une cascade, et patienta jusqu'à la nuit tombée. A minuit, un cygne vint traverser le flot ininterrompu de la cascade et se poser sur une roche de la grotte. Elle se transforma alors en une magnifique jeune fille, vêtue d'un manteau de plumes de cygne. Elle se dévêtit puis plongea dans l'eau et commença à chanter des cantiques. Weiland, fort des mythes que lui avait conté son sorcier de père, attrapa alors l'habit et le cacha dans sa poche. Puis il surgit de l'ombre et annonça à la fille qu'il avait volé et donné à une nymphe son manteau. Incapable d'aller nue, elle dût accepter de se vêtir du manteau de Weiland, s'enchaînant alors à lui. Ils rentrèrent chez le guerrier, se marièrent et eurent trois filles et trois garçons. _

_Lorsque leur aînée fut en âge de se marier, elle trouva immédiatement un prétendant, car elle était très belle. Elle dut coudre son trousseau le jour précédant son mariage, aidée de sa mère. Celle ci, à la vue du trousseau de mariage, se mit à pleurer à gros sanglots. Quand sa fille lui demanda pourquoi, elle lui dit qu'une nymphe lui avait volé le manteau qu'elle portait le jour de son mariage avec Weiland, un habit fait de plumes de cygnes. Sa fille se mit immédiatement à la recherche du manteau, charmant tous les hommes pour qu'ils l'aident dans sa quête et traquent toutes les nymphes du pays, sans savoir que l'habit était magique et que c'était en fait lui qui retenait sa mère auprès de son père. Au petit matin, ses recherches étaient vaines, et elle se maria et quitta la maison. _

_Lorsque leur aîné fut en âge de se marier, il trouva immédiatement une femme, car il était très brave. Il dut aller à la chasse pour tuer les volailles que l'on servirait au banquet, puis les parer, le jour précédant son mariage, aidé de sa mère. Celle ci, à la vue des plumes arrachées aux volatiles, se mit à pleurer à gros sanglots. Quand son fils lui demanda pourquoi, elle lui dit qu'une nymphe lui avait volé le manteau qu'elle portait le jour de son mariage avec Weiland, un habit fait de plumes de cygnes. Son fils se mit immédiatement à la recherche du manteau, traquant toutes les nymphes du pays, sans savoir que l'habit était magique et que c'était en fait lui qui retenait sa mère auprès de son père. Au petit matin, ses recherches étaient vaines, et il se maria et quitta la maison._

_Lorsque leur seconde fille fut en âge de se marier, elle trouva immédiatement un prétendant, car elle était très douce. Elle dut coudre son trousseau le jour précédant son mariage, aidée de sa mère. Celle ci, à la vue du trousseau de mariage, se mit à pleurer à gros sanglots. Quand sa fille lui demanda pourquoi, elle lui dit qu'une nymphe lui avait volé le manteau qu'elle portait le jour de son mariage avec Weiland, un habit fait de plumes de cygnes. Sa fille se mit immédiatement à la recherche du manteau, allant supplier toutes les nymphes du pays de lui rendre l'habit, sans savoir que l'habit était magique et que c'était en fait lui qui retenait sa mère auprès de son père. Au petit matin, ses recherches étaient vaines, et elle se maria et quitta la maison. _

_Lorsque leur second fils fut en âge de se marier, il trouva immédiatement une femme, car il était très fort. Il dut aller à la chasse pour tuer les volailles que l'on servirait au banquet, puis les parer, le jour précédant son mariage, aidé de sa mère. Celle ci, à la vue des plumes arrachées aux volatiles, se mit à pleurer à gros sanglots. Quand son fils lui demanda pourquoi, elle lui dit qu'une nymphe lui avait volé le manteau qu'elle portait le jour de son mariage avec Weiland, un habit fait de plumes de cygnes. Son fils se mit immédiatement à la recherche du manteau, soulevant les montagnes où habitaient toutes les nymphes du pays pour fouiller leurs antres, sans savoir que l'habit était magique et que c'était en fait lui qui retenait sa mère auprès de son père. Au petit matin, ses recherches étaient vaines, et il se maria et quitta la maison._

_Lorsque leur cadette fut en âge de se marier, elle trouva immédiatement un prétendant, car elle était très généreuse. Elle dut coudre son trousseau le jour précédant son mariage, aidée de sa mère. Celle ci, à la vue du trousseau de mariage, se mit à pleurer à gros sanglots. Quand sa fille lui demanda pourquoi, elle lui dit qu'une nymphe lui avait volé le manteau qu'elle portait le jour de son mariage avec Weiland, un habit fait de plumes de cygnes. Sa fille se mit immédiatement à la recherche du manteau, proposant les pièces de son propre trousseau à toutes les nymphes du pays contre l'habit de sa mère, sans savoir que l'habit était magique et que c'était en fait lui qui retenait sa mère auprès de son père. Au petit matin, ses recherches étaient vaines, et elle se maria et quitta la maison. _

_Lorsque leur cadet fut en âge de se marier, il trouva immédiatement une femme, car il était très intelligent. Il dut aller à la chasse pour tuer les volailles que l'on servirait au banquet, puis les parer, le jour précédant son mariage, aidé de sa mère. Celle ci, à la vue des plumes arrachées aux volatiles, se mit à pleurer à gros sanglots. Quand son fils lui demanda pourquoi, elle lui dit qu'une nymphe lui avait volé le manteau qu'elle portait le jour de son mariage avec Weiland, un habit fait de plumes de cygnes. Son fils se mit immédiatement à la recherche du manteau, en commençant par interroger son père sur l'habit de plumes. Weiland, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son enfant lui demandait où se trouvait ce vieil habit dont il avait oublié le sens premier, lui indiqua l'endroit où il l'avait caché. Au petit matin, il rendit à sa mère l'habit, et il se maria et quitta la maison. Dès qu'il fut parti, la reine des demoiselles cygnes revêtit l'habit. Toute sa jeunesse lui fut rendue, et elle se transforma en majestueux cygne et s'envola loin du vieux Weiland, qui l'avait piégée pour la garder à ses côtés à jamais. _

_Il ne la revit jamais, et sombra dans le désespoir et la folie. Malade de tristesse, il passa la fin de sa vie à forger sept cent copies de son anneau de mariage, et l'on dit que toutes les jeunes filles qui, par audace, envie ou appât du gain, ont un jour passé à leur doigt un de ces anneaux se sont immédiatement transformées en demoiselles cygnes._ » Lui avait récité d'un ton narquois la guerrière. « Mais bien sur, ce n'est qu'un mythe pour enfants. Dans la réalité, les demoiselles cygnes sont des hybrides, tout comme les sirènes, des êtres magiques très puissants, mais qui se refusent à tout contact avec les humains. Pourtant, tous les hommes qui dans le passé se sont mariés avec l'une d'entre elles ont vu leur vie largement s'améliorer ! Des paysans devenus seigneurs ou magiciens par simple contact avec l'aura magique constante des demoiselles. »

Thor n'osait imaginer quel genre de sort il lui arriverait si il épousait l'une de ces créatures, lui qui était déjà prince. Il frémit en entendant que la jeune femme s'était mise à fredonner doucement, d'une voix basse et mélodieuse. Donc... il fallait qu'il lui vole son manteau ? Puisqu'elles se refusaient à tout contact avec les hommes, mieux ne valait pas essayer de négocier – il avait interrogé quelques servantes les jours passés, et toutes s'accordaient sur le fait que les hybrides fuyaient les hommes. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours du lac : là, sur un rocher, était étendu un plumage de cygne noir. Ce devait être ça après tout, les cygnes noirs existaient au même titre que les blancs, il ne voyait pas pourquoi les demoiselles cygnes seraient forcément dotées d'un plumage blanc. Il se déplaça lentement vers le manteau, mais la demoiselle ne semblait pas l'entendre à travers son chant. Il attrapa l'habit, le roula en boule dans sa main et retourna vers son cheval, pour le fourrer sous la selle. Il resta un long moment à regarder la magnifique créature faire ses ablutions, puis constata que la lune était déjà très haut dans le ciel. Il se racla la gorge, détacha de ses épaules sa lourde cape, puis appela d'une voix presque timide, mais bien perceptible jusqu'au milieu du lac :

« Ma demoiselle ? »

* * *

_Note de l'auteur_ : "Hé mademoiselle t'es charmante ça te dirai un thé à la menthe ?"

Mmmmh, non, je doute que le chapitre suivant soit dans ce registre. Je le publierais d'ici la semaine prochaine certainement, même si les jours qui viennent vont être un peu bizarres parce que je vais avoir dix-huit ans demain et NO. Juste NO. M'enfin, j'ai pas trop le choix.

Des avis, des câlins, des insultes, des fautes de frappes, reviewez moi tout ce que vous voulez !


	2. II – Le Serpent qui danse

_Note de l'auteur : _re-bienvenue, tout le monde ! J'ai trouvé une bêta merveilleusement rapide, et voilà donc ( déjà ) le deuxième chapitre. Je pense que le samedi est un bon jour pour publier, alors à partir de maintenant normalement les nouveaux chapitres devraient arriver ce jour là - comme ça, whaou, vous avez tout le week-end pour les lire tranquillement !

Merci beaucoup ( _beaaaaaaaucoup_ ) pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédent, et pour les favorite/follow, vous êtes adorables et j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va vous plaire !

On se retrouve en bas pour plus de blabla, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre II – Le Serpent qui danse _

La silhouette se figea, avant de lentement se retourner vers le blond. Elle était absolument magnifique. Ses cheveux noirs s'étalaient sur son corps mouillé, cachant ses seins et son ventre à la vue du dieu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le rocher où elle avait laissé son plumage, puis reposa son regard sur Thor, très calmement. Elle devait être absolument furieuse, Frigga aussi avait l'air très calme juste avant de se déchaîner. Il leva les mains en signe de paix, et lui annonça avec hésitation :

« Je vous ai prit votre manteau et l'ai donné à une nymphe. »

Loki se retint de lever les yeux au ciel à la dernière minute. Qu'est ce que racontait encore Thor ? Il n'y avait pas la moindre nymphe aux alentours, c'était des créatures qui ne vivaient que dans des endroits fermés, et n'en sortaient qu'une fois par an, pour satisfaire leurs chaleurs. Mais cet idiot semblait aussi peu informé au sujet des nymphes qu'à celui de la physique quantique midgardienne – et il ne semblait pas non plus expert en demoiselle cygne, puisqu'il avait prit son manteau sans se poser de questions sur son insolite couleur. Il sentait Thor le détailler de loin, et se sentait presque gêné maintenant, après tant d'heures passé seul à préparer ce moment en jouant dans l'eau. Il lui tourna le dos à nouveau, brassant vaguement l'eau autour de lui. Prenant sûrement sa réaction comme de la détresse – ou du mépris, ou de la colère, allez savoir avec Thor – le prince prit à nouveau la parole.

« Vous ne pouvez pas sortir comme ça de l'eau. Laissez moi vous prêter ma cape. »

Cette fois de dos, Loki se permit de lever les yeux au ciel. Essayait-il de ruser ? Comme si les demoiselles cygnes ne savaient pas quel genre d'enchantement les lieraient avec un homme dont elles porteraient les vêtements ! Il répliqua répliqua acidement : « Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce à quoi m'engagera le fait de vêtir ta cape, humain ? »

« C'est ça, où rester à jamais piégée dans ce lac. »

« Ou attendre le prochain humain. »

« Pourquoi pas moi ? » La voix de Thor était presque suppliante, résultat des jours passés à se questionner sur sa solitude, mais Loki avait envie de s'amuser encore un peu.

« Je ne sais pas si tu es à mon goût. »

En disant cela, il se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Thor rougit, puis répondit confusément dans sa barbe. Loki se rapprocha du rivage, la démarche chaloupée – ce qui s'avérait incroyablement dur dans l'eau – puis adressa un regard glacial au blond. « Rends moi mon manteau. »

« Je ne l'ai plus, ma demoiselle. »

« Tu mens. »

« Non. »

Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant une minute, puis Loki soupira.

« Bien. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. J'espère au moins que tu n'es pas un de ces miséreux qui viennent chercher mes sœurs pour ouvrir des maisons closes dont elles sont le principal fond de commerce. » Commerce très prolifique, d'après ce que rapportaient les ouvrages que Loki avait lu à ce sujet.

« Je vous jure que non, demoiselle ! » S'exclama Thor avec indignation.

« Bien. Passe moi ta cape. »

Le blond regarda la femme qui lui tendait la main, puis sa cape, puis à nouveau la femme. « C'est si simple que ça ? Vous n'allez pas résister ? Je croyais que vous détestiez lier le moindre contact avec les humains. »

« Je sais accepter la défaite, j'ai été distraite et n'ai pas su me protéger. Je ne vais pas supplier. » Renifla Loki en relevant le menton. « Nous sommes un peuple digne. Et puis ma peau supporte très mal le soleil, et le jour va bientôt se lever. »

« C'est amusant que vous disiez ça. » Dit Thor en lui tendant finalement sa cape. « Mon frère dit tout le temps ça, que sa peau ne supporte pas le soleil. »

Loki se figea un instant. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'il disait – tout ce qui pourrait établir dans l'esprit de Thor un parallèle entre les demoiselles cygnes et lui était à proscrire. Il réussit à faire passer sa stupeur devant sa propre bêtise pour de la colère, et répondit froidement en s'enroulant dignement dans l'immense tissu rouge : « Non, ce n'est pas _amusant_, humain. Tu viens de me capturer contre ma volonté. Ça n'a rien d'_amusant_. »

« Pardon. »

Un silence gêné s'installa quelques instants, puis Loki finit d'attacher la cape autour de sa poitrine à la façon d'une toge et se planta en face de Thor. Celui ci se frotta l'arrière du crâne. « Vous ne savez pas monter à cheval, hein ? Vous êtes un cygne, pas un centaure. »

Cette fois encore, Loki leva les yeux au ciel. « Les centaures ne montent pas à cheval, ce _sont _des chevaux. N'as-tu pas la moindre éducation ? »

« Vos sœurs sont toutes aussi sarcastiques ? »

« Si je suis assez désagréable, tu vas me rendre mon manteau ? »

« Vous agissez de façon très détachée pour une femme qui vient de se faire kidnapper. »

« Tu n'es pas le premier à me faire ça. » Rétorqua Loki en haussant les épaules.

« Vous laissez souvent votre manteau comme ça, au bord du lac, sans surveillance ? »

« Tous les jours. Je me lave quotidiennement, moi, humain. »

« Qu'est ce que vous insinuez ? »

« Rien. Ce doit être le cheval qui sent comme ça. » Soupira Loki en fronçant le nez.

« Hé ! Je ne vous permet pas d'insulter ainsi un prince ! »

Loki se rappela à temps de feindre l'étonnement face à cette information. « Un prince, vous ? Je pensais qu'on leur fournissait une certaine éducation, incluant entre autres le respect des femmes. »

« Vous n'êtes pas une femme. »

Le brun se dit que c'était le bon moment pour se draper d'un silence indigné, alors que face à lui, Thor tentait de se rattraper :

« Je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas _seulement_ une femme... »

Un reniflement dédaigneux lui répondit. Le blond soupira.« Ma demoiselle... Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne suis pas doué avec les femmes – je veux dire, les asgardiennes, c'est pour ça que je suis ici d'ailleurs, et je suis désolé de vous placer dans cette situation, mais il faut absolument que je me marie et aie des enfants - parce que mon frère, l'autre prince, a déjà des enfants, sauf que ce ne sont pas vraiment des enfants qui peuvent potentiellement hériter du royaume. Donc, je vous ramène au palais, et une fois là-bas... Enfin, vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. Vous serez une princesse- »

« Je n'ai que faire de devenir une princesse humaine. »

« Puis une reine quand je deviendrais roi. Et puis je ne suis pas un si mauvais parti, non ? »

« Alors pourquoi êtes vous obligés de kidnapper une femme pour vous marier ? »

« Ça doit être fait vite. Et puis... Je suis amoureux de deux femmes, et aucune d'elle ne peut devenir reine. Et vous ressemblez beaucoup à l'une d'elle... »

« Alors puisque je correspond à vos attentes physiquement, vous n'allez pas me relâcher ? »

« Vous m'avez l'air intelligente, aussi. Il faut qu'une reine soit intelligente. » Sur ces paroles, Thor aida Loki, qui pour une raison inconnue se sentait particulièrement exaspéré, à monter à cheval, puis s'installa derrière lui et lança le cheval vers le château. Le jour commençait à poindre. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis une demie heure quand Loki reprit la parole : « Donc une potentielle reine doit être belle et intelligente. Quel était le défaut des deux femmes dont vous m'avez parlé ? Étaient-elles stupides ou moches à faire fuir un poisson-chat ? »

Thor rit de bon cœur à l'entente de l'expression, puis son visage se ferma a nouveau. « L'une d'entre elles est mortelle. Et l'autre n'est pas du bon rang. »

« Et vous songez qu'une _demie_-femme mariée contre son gré sera une meilleure reine qu'une femme qui n'est « pas du bon rang » ? » Récapitula moqueusement la brune.

« ... Vous me vouvoyez depuis que je vous ai dit que j'étais un prince. » Fit remarquer Thor, évitant soigneusement de répondre à la question – il n'était plus vraiment sûr que tout cela soit une bonne idée, mais il ne pouvait pas plus attendre alors qu'Odin se mourrait petit à petit.

« Je suis bien éduquée, _moi_. Le scandale que va provoquer mon arrivée dans votre cour ne sera pas arrangée si je me comporte comme si vous étiez un misérable moins-que-rien. »

« Vous n'en pensez pas moins, pas vrai ? »

« Exact. Vous m'avez enlevée. C'est digne d'un misérable moins-que-rien. »

« Vous êtes vraiment très belle. » Dit soudainement le prince.

« Je sais. »

Pas question que Thor songe à lui rendre son manteau, malgré tout ce que Loki-la-princesse-cygne avait dit. Le blond devait tomber amoureux de lui et oublier sa femme-météo et Sif – il allait devoir agir avec finesse. Après une minute de silence, Loki soupira et appuya doucement sa tête contre le torse de Thor, qui considéra visiblement cela comme une invitation à continuer la conversation :

« Quel est votre nom ? »

« Comme si j'allais vous le dire. Vous êtes mon ravisseur, pas mon ami. »

« Votre ravisseur et votre futur mari. »

« Ça ne veut rien dire chez nous, justement à cause de la manie de votre peuple à nous enlever pour nous épouser sans amour en espérant en tirer la bonne fortune et la gloire. » Rétorqua Loki d'un ton las.

« Vous ne répandez pas vraiment une sorte de bénédiction magique autour de vous ? »

« C'est ce qui s'appelle l'amour, humain, précisément. Bien sur qu'une des miennes, si elle tombe amoureuse d'un des vôtres, utilisera ses pouvoirs pour rendre sa vie fabuleuse. Enlevée comme ça, je ne ferais rien pour vous. »

« Sauf si vous tombez amoureuse de moi. » Répéta machinalement Thor, troublé par cette nouvelle. « C'est bien parti. Vous savez séduire les femmes, vous : insultes, maltraitances, chevauchée harassante... »

« Je vous ai insultée et maltraitée ? »

« Vous m'avez _enlevée_. »

« Je m'appelle Thor. » Dit soudainement le blond.

« Le dieu du tonnerre ? »

« Lui-même. »

« Fabuleux. Ravie de vous rencontrer dans ces circonstances. » Ironisa Loki.

« Je n'ai toujours pas le droit à votre nom ? »

« Comment s'appelle la mortelle que vous aimez ? » Demanda la brune après une seconde d'hésitation.

« Jane. »

« C'est très laid. »

« C'est midgardien. »

« C'est ce que je viens de dire. A quel nom asgardien cela correspondrait-il ? »

« Probablement... Janna ? » Suggéra Thor au bout d'une minute.

« C'est un prénom affreusement courant parmi vous. Appelez moi comme ça. »

« Ce n'est pas votre vrai prénom ? »

« Non. Vous pensez vraiment mériter de le savoir ? »

Thor prit le parti de ne pas répondre. Sentant un élan de culpabilité poindre chez le blond, Loki reprit plus doucement : « Vous savez, je ne vous en veux pas vraiment. C'est ancré dans votre culture de faire ce genre de choses stupides. Je suis juste un peu lasse. »

« Vous avez des enfants ? »

« J'en avais. »

« Comment, ça, vous en aviez ? »

Loki poussa un petit soupir triste – à la fois parce que cela rendrait « Janna » plus sympathique aux yeux de Thor, et parce que ses propres enfants lui manquaient. Il espérait que Sleipnir était bien rentré aux écuries après avoir constaté que sa mère n'aurait plus besoin de lui pour cette nuit.

« Je ne tiens pas à en parler. »

« Bien sur. Excusez-moi. »

« Nous sommes bientôt arrivés ? »

« Presque. » Dit Thor en montrant au loin les quelques annexes du palais qui apparaissaient rapidement à l'horizon.

« Comment comptez vous me présenter à la cour ? »

Un silence éloquent lui répondit.

« Vous n'y aviez pas pensé ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« C'est... charmant. Vous étiez désespéré à ce point ? Laissez moi m'en charger, je parlerais à Frigga. » Répondit doucement Loki.

« Vous connaissez ma mère ? »

« De réputation. »

« Elle a une bonne réputation parmi vous ? »

En demandant ça, Thor avait mit pied à terre, et Loki réalisa qu'ils étaient arrivés aux écuries royales. Le blond lui tendit une main pour l'aider à descendre, qu'il prit en se disant qu'un tel rapprochement physique ne ferait pas de mal à son plan. « Meilleure que celle de votre père, en tout cas. »

« Odin est un roi sévère, mais juste. »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et Sleipnir renâcla dans son box – désapprouvant tous deux ce que Thor venait d'annoncer. Thor s'avança vers l'immense étalon.

« Qu'y a-t-il, mon neveu ? »

« Ce n'est pas votre neveu. » Siffla Loki – il n'était _pas_ le frère de Thor, par les frusques d'Odin !

Thor lui adressa un regard en coin, étonné du ton si assuré de Janna. « Qu'en savez vous ? »

Loki resta un instant sans voix, avant de trouver une réponse convenable.

« C'est l'évidence même. C'est un _cheval_. » Souligna-t-il, avant de hausser un sourcil face à l'hilarité de Thor.

« Je sais que c'est un cheval ! » S'exclama enfin Thor. « Mais mon frère Loki en est la mère. »

Passant au dessus de toutes les questions qu'auraient normalement posées toutes les femmes étrangères au château – votre frère est _mère_ ? Comment votre frère a-t-il pu avoir un bébé qui soit un _cheval_ ? Comment votre frère a-t-il pu faire sortir une chose aussi _massive_ de son vagin ? _Quel vagin_ ? - Loki se rabattit sur une question dont la réponse l'intéressait personnellement : « Vous avez un frère ? »

« Un petit frère. »

« Je n'ai pourtant jamais entendu parler d'une grossesse chez Frigga après celle qui vous a mit au monde. » Annonça avec détachement la brune, tandis que le prince dé-sellait son cheval. « Pour un futur roi, vous avez étonnement peu d'aides pour les basses besognes... » Ricana-t-il en pointant du doigt la selle que Thor tentait de détacher – et Loki comprit au regard paniqué de Thor que si il mettait aussi longtemps à finir sa tâche, c'était à cause du manteau de plumes qu'il avait caché là plus tôt.

La brune fit mine de s'intéresser aux autres chevaux présents, effleurant l'encolure de Sleipnir avec tendresse, ce qui permit à Thor de cacher le manteau entre deux tapis de selle posés sur le rebord du box de la jument de Frigga. Ceci fait, le blond se détendit immédiatement, allant jusqu'à lui adresser un nouveau sourire en expliquant : « Il est adopté. Et je n'ai prévenu personne que je sortais cette nuit. »

« Ah oui, exact. Je vous vois mal prévenir un palefrenier que vous allez chevaucher toute la nuit pour kidnapper une créature qui pour beaucoup n'est qu'un être de légende. »

Sans relever le sarcasme évident, Thor proposa son bras à la jeune femme. « Venez avec moi. Nous allons rendre visite à une amie qui pourra vous prêter des vêtements plus corrects, puis je vous ferai visiter les jardins du palais. »

Le tout proposé avec un sourire tellement ravi et niais que Loki se demanda si Thor n'était pas déjà sous le charme ravageur ( en toute modestie ) de son personnage, pauvre femme si seule et lasse. Afin de vérifier cela, il posa sa main fine et blanche sur le large bras du prince, puis leva la tête vers lui et lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue – ce qui fit immédiatement rougir Thor. Que les hommes étaient stupides face au sexe faible ! Les midgardiens avaient compris ça, et c'était peut être l'avantage le plus important qu'ils avaient sur les asgardiens, plus encore que leur technologie. A Asgard, les femmes étaient encore considérées comme des pondeuses sur jambes, ou bien des outils de plaisir, à l'instar des decks de cartes avec lesquels jouaient les guerriers pendant les accalmies. Sif et une poignées d'autres commençaient à peine à s'imposer comme des guerrières, mais aucune n'avait sûrement encore songé oser manipuler un homme autant que le faisait actuellement Loki, Frigga même laissant la plupart des décisions libres à son mari. Asgard était loin de devenir une matriarchie – et Loki lui-même n'envisageait pas instaurer ainsi ce genre de pouvoir pour les femmes, puisqu'il n'en était_ techniquement_ pas une.

« Et nous vous trouverons une ombrelle. Puisque votre peau est fragile. »

« Je suis flattée que vous ayez retenu ça. » Minauda Loki. « Et j'espère que votre amie a des vêtements qui conviennent à une princesse, puisqu'elle n'est pas du bon rang. »

« Ça alors... vous êtes incroyable ! » Rit Thor en adressant un salut à un garde étonné, Janna toujours au bras. « Comment avez-vous su que c'était de cette amie là dont je parlais ? »

« Voyons... » Dit Loki en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, en une excellente mimique de Frigga quand elle réfléchissait. « Vous avez estimé que cette amie aurait des vêtements à ma taille sans réellement vous interroger, c'est donc qu'elle doit me ressembler, pour qu'il vous semble logique que je puisse porter ses vêtements. Or, vous m'avez parlé d'une amie qui vous plaisait, mais n'était pas du bon rang; d'une autre qui était midgardienne, et enfin vous m'avez dit que je ressemblais à l'une d'elle. Et j'ose espérer ne pas ressembler à une midgardienne. » Marmonna Loki sans pouvoir s'empêcher de mimer une grimace de mépris. « C'était donc presque évident que vous m'emmeniez voir cette autre amie, celle qui n'est pas du bon rang. » Finit Loki sur un ton d'évidence.

« J'avais raison. » Murmura Thor.

« Raison à quel sujet ? »

« Vous êtes intelligente. »

« Je n'ose imaginer quel genre de personnes vous avez côtoyé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, pour interpréter ce simple raisonnement comme une preuve d'intelligence. »

« A part mon frère, aucun de mes camarades n'aurait été capable d'un tel raisonnement. »

« Et bien ce frère me semble bien intéressant ! » S'exclama malicieusement Loki. « Vous ne voudriez pas le laisser m'épouser lui, plutôt ? »

« Vous tenez à être la belle-mère de Sleipnir ? » Demanda Thor d'un ton moqueur.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, le cheval... Vous n'avez pas de progéniture hybride, n'est ce pas ? »

« Ni quelque progéniture que ce soit." Soupira Thor avec ce qui ressemblait à de la mélancolie.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant encore quelques minutes, puis traversèrent un jardin intérieur qui débouchait sur un long couloir pavé de marbre et orné de tableaux représentant d'innombrables scènes guerrières qui s'étaient prétendument déroulées dans la jeunesse d'Odin.

« Nous voilà arrivés. » Indiqua Thor, avant de frapper trois grands coups sur la porte en bois du dortoir de Sif.

Celle ci, comme les trois autres compagnons de Thor, avait hérité d'un appartement privé à proximité des appartements princiers. Deux couloirs plus loin, le double que Loki avait invoqué la veille avant son départ devait être dans sa chambre, encore endormi. Quelques pas pressés leurs indiquèrent que Sif arrivait. Elle ouvrit la porte en finissant d'enfiler ses gants en cuir, grommelant quelques insultes à l'encontre de la personne qui venait l'importuner le soleil à peine levé – même une fois qu'elle eut constaté que c'était Thor.

« Thor, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour- »

Le blond s'écarta de l'encadrement de la porte, révélant Janna, encore vêtue uniquement de la cape de Thor – et Loki songeât qu'il n'était pas étonnant que son frère soit encore célibataire si il ne pensait même pas à proposer à une pauvre jeune femme des chaussures avant de lui faire traverser une aile entière du palais, jardin compris. Sif, elle, détailla avec suspicion la femme face à elle. Qui était cette fille qui lui ressemblait autant, et que faisait-elle au bras de Thor avant même le petit déjeuner ? Elle adressa un regard de reproche à Thor.

« Qui est cette fille ? »

« Janna. Ma future femme. »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Thor était le roi quand il s'agissait du tact, vraiment. Comment une guerre avait-elle pu être déclarée par cet homme si délicat ? Mystère. Sif les invita à entrer, sans un mot de plus. Cette histoire allait probablement être très longue à comprendre, autant ne pas traîner dans le couloir.

* * *

Presque une heure plus tard, Sif regardait avec désespoir Thor, espérant presque que ce dernier éclate de rire en lui expliquant que cette femme était une actrice du village, et que tout cela n'était qu'une absurde farce. Face à elle, l'autre – Janna – lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

« Croyez moi, je suis sûrement aussi ennuyée que vous par toute cette histoire. Plus précisément par les répercussions qu'elle va probablement entraîner. Mais je ne peux déroger aux lois de la magie. »

« Une dame cygne ! Tu as piégé une dame cygne ! Qu'est ce qui- qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?! » Éclata soudainement Sif en se levant de son siège.

Une de ses servantes, Anavella, s'approcha discrètement d'elle et lui montra les vêtements qu'elle avait sélectionné parmi les plus belles parures de Sif. Sans parler des remontrances sévères auxquelles elle allait avoir droit de la part d'Odin ( il lui semblait entendre déjà les « On ne berce pas des guerriers avec des contes de vielles femmes, on les berce avec des récits épiques de batailles victorieuses ! » et autres sermons du même tonneau ), cette histoire allait lui coûter une de ses robes d'apparat. Elle acquiesça doucement, et Anavella invita la demoiselle cygne à la suivre derrière un paravent. Thor et Sif restèrent seuls, et elle lui adressa un autre regard assassin. Thor, malgré son air ravi tant que la demoiselle cygne était à ses côtés, abordait maintenant un regard vaguement soucieux, et Sif prit la parole dans un chuchotement brusque.

« Explique moi juste pourquoi il t'a fallut aller enlever à son peuple une créature comme elle, au lieu de choisir n'importe quelle femme de la cour. Elles sont toutes à tes pieds, et toi, tu vas chercher la seule qui ne l'est pas ! »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas la seule qui ne soit pas à mes pieds. » Murmura Thor.

Oh, bien sur, il y avait elle aussi. Mais Thor ne pouvait pas lui demander d'abandonner sa vie de guerrière pour devenir une inactive mais très décorative princesse ! Thor attrapa sa main et la serra dans les siennes, en cherchant à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Thor, arrête. Tu ne m'apitoiera pas. Ce que tu as fait est stupide et tu l'as certainement fait sur un coup de tête. Rend à cette hybride son plumage et n'en parlons plus. »

« Vous allez me rendre mon manteau ? Juste quand je commençais à m'habituer à l'idée de porter de la soie plutôt que des plumes... »

Janna venait de surgir de derrière le paravent, engoncée dans une robe ridiculement longue et fluide, d'un gris perle délicat, coiffée d'un haut chignon impeccable, et parée d'une ombrelle verte. Le regard de Thor se posa sur lui, et Loki vit clairement le visage du prince s'éclairer alors qu'il se levait et venait mettre un genou à terre devant la brune. Loki lui adressa un sourire pendant que Thor attrapait sa main pour y déposer un baisemain.

« Vous êtes magnifique, ma dame. Une vraie reine déjà. »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule. Je n'aurai rien à voir avec le titre de reine avant longtemps, je l'espère. »

« La vue seule de votre beauté risque de faire cesser les battements du cœur de mon cher père. »

« L'idée seule d'un mariage précipité avec une princesse cygne lui suffira amplement, Thor. » Souligna Sif. « Pitié, oublie cette folie et rend à cette jeune femme son habit. »

« Est-ce de la folie ? Si c'en est, la folie est la plus douce des bénédictions, et moi le plus fou du royaume. »

Définitivement, c'était à se demander comment Thor avait pu faire pour ne pas trouver femme, avec de tels poèmes au bout des lèvres. Loki ne pouvait pas lever les yeux au ciel, aussi s'autorisa-t-il à peine un fin sourire, avant de rappeler à Thor : « Vous m'aviez parlé de jardins ? »

« Ne devriez-vous pas avant aller voir le roi ? » Suggéra Sif – si Thor l'avait épousée, elle aurait fait une reine d'une grande sagesse, et Loki l'aurait sûrement choisie comme reine, si il avait jamais eu un jour la chance de devenir roi. « Ou au moins ta mère, Thor. Elle doit être dans son salon de lecture à cette heure là. »

« J'aimerais en effet expliquer la situation à Frigga au plus tôt, Thor. » Glissa Janna avec un adorable sourire sage – toutes ces délicatesses et minauderies répugnaient définitivement Loki, aussi bon acteur qu'il soit. Les quelques fois où il s'était retrouvé à séduire quelqu'un – outre cette histoire avec l'étalon à laquelle il refusait de songer – cela c'était le plus souvent déroulé à la suite de longues heures de devise d'où découlait une évidente attirance commune. Il ne s'_entendait_ même pas avec Thor. Du moins, plus depuis de nombreuses années.

« Comme vous préférerez. » Dit galamment le prince en tendant encore son bras à sa promise.

Bénie soit cette petite servante qui avait trouvé à Loki une paire de pantoufles de vair – les appartements de Frigga se trouvaient dans une autre aile de l'immense palais royal. Même en pressant le pas, les deux visiteurs mirent tant de temps à y arriver que le soleil était totalement levé lorsque Thor frappa à la porte du salon de lecture de sa mère. Il lui avait parlé, pendant qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs, de son quotidien au palais, et ce grand naïf devait sûrement avoir l'impression de la connaître un peu plus, alors qu'il n'avait parlé que de lui – mais Loki n'y trouvait rien à redire, car il ne tenait pas à devoir trop dire de son histoire. Devoir troquer le rôle raisonnable de demoiselle cygne contre celui de jeune femme déjà séduite pour pouvoir ombrager Sif auprès de Thor avait déjà été assez éprouvant, et malgré sa naïveté Thor risquait de se rendre compte de quelque chose bientôt si il devait lui en révéler plus sur son passé.

L'ombrelle dépliée à la main, Loki-Janna vit Lofn ouvrir la porte aux visiteurs.

« C'est votre fils, dame Frigga. » Annonça-t-elle à la reine.

« Loki ? » Demanda joyeusement la reine en se levant à moitié de son fauteuil.

« Non, mère, c'est moi. » Précisa Thor en saluant sa mère.

« Ah... Habituellement, c'est Loki qui vient me retrouver ici. » Expliqua Frigga, en adressant un sourire curieux à Janna. « Qui est cette jeune fille, Thor ? »

« Dame Frigga, je suis honorée de faire votre rencontre. Je suis... » Loki s'interrompit un instant, le temps de trouver une façon adaptée d'annoncer cela « Je suis en quelque sorte la promise de votre fils ? »

« Pardon ? » Demanda Frigga en haussant un sourcil, son visage se posant à nouveau sur son aîné. « Thor ? »

« C'est une princesse cygne, mère. Connaissant l'état de santé de père, je me suis dit que... »

« Seul son frère a des héritiers, hors j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils ne seraient pas à proprement parler aptes à diriger un royaume. » Compléta rapidement Loki – tout en se maudissant mentalement de rabaisser ainsi ses propres enfants. « Et votre fils a estimé que le plus rapide pour se marier serait de venir quérir l'une des miennes. Aussi me voilà, pour le bien du royaume. » Le voilà à devoir jouer les demoiselles cygnes patriotiques – il doutait fortement que ces dernières ne portent le moindre intérêt à l'identité du détenteur du trône, ou à ses héritiers.

Frigga adressa un regard las à Thor.

« Thor, tu es le fils aîné. Qui plus est, après ce que Loki a fait, ton père refusera bien sûr qu'un de ses enfants ne monte sur le trône dans le futur – tu connais son goût pour eux. Si Loki n'avait pas présenté Sleipnir à la cour comme cadeau à votre père, jamais Odin n'aurait ne serait-ce songé un instant l'accepter dans ses écuries. Alors rien ne sert de te presser pour nous présenter tes enfants. Maintenant, relâche mon amie ici présente... elle et ses sœurs sont lasses de cette ridicule tradition. »

Loki se mordit la lèvre. Et merde – un juron midgardien avait ici encore sa place. Frigga allait tout faire échouer, et il serait obligé de redevenir Loki – ce qui, au moins, lui épargnerait tous ces échanges niais avec Thor, que ce soit de paroles ou de regards. Il n'avait perdu qu'une semaine, heureusement. Il se préparait déjà à devoir penser à un énième plan quand Thor répondit d'une voix sans appel : « Non. »

Non ? Thor lui attrapa résolument la main.

« Cette femme est plus belle et intelligente que toutes celles que j'aurais pu un jour imaginer prendre pour femme – je n'ai que faire de votre avis, ou de celui de père, ou de celui de qui que ce soit. Janna va devenir ma femme parce qu'elle le doit, et je ferai en sorte qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi et finisse par se plaire à mes côtés. Je ne suis pas venu vous demander votre bénédiction, je suis venu vous présenter ma promise. Que cela vous plaise ou non. »

Loki était sidéré devant cette déclaration – celle là était... l'une des galantes de la cour l'aurait probablement qualifiée d'adorable. Principalement parce que pour la première fois, Thor allait dans son sens à l'encontre d'Odin, même si le prince n'en avait pas conscience. Le poigne de Thor se resserra autour de sa main Frigga se retourna vers la brune avec un sourire désolé.

« Je m'excuse, ma chère. Mon fils semble s'être réellement attaché à vous. Connaissant son passé affectif, je ne peux que l'excuser, mais il n'en sera peut-être pas de même pour vous... »

Loki réfléchit soigneusement jusqu'au choix de ses mots avant de répondre, son sourire masquant l'envie intense qui lui prenait de s'arracher la langue pour avoir ainsi complimenté Thor : « Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même si votre fils a réussi à s'emparer de mon habit, ne vous excusez pas. J'accepterais les responsabilités qui m'incomberont suite à cette erreur, quelles qu'elles soient. Et je ne puis que me féliciter d'avoir pour promis un homme comme votre fils, qui malgré toutes les épreuves qui ont pavé son passé est encore capable de formuler d'aussi touchantes paroles. »

Thor, soulagé, lui adressa un large sourire, pendant que Frigga lui attrapait les mains et les serraient entre les siennes.

« Oh, chère amie, merci ! Merci de ne pas vouloir entacher notre cour par un nouveau scandale, bien que cela soit parfaitement votre droit. Et sachez que je vous aiderais selon mes moyens à assumer ce rôle – je parlerais à mon mari de tout cela. Mais d'abord, il faut vous vêtir comme votre nouveau titre vous y oblige. Mon habilleuse personnelle va s'occuper de vous. Ivaleirra ! » S'exclama Frigga, et aussitôt une femme surgit à ses cotés. « Tu vas habiller la princesse... ? »

« Janna. » Murmura Loki avec hésitation.

Après une seconde de silence, Frigga hocha la tête.

« Tout à fait, c'est votre droit. C'est vrai que le nom est une chose très puissante, chez des créatures aussi magiques que vous... et cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas côtoyé l'une d'entre vous ! Ivaleirra, pare la princesse Janna comme il se doit ! »

L'habilleuse entraîna à sa suite Loki dans une salle, ronde et boisée, qu'il n'avait jamais vue, et le mit nue, à l'exception du corsage que la servante de Sif lui avait donné une heure auparavant. Pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Ivaleirra ne fit rien d'autre que de tourner autour de Loki sans but apparent, puis il s'aperçut qu'une robe se constituait, au premier abord à partir de rien, sur un mannequin face à une fenêtre sans draperies. Puis il réalisa que la lumière qui passait à travers la fenêtre, jaune d'or, se consolidait autour du buste de bois, avant de se changer en une réelle étoffe tissée d'or.

« Vous êtes une magicienne ? »

« Chaque femme est un peu magicienne à sa façon, n'est ce pas ? » Annonça énigmatiquement la couturière.

Loki haussa les épaules. Lui-même était un magicien très puissant, et il doutait que chaque femme renferme vraiment une once de pouvoir en elle, mais c'était sûrement le genre d'inepties dont les vieilles sorcières étaient persuadées – que c'était l'alpha féminin qui faisait la magie, ou il ne savait quoi encore. Sur le mannequin, les fils d'or avaient formé un motif d'écailles dorées, et des émeraudes formaient un col qui prendrait sûrement tout son cou une fois enfilée – mais au moins, il serait vêtu de ses couleurs habituelles. Ce n'était pas un hasard ou un éclat de clairvoyance de l'habilleuse quant à sa vraie identité; l'or était la couleur de la famille royale, roi et héritier exclus ( ceux là se devaient de porter de l'argent, signe de modestie par rapport au reste de leur famille ), et les émeraudes composaient ses parures depuis toujours, puisque ses yeux étaient du même vert, et qu'il en avait conservé la couleur pour l'apparence de Janna.

Au bout de ce qui paru durer une éternité à Loki, la robe cessa de s'agiter dans un vent imaginaire et se figea sur le mannequin, inanimée, finie. Loki constata qu'elle ressemblait à une mue de serpent – une splendide, royale, mue de serpent d'or. Une fois enfilée, il aurait sûrement l'air d'être en train de se faire gober par un reptile ; la mode asgardienne n'avait décidément rien à envier à la mode midgardienne dans le grandiloquent et le ridicule. L'habilleuse l'aida à mettre l'habit par dessus son corset, puis la raccompagna dans le salon de lecture, où se trouvait encore Thor. Il l'accueillit avec des étoiles dans les yeux, et Loki ne put s'empêcher de rougir – il avait toujours cherché de l'attention, quelle qu'elle soit, mais cette admiration était presque trop venant de Thor.

« Vous êtes magnifique. Ma mère m'aurait sûrement épargné quelques remontrances si elle vous avait vue comme je vous vois maintenant. »

« Des remontrances ? »

« Elle n'approuve pas mon idée – pas plus qu'elle n'avait approuvé mon amour pour Sif lorsque j'étais enfant, ni celui pour Jane plus tard. Qui que je choisisse, ça ne sera jamais la bonne aux yeux de ma mère... »

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, puis Thor s'inclina devant la brune.

« Maintenant que mon père doit être au courant, et avec lui une bonne partie de la cour, seriez vous toujours tentée par une balade aux jardins ? »

* * *

_Note de l'auteur :_ J'ai eu pitié de ceux qui avaient été coupés dans leur élan par la fin du précédent chapitre ( bah quoi, le suspens, c'est parfait ! Vous n'avez pas vu les épisodes de fin de saison de Supernatural ? ), alors je vous laisse méditer sur le plan douteux de Loki sans plus de questionnements. Donnez moi votre avis, plaignez vous de la façon de parler des personnages ou du déroulement de l'histoire et de la bêtise de Thor - mais je vous rappelle que Loki est entre autres choses le dieu de la manipulation. Arnaquer Thor, c'est dans ses gènes depuis toujours...

Désolée si ce chapitre semble plus "compact" que le précédent, mais il se déroule beaucoup de choses subitement et tous essayent d'amoindrir les effets que ça risque d'avoir sur la réputation de la famille royale ( "Mon cadet a volé le Tesseract et essayé de dominer Midgard... Oh, mon aîné ? Non, lui, il se contente de kidnapper des créatures magiques pour les épouser !" ), alors pour le moment tout le monde prend ça "bien"... du moins en présence de la-dite créature magique.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre III, qui jusqu'ici est le plus long que j'ai écrit !


	3. III – Les Aveugles

_Note de l'auteur :_ Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée pour le chapitre de cette semaine qui arrive un peu tardivement, j'ai été honteusement traînée de force au restaurant à l'encontre de mon plein gré... Puis faire du shopping, menottée et bâillonnée à la Loki... pour essayer une magnifique robe en dentelle, mais bien sûr ils n'avaient pas la couleur que je voulais dans ma taille... Bref.

Ce chapitre est passé par la bêta-lecture, mais je dois avouer qu'ensuite je n'ai fais que le survoler avant de le poster ( histoire de ne pas le poster en soirée quoi, parce que ce soir j'ai des projets épiques impliquant une tasse de thé, mes cours de philo et mon humble personne ), alors normalement toutes les notes de bêta ont du êtres appliquées et dûment supprimées du texte, mais si vous y trouvez quelques incohérences ça doit venir de ça ! ( ou alors juste de moi. Désolée. )

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, merci beaucoup pour les reviews, les favoris, etc... ( j'ai chaud au cœur à chaque fois que je vois un nouveau mail arriver dans ma boîte grâce à vous ! )

On se retrouve en bas pour parler du chapitre de la semaine prochaine !

* * *

_Chapitre III – Les Aveugles_

Loki accepta avec plaisir, avide de connaître la réaction des autres compagnons de Thor. Ceux ci ne tardèrent pas, une fois le couple assis sur l'un des banc des jardins royaux. Tout en respirant à plein poumon l'odeur piquante des arbres de citron main qui entouraient le chemin pavé, installé sur l'un des bancs le bordant, Loki se permit quelques instants de jubilation lorsqu'il vit que Sif n'était pas avec les autres compagnons de Thor – cela lui facilitait la tâche pour le moment. Fandral, Hogun et Volstagg s'agenouillèrent devant leur prince et sa promise, avant d'assaillir Thor de questions. Loki resta sagement à ses côtés, comme toute bonne future reine devait savoir le faire, et ne manqua pas de relever les fréquents coups d'œil que Thor et Fandral lui jetaient. Amusant – un jour, il testerait les effets de la rivalité amoureuses entre guerriers. Très vite, la discussion aborda le sujet du mariage, et Janna se trouva mêlée à la conversation. Hogun avait entendu Frigga et Odin en discuter : il se ferait le plus vite possible, Frigga y tenait absolument, mais en grandes pompes, comme se le devait un mariage princier – cela, c'était Odin qui y tenait, malgré l'identité de la future mariée. Loki ne pu s'empêcher de ressasser l'idée qu'Odin n'avait organisé de fêtes pour aucun de ses deux mariages. Les trois guerriers annoncèrent ensuite qu'ils se rendaient à la salle d'entraînement, et Loki insista pour les y suivre, afin que Thor puisse lui aussi s'entraîner.

La salle d'entraînement était une grande pièce carrée, très lumineuse, grâce à une grande baie vitrée qui constituait l'intégralité d'un mur, et au mur opposé orné d'un immense miroir. A l'extérieur se trouvaient des bancs, où les demoiselles nobles pouvaient s'asseoir pour observer les guerriers à l'œuvre – Janna s'y installa tandis que Thor rejoignait ses amis à l'intérieur. Pendant trois heures consécutives, Loki resta là, à feindre d'observer son prince pour en réalité pouvoir écouter ce que disaient les commères de la cour au sujet de Janna. La plupart s'extasiaient sur sa beauté, d'autres la traitaient d'intrigante et la soupçonnait d'avoir envoûté Thor, mais en aucun cas l'une d'entre elles ne vint lui parler. Puis Loki se lassa, et se décida plutôt de s'assurer que personne ne réussirait à convaincre Thor de lui rendre son habit; il connaissait Odin, et que celui ci ai accepté le mariage aussi vite, sans même avoir rencontré la promise de son fils, était très étrange. Après avoir vérifié qu'aucun des guerriers ne regardaient dans sa direction, Loki se leva et se dirigea vers les écuries, où il trouva son double en train de parler avec Sleipnir. Sans lui adresser la moindre parole, la brune souleva les tapis de selle où Thor avait dissimulé le manteau de plumes, et l'extirpa de sa cachette. Sleipnir hennit, et Loki-Janna lui tendit le plumage, qu'il attrapa aussitôt et mâchonna distraitement, avant de l'enfouir sous la paille de son box. Puis son double lui adressa un sourire victorieux.

« Nous n'avons pas encore été présentés. Tout se passe bien ? »

« Parfaitement bien, merci. »

« Janna ! Loki ! » S'écria Thor, arrivant en courant. « Ma dame, vous ne pouvez pas disparaître ainsi ! »

« Je m'en excuse, mais j'étais intriguée par ce frère dont vous m'avez parlé, et une de vos courtisanes m'a indiqué qu'il se trouvait ici... » S'expliqua la brune avec une moue désolée.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Thor, je n'envisage pas de te voler ta promise, si c'est ce que tu crains... Elle n'est pas vraiment mon genre. » Ricana Loki en continuant de flatter l'encolure de son fils.

Thor tentait désespérément de jeter un coup d'œil à la pile de tapis de selle, mais Loki l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'éloigner un peu de Janna.

« Mon frère, tu n'as pas tardé avant d'écouter mes recommandations ! Puisque mes suggestions te prennent tant à cœur, pourquoi ne pas me nommer conseiller une fois sur le trône ? » Suggéra-t-il sur un ton badin.

Bien que distrait, le dieu du tonnerre releva aussitôt les paroles fourbes de son frère.

« Non, Loki. » Asséna-t-il d'une voix ferme. « Tu es un criminel aux yeux de la justice, tu ne peux pas me conseiller, ni maintenant, ni plus tard. Remercie déjà père pour sa mansuétude lors de ton procès. »

Le visage du dieu de la malice se ferma, et il s'éloigna rapidement. Janna, stupéfaite par l'idiotie de Thor – il n'avait _réellement_ pas compris ce qu'impliquait l'errance éternelle sur Asgard ? - s'accrocha à son bras et posa à contre cœur la tête contre son épaule.

« Alors voilà donc le petit frère adoptif très intelligent et mère d'un cheval. Vos rapports me semblent assez tendus. »

« Il a récemment... été condamné, et il ne parvient pas à l'accepter. » Soupira Thor comme à regret. « Pour quel crime ? »

« Il a tenté de conquérir Midgard. »

« C'est un crime ? Je veux dire, » Rectifia Loki après avoir perçu le regard étonné et réprobateur du blond, « Midgard, Midgard... Si vous n'étiez pas amoureux d'une de leur femelles, auriez-vous ne serait-ce que porté attention à cette tentative de prise de pouvoir ? C'est ce que font les rois, non ? Ils se reproduisent et conquèrrent de nouveaux territoires. »

Les deux asgardiens restèrent un moment silencieux, avançant le long des allées entourant le palais et observant les gens se presser vers leurs foyers, où le repas allait bientôt avoir lieu. Loki se sentait mal à l'aise dans sa longue robe d'or qui entravait ses pas, et porta plusieurs fois une main nerveuse aux émeraudes qui ornaient sa poitrine – il n'avait pas remarqué lors de sa confection qu'une longue ligne d'émeraudes se détachait du col pour plonger entre les deux seins, comme pour les soutenir – avant de sursauter quand Thor reprit la parole.

« Il est vrai qu'à ces abords Loki ferai un meilleur roi que moi. Mais il lui manque une qualité indispensable pour prendre place sur le trône. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Le respect. »

Loki s'apprêtait à riposter, mais fronça les sourcils, avant d'acquiescer. Certes, il n'y avait qu'une poignée de personnes envers qui il ressentait du respect, et ce dernier se présentait sous de nombreuses formes tordues chez le dieu de la malice. Anthony Stark, par exemple – bien plus intelligent qu'une majorité des connaissances asgardiennes de Loki, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'essayer de, chronologiquement, le tromper, le manipuler ( ces parties là avec succès ceci dit ), l'envoûter, détruire la ville où il vivait et plus précisément cette ridicule tour qui portait son nom, et enfin le tuer. Tout ça avec le plus grand respect, bien entendu.

« J'aimerai manger. » Marmonna Loki pour se soustraire aux souvenirs de son plan raté.

« Maintenant ? »

« Si possible. »

« Qu'est ce que... enfin... bien sûr, nous pourrions aller aux cuisines... Avez vous un régime alimentaire particulier ? » Marmonna Thor en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

« Oh, oui, nous mangeons exclusivement des cœurs de nouveaux-nés et des algues d'eau douce. »

Thor la regarda un instant, les yeux écarquillés, avant de ciller face au sourire indulgent que lui adressait Janna.

« Vous plaisantez. »

« Effectivement. Je n'ai pas particulièrement le poisson et les crustacés, mais je suis omnivore sous cette forme. »

« Parfait. » Annonça le blond en lui tendant galamment un bras pour qu'elle s'appuie. « Allons manger, alors. »

Thor les guida jusqu'aux cuisines, où il s'attablèrent devant une immense table en bois recouverte de plats en argent. Après s'être vaguement interrogé sur les raisons qui avaient poussé Thor à ne pas exposer directement Janna au regard du peuple via un repas dans la salle de banquet - il devait sûrement craindre la réaction d'Odin - Loki commença à déguster ce que les cuisiniers posait devant lui, avec force de révérences et de minauderies.

C'était la première fois depuis un long moment qu'il pouvait paraître dans une salle du palais sans être couvert de regards réprobateurs, aussi apprécia-t-il vraiment ce repas. Thor lui comptait les charmes d'Asgard, supposant qu'une demoiselle cygne ne devait pas beaucoup profiter des vallées baignées du soleil couchant et des nuits claires au dessus du Bifrost, et Loki se contentait de manger du bout des lèvres en contemplant le blond lui dépeindre ces paysages magiques. Il dévora comme ça trois brioches au miel blond, une assiette de potage de tuberculeuses et des tranches de viande rôtie finement coupées, les oreilles bercées par la voix basse du prince d'Asgard. L'hydromel était moelleux et parfumé, et Loki se surprit à se sentir apaisé. Sa robe moulante ne le gênait même plus, malgré les écailles d'or qui continuaient à s'enfoncer dans ses côtes quand il faisait des mouvements trop amples.

Il sentait le regard de Thor qui, face à lui, détaillait du coin de l'œil la demoiselle cygne qu'il était, en passant de ses descriptions amoureuses de la faune et la flore de son pays à des anecdotes plus personnelles, sur des souvenirs de guerre, ou même d'enfance. Loki, repu et bercé par la voix du dieu du tonnerre, l'écouta lui conter sa rencontre avec Sif et Hogun, puis avec ses autres compagnons, sans vraiment jamais mentionner son frère adoptif. Loki le remarqua sans plus d'émoi - à l'époque dont Thor faisait l'éloge, il passait la plus grande partie de son temps dans la salle de lecture de Frigga.

Les cuisiniers débarrassèrent la table et apportèrent les desserts sur la table. Thor interrompit l'histoire qu'il était en train de mimer, à grand renfort de grimaces enfantines, et se tourna vers Janna.

« Ce que je vous raconte ne vous intéresse pas, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oh, si ! » Affirma Loki avec un sourire désolé. « Je suis juste lasse. »

« Désirez vous que je vous fasse préparer des appartements ? »

Sur un hochement de la tête de Loki, deux jeunes hommes sortirent aussitôt de la pièce, sûrement pour aller quémander l'aide de femmes de chambre. Loki jeta un coup d'œil d'ensemble à la table : elle était couverte de pichets de nectar de fruits et de fleurs, de plats remplis de compotes ou de fruits rôtis, et de gâteaux sous cloche de cristal. Son assiette d'or avait été lavée et replacée devant lui, et la petite panière tressée posée à coté était remplie de brioches au miel blond, au sucre candi, à la sauge ou la lavande, de petits pains aux pensées ou au pavot, de biscuits aux fleurs de nénuphar ou au miel de sapin. Loki attrapa une brioche à la sauge et appuya légèrement sur la croûte, qui se fendilla en laissant échapper une délicieuse odeur sucrée et chaude. La croûte avait du être lissée au miel, car elle était collante - Loki se lécha l'index. Mmh, miel de genévrier.

Quand il reposa son regard sur Thor, celui ci avait la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux brillants. Le brun soupira intérieurement - qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore, à le regarder avec ces yeux plein de vénération et d'amour ? Pour cacher son agacement, il rompit une brioche au sucre candi et la recouvrit d'une généreuse couche de compote de pomme d'or. Thor laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Une princesse cygne qui se fait une tartine d'enfant ? »

Loki lui adressa un regard moqueur, avant de recouvrir l'autre moitié de sa brioche de crème de citron-main et de la tendre au blond, qui l'accepta avec un rire un peu plus rauque. Les deux asgardiens mangèrent en silence leurs tartines, puis Loki mordit dans la brioche à la sauge qu'il avait choisie plus tôt. Elle était idéalement moelleuse, et très légèrement piquante grâce au miel de genévrier. Il savoura la brioche en regardant Thor, qui mangeait un biscuit au citron rouge, dans les yeux. Après quelques minutes, Loki secoua la tête et posa résolument ses yeux sur une rainure gravée dans le bois de la table.

Ils finirent le repas en silence, avec quelques graines de cardamone glissées sous leurs langues - un silence tranquille, doux et intime.

Loki annonça ensuite qu'elle - Janna - allait se retirer dans ses appartements pour se reposer. Thor lui proposa à nouveau son bras, sur lequel il s'appuya avec plaisir jusqu'aux appartements qui lui avaient été dédiés.

Loki fut surpris quand il se retrouva dans sa chambre. Il la connaissait très bien, c'était celle qui était réservée à une éventuelle princesse dans la famille – une éventuelle future reine ; ainsi, Odin comptait vraiment marier Thor avec une femme dont il ne savait rien, pas même l'apparence. Ceci dit, le vieux dieu devait s'estimer chanceux d'avoir échappé à l'amour de Thor pour sa mortelle.

La chambre avait été parée de somptueuses tentures bleu vert, qui imitait le mouvement des vagues quand elles étaient agitées. Une fausse écume frôlait même le sol au bas des tentures - et Loki constata en les examinant qu'il s'agissait d'un léger duvet de cygne. Ironique. Le somptueux lit à baldaquin était orné du même tissu, et quand il s'y allongea, le prince des mensonges se laissa perdre un instant par le décor qui avait été peint au plafond.

Il avait été orné de façon à ressembler au ciel infini - et Loki aurait presque pu jurer que les nuages légers qui flottaient à son plafond avançaient lentement. Il resta là à contempler le vide au dessus du baldaquin, jusqu'à ce que dans le ciel ne commence à apparaître quelques étoiles. Surpris - pas par l'apparition d'étoiles sur son plafond, des sorts enfantins permettaient ça - il regarda par la fenêtre et constata que le soleil était effectivement couché. Il n'avait pas prévu de rester ainsi aussi longtemps ; le repas du soir allait sûrement bientôt avoir lieu, et dans tous les cas, il devait retrouver Thor, plus splendide encore qu'avant, pour que le dieu du tonnerre cède irrémédiablement à son charme et ne songe plus jamais à lui rendre son manteau – ceci dit, Sleipnir devait avoir fini de le réduire en charpie. Ha.

Loki passa dans une salle d'habillage attenante à sa nouvelle chambre, et fut émerveillé par les dizaines de robes qu'il trouva là, toutes assorties d'une parure, d'une paire de pantoufles, d'une ombrelle et parfois d'une coiffe. Il y avait là des robes de cérémonies somptueuses, outrageusement ornées de pierreries et aux draperies soigneusement travaillées; des robes d'appartement classiques, à peine travaillées, mais alors sublimes précisément par leur simplicité; des tenues adaptées à toutes les occasions, des corsets de toutes les formes inimaginables, des émeraudes déclinées sous toutes les formes, des poudre d'apparat brillantes et des fards de toutes les teintes seyant à une princesse possibles.

Il choisit une robe en soie verte décorée d'organza aux reflets dorés, des chaussures apparemment faites d'émeraude lissée à bordures d'or, mais qui, bien entendu, s'avérèrent encore plus confortables que les bottines en cuir usées jusqu'à la lie que Loki utilisait depuis son adolescence, tenue qu'il compléta d'un simple cercle d'or qu'il posa comme un diadème sur ses longs cheveux noirs. Il s'appliqua ensuite à les tresser comme il avait vu les servantes le faire à sa mère - cela s'avéra particulièrement difficile à faire soi-même, aussi n'obtient-il qu'une tresse lâche, qui lui arrivait au bas des reins. Il préféra éviter de se parer ridiculement de poudres dont il ne connaissait pas l'usage, et sortit du cabinet ainsi vêtu.

Enfin, il s'estima prêt à sortir se présenter à la cour, et à affronter le regard d'Odin sur sa future-belle-fille.

* * *

Un valet, vêtu d'une livrée grise et or - les couleurs de Frigga - l'attendait devant la porte de ses appartements. D'un coup d'œil, Janna indiqua qu'elle le suivait, et ils s'enfoncèrent dans les couloirs du palais, jusqu'à l'entrée discrète qui menait à la salle du Conseil. Les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, Loki entra dans l'immense pièce vitrée.

D'une forme ovale, les murs de la pièce étaient entièrement composés de miroirs, et le plafond étaient une immense vitre au centre de laquelle avait été fixé un chandelier en or supportant plus de cent chandelles; le sol était pavé d'un marbre sans tâches, et une table ronde encombrait le centre de la salle. Odin trônait face à la porte, Frigga à sa droite, Tyr à sa gauche. Alors que ces deux derniers lui adressaient un regard encourageant, celui d'Odin était glacial, et Loki cru un instant que le père de toutes choses l'avait percé à jour. Puis il remarqua un bol de granit orné de runes reposant au centre de la table, son contenu d'un bleu lumineux bouillonnant, et son inquiétude augmenta encore.

« Ainsi, tu es la femme que Thor a choisi de prendre pour épouse. » Déclara Odin.

« Oui, mon roi. » Répondit sagement Janna en adressant une révérence au vieil homme.

« Tu es une demoiselle cygne, l'une des compagnes de Weiland. »

« Nous ne sommes pas toutes les compagnes de Weiland !» Répliqua Loki d'un ton égal.

« Et tu as dit à ma femme que tu acceptais ton sort, puisque tu n'avais pas réussi à échapper à la ruse de mon fils. C'est bien cela ? » Interrogea Odin d'un ton où perçait le scepticisme.

« Exactement. »

« Tu cèdes donc à mon fils car il a su te posséder ? »

« En quelque sorte. » Éluda la future princesse d'une voix embarrassée.

« Es-tu capable de lui donner des enfants ? »

« Pardon ? Je veux dire, oui, j'en suis capable, mais... vous ne voulez pas d'héritiers dans l'instant, n'est ce pas ? » Balbutia Loki – il ne se sentait pas du tout prêt à faire ce genre de _choses_ avec Thor, lui qui pour une raison inconnue était encore embarrassé en le regardant juste dans les yeux plus tôt dans la journée.

« Tout à fait. » Déclara Odin avec un regard sombre que Loki ne sut interpréter. « J'attends de toi que tu enfantes quand je te le demanderai, en temps et en heure. Es-tu capable de cela ? »

Les entrailles de Loki se glacèrent. Les femmes cygnes étaient-elles capables de maîtriser leur corps au point de choisir le moment de leur accouchement, ou était-ce l'un des innombrables délires de pouvoir du vieux ? Frigga répondit à sa place d'un petit rire à l'intention de son mari :

« Enfin, Odin, aucune femme n'est capable de ça ! »

« Je suis sur que Janna fera tout son possible pour satisfaire vos attentes, mon roi. » Ajouta Tyr avec un sourire en coin à Loki, qui n'eut qu'à hocher la tête.

L'eau qui se trouvait dans le bol de pierre s'éleva pour se transformer en une tête masculine, sa longue barbe cachant le cou encore sanguinolent – Mimir, le dieu de la sagesse, qui ne siègait au Conseil que pour les affaires les plus sérieuses. Habituellement, Thor aussi aurait eu sa place ici, mais le caractère même de la réunion l'en excluait.

Le visage aquatique sonda un long moment Loki du regard, avant d'annoncer d'un ton décidé « C'est la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver au royaume, si tant est que cette jeune personne choisit de prendre les bonnes décisions le moment venu. »

« Parfait. » Tonna le roi d'Asgard en se levant. « Je dois aller m'apprêter pour le banquet. J'espère que je vous y verrait aux côtés de mon fils. »

« Bien sur, mon roi. » Murmura Janna en adressant une autre révérence à l'homme tandis qu'il quittait la salle.

Tyr conversa un instant avec Frigga tandis que l'eau perdait son éclat et retombait calmement dans le baquet, puis le dieu de la guerre quitta la pièce à son tour, laissant les deux femmes seules. La reine s'approcha de la brune et lui attrapa doucement le bras.

« Vous avez fait forte impression sur Tyr, mon amie. » Dit-elle avec un rire franc. « Maintenant, venez, je vais vous aider à vous apprêter comme il sied pour un banquet de cette ampleur. »

De retour dans la pièce en bois qu'il avait déjà visitée plus tôt dans la journée - il lui semblait pourtant que des jours étaient passés, et ses jambes peinaient à le porter - Loki fut à nouveau mis à nu, et contemplé sous toutes ses coutures par Frigga elle-même. La reine agita négligemment la main, et une robe commença à se composer sur le mannequin, tandis qu'elle discutait avec Janna.

« Vos couleurs sont les même que Loki - mon second fils, dont vous avez du entendre parler - mais ce soir, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous vêtir comme si c'était lui le prince dont vous dépendiez alors que nous vous présentons à la cour. Je pense à quelque chose de très délicat sans sembler trop "royal", par délicatesse pour les simples gens du peuple qui seront là. Je songe à m'inspirer d'une des robes d'Oye, peut-être celle de la lune, pour mettre en valeur votre peau... »

« Oye ? »

« Oh, c'est un ancien conte. Une princesse dont la mère meurt et le père tombe fou amoureux. Elle refuse de se céder à lui, et sa marraine lui conseille alors d'exiger des robes impossibles à réaliser - en lui promettant de se remettre à lui quand elle les obtiendra. La première est une robe de temps, la seconde une de lune, la troisième une de soleil - bien sur, les couleurs du Soleil s'accorderaient mieux aux couleurs de Thor, mais un jaune jurerait affreusement avec votre peau. »

« Qu'arrive-t-il à la princesse, ensuite ? »

« Quand il lui cède successivement les trois robes, elle demande alors le plus impossible : l'origine des richesses de son père, la dépouille de l'oie qui dans son poulailler pond des œufs d'or. »

« Et... ? » Demanda Loki avec une once impatience - jamais Frigga ne lui avait dit ce conte, durant son enfance, et il devait avouer qu'il appréciait particulièrement l'esprit des contes parmi tous les genres de littérature qu'il avait lu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, de même que celui des mythes asgardiens.

« Et il le lui donne. » Conclut Frigga avec un sourire mystérieux. « Mais pourquoi ne pas demander plus de détails à Thor ? C'était son conte préféré quand il était enfant - tellement qu'il en a gardé le recueil. »

Ce devait être pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais entendu ce conte. Loki ne rajouta rien, laissant le soin à Frigga de lui faire la conversation, dos au mannequin. Après lui avoir raconté l'histoire attendrissante du cerf que Thor, enfant, avait ramené au château pour le garder secrètement dans sa chambre pendant deux semaines, la reine s'écarta de la brune.

« Votre robe est prête, très chère. »

Loki se retourna - et se trouva face à la plus belle robe qu'il ai jamais vue. Elle semblait composée de doux rayons de lune, d'un beige rayonnant, et était ornée à l'encolure de trois rangées de perles nacrées, tandis qu'une autre rangée de perles plus fines allaient souligner l'emplacement où se trouverait bientôt sa poitrine. Le tissu tombait légèrement jusqu'aux pieds du mannequin, puis s'étiolait jusqu'à disparaître au sol. Frigga lui adressa un sourire radieux.

« Elle vous plaît ? »

« Elle est splendide. Ma reine, je... » Loki balbutia, exceptionnellement à court de mots. « Merci. »

Sa voix n'avait pas été plus forte qu'un souffle, et la reine quitta la pièce avec un sourire satisfait. Loki secoua la tête - il fallait qu'il se reprenne, tout ça lui montait à la tête. C'était la fatigue, bien sûr ; maintenir son double actif était épuisant, et il n'avait pas dormi depuis la nuit précédente en plus de cela.

Son plan, par ailleurs, se déroulait à merveille. Chacun de ses faux pas avait vite été rattrapé, et tous au palais semblaient entendus - et même heureux - à l'idée de marier Thor à une inconnue, ce qui était à la fois gratifiant puisque tous semblaient apprécier Janna, et assez énervant car, bien entendu, jamais personne ne s'était autant intéressé à une des promises de Loki. Nul ne veillait donc vraiment aux intérêts de Thor ? A part Sif, bien sur, mais Sif était d'une intelligence redoutable, couplée à une absence de tendresse indulgente pour le dieu du tonnerre, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Frigga. Loki sentit un petit pincement se manifester dans sa poitrine alors qu'il pensait à Frigga; la tromper ne lui plaisait pas, car elle s'était toujours montrée douce et généreuse envers lui, malgré toutes ses erreurs. Leurs erreurs respectives, si il devait être franc.

Il enfila la robe qu'elle avait confectionné pour lui. Contrairement à la robe d'écailles qui l'avait meurtri, celle ci semblait taillée au cœur d'un nuage. Le tissu caressait délicieusement sa peau, et les perles soutenait sa poitrine et ses poignets avec douceur. Il se mira un instant dans le miroir de plein pied qui se trouvait là : son reflet était celui d'une nymphe aux traits de Sif, et aux parures de Frigga. Loki laissa échapper un ricanement - Janna était tout bonnement irrésistible. Aucune ne pouvait le surpasser, et bientôt Thor aurait oublié la guerrière et l'humaine au profit de celle qu'il croyait être une demoiselle cygne.

Le miroir se troubla. Loki haussa un sourcil - les miroirs ne se troublaient pas, les miroirs reflétaient ce qu'ils trouvaient face à eux. La brune quitta la pièce, une fois chaussée de pantoufles d'hermine, ignorant la nouvelle ombre qui passait sur la surface lisse. La fatigue lui faisait voir des choses qui n'étaient pas, voilà tout.

* * *

Lofn l'interpella alors qu'il traversait le couloir des Miroirs pour se rendre à la salle de banquet.

« Princesse Janna ! La reine désire que vous portiez cette bague. » Dit-elle à la brune en lui présentant un fin anneau de diamant. « Et elle m'a aussi chargée de vous prévenir que des valets ont été mis à votre disposition - leurs livrées sont grises et vertes. C'est que vous voyez, » Ajouta-t-elle sous le regard surpris de Janna ( pas d'or dans sa livrée ? ) « La livrée grise et or est réservée à la reine elle-même, et la verte et or est celle du prince Loki. »

Loki acquiesça d'une façon qu'il espérait bienveillante, puis laissa la servante lui mettre l'anneau à la main gauche. Il était ravi que sa mère cède sa propre bague de fiançailles pour bénir une union entre deux êtres qui quelques heures plutôt ne se connaissaient pas – même si, une fois de plus, il aurait mille fois plus apprécié l'attention si elle avait été cédée à l'une de ses promises aussi – et tout autant ravi que personne ne suggère ni ne songe à le priver de sa livrée pour la céder à Janna.

La jeune femme aux cheveux d'or l'accompagna ensuite jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle de banquet - Frigga l'avait visiblement désignée comme la chaperonne de Janna. Peu de monde y avait pour le moment prit place, Odin n'ayant pas encore paru à la table royale, mais Frigga et Thor trônaient déjà à leur place, la reine installée dans le fauteuil à la droite du trône du père de toutes choses, celui de Thor à sa gauche. Guidée par Lofn, elle prit place au siège qui lui revenait désormais, à la gauche de Thor. Loki en regretterai presque son ancienne place, face au dieu blond, qui lui permettait de ne pas voir le peuple lui jeter des regards de dégoût ou, comme c'était le cas sous cette forme, intrigués. Thor se pencha vers Janna dès qu'elle fut convenablement assise :

« Vous êtes splendide. »

« Vous aussi. » Répondit Loki avec un petit gloussement - car Thor s'était effectivement fait beau pour l'occasion, sa barbe soigneusement taillée, ses cheveux blonds soigneusement démêlés, son armure quotidienne remplacée par un amas de lourds tissus, duquel on parvenait à distinguer un veston coupé dans du velours rouge et épais, et une sorte de jabot de soie qui surgissait sous son menton. Janna laissa échapper un rire moqueur, avant de se pencher vers le prince pour réajuster sa chemise et natter une minuscule tresse sur la tempe gauche du bond.

« Une tresse porte-bonheur. » Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe et de se rasseoir correctement sur sa chaise.

Thor sembla troublé un instant, puis se reprit et se pencha vers Janna.

« Mon père vous a convoquée sans me prévenir. Pardonnez moi de ne pas avoir été présent. »

« Oh, ce n'est rien ! Tout s'est bien déroulé. » Affirma Loki alors que la salle se remplissait lentement.

Tyr vint s'asseoir face à lui - et Loki savait que ce n'était pas sa place habituelle, car lui même siégeait en temps normal en face de Thor, et que Tyr n'était pas l'un de ses voisins de table. Il ne fit cependant aucune remarque, puisque Janna n'était pas censée savoir cela. Elle adressa un sourire poli au dieu de la guerre, puis se plongea dans la contemplation de ses mains, posées sur ses genoux - et vite rejointes par une main bien plus large et chaude. Thor serra vivement ses mains dans la sienne, et se pencha à nouveau vers elle pour lui murmurer :

« Celui qui vient de s'asseoir en face de vous est Tyr, mon demi-frère. Mon père l'a eu avec une déesse du nom de Beyla, mais ne l'a pas reconnu comme son fils; aussi il ne peut pas prétendre au trône d'Asgard. »

Janna hocha la tête, puis demanda sur le même ton :

« Avez vous d'autres frères ? »

« Oh, plusieurs. » Annonça Thor avec un sourire fier. « Mais seul Loki et moi avons été reconnus par Odin et Frigga - et seul moi puis vraiment prétendre au trône, puisque... » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, secoua la tête d'un air dépité, et continua. « Il y a Baldr, dieu de la lumière, la beauté, la jeunesse et l'amour; Höd, qui n'a plus de pouvoir depuis qu'il a assassiné Baldr; Vidar, le dieu du silence; Vali, dieu de la vengeance; j'ai aussi deux demi-sœurs, Hnoss et Gersimi, les déesses des joailliers et des pierres précieuses. »

« Ont-ils des enfants ? »

« Baldr a Forseti, le dieu de la justice et de la réconciliation. Et bien sur, il y a les enfants de Loki : Nari, le dieu de la nuit, Fenrir, le loup géant, Jörmungandr, le serpent de l'Arbre-Monde, Hela, la déesse des morts, Sleipnir, la monture de mon père, que vous avez déjà rencontré, et Vali, le loup-garou. Et ce ne sont que ceux qu'il a reconnus. »

« Intéressant. »

« Je n'emploierais pas ce mot. » Marmonna Thor.

Avant que Loki ne puisse l'interroger sur la signification de cette phrase, Odin entra dans la salle, et le silence se fit. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à son trône, s'assit, et balaya l'assistance du regard, avant d'annoncer d'une voix neutre d'émotions :

« Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que mon fils s'est aujourd'hui choisi une promise. »

Des chuchotements exaltés traversèrent aussitôt la pièce. Odin les arrêta d'une main levée.

« Pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient, c'est la demoiselle Janna, que voilà. » Précisa-t-il en indiquant d'un geste de la même main la brune, assise aux côtés de Thor. Elle inclina respectueusement la tête, pendant de le roi reprenait :

« Le mariage les unissant aura lieu dans une lune, une fois la Grande Chasse finie et d'ici là, elle bénéficiera du statut de duchesse. Il n'est bien entendu que provisoire, et il serait dans votre intérêt personnel de vous comporter dès maintenant avec le respect que vous lui devrez bientôt en tant que votre princesse. »

Sa déclaration sur Janna s'acheva aussitôt, suivie par l'annonce des dates de la prochaine Grande Chasse, qui causa presque autant d'émoi parmi les guerriers que l'idée du futur mariage de leur prince n'en avait causé sur les femmes. Loki soupira, et Thor lui adressa un regard à la fois amusé et rassurant. Son plan se déroulait parfaitement jusqu'à maintenant - peut être même trop, à vrai dire. Tout ceci était trop facile, mais peut-être que Thor n'était pas le seul nerveux face à l'éventualité de voir Fenrir monter sur le trône, tout irréaliste qu'elle soit.

Les serveurs avaient littéralement couvert les tablées de mets, tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres : volailles et gibiers à la broche, en ragoût, crus ou faisandés; poissons et crustacés encore humides de l'eau de mer, marinés dans du jus d'agrumes ou bien rôtis; légumes et fruits sous toutes leurs formes; pichets d'hydromel, de vins et d'alcools moins nobles; panières de pains encore chauds et craquants. Loki, bien plus apte à apprécier un repas maintenant que chaque regard porté sur lui était admirateur ou envieux, se servit de petites portions de chaque plats qui passaient devant lui. Thor le couvait d'un air tendre, Frigga lui adressait des sourires amicaux, et même Odin semblait poser un regard fier sur lui - c'était plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu espérer sous sa forme aesir, et encore moins sous sa forme jotun. Gersimi, qui avait visiblement décidé que la place de Loki lui revenait lorsqu'il ne se présentait pas aux festins, devisa joyeusement avec la future princesse d'une façon amicale qu'elle n'avait jamais accordé à son demi-frère ( adoptif, certes ) même avant qu'il ne tente de prendre le trône par la ruse.

A la fin du festin, Thor prit une brioche au caramel et la rompit, avant d'en couvrir une moitié de compote de melon et de lui tendre avec un regard moqueur. Janna lui prit délicatement des mains, et croqua dedans après un coup d'œil faussement exaspéré au dieu du tonnerre. Loki s'amusait vraiment. Repu, il pencha sa tête pour la poser sur le bras de Thor, qui en profita pour poser sa main sur la cuisse de Janna. C'en était écœurant de tendresse et de sur-protection - Loki ne se leurrait pas, jamais le blond n'aurait osé faire ça si Tyr, face à lui, ne s'appliquait pas consciencieusement à sonder Janna d'un regard tenté. Vraiment, les mâles n'étaient que des stupides cœurs sur pattes, tellement aisés à manipuler que Loki se lapidait mentalement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Le repas s'acheva, Odin se leva et sortit, puis le peuple quitta lentement la salle, les discussions vaguement interrompues par leur gloutonnerie reprenant de plus belle. Loki était confortablement installé, et n'avait aucune envie de bouger; mais Thor secoua doucement son épaule.

"Il nous faut quitter la salle, maintenant." Il acquiesça mollement, se reposant à nouveau, une fois levé, sur le bras de Thor.

Il passa un bras autour de la fine taille de la princesse, puis la mena à ses appartement, pour un repos bien mérité. Il s'était étonnement vite entiché d'elle, songea-t-il. Bien sur, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, et continuait à soupirer auprès de ses souvenirs de Jane et d'une Sif passée qui ne le repoussait pas encore. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez elle qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier et d'admirer, sans vraiment pouvoir le définir... Sa bravoure. Ce devait être cela; celle qui au matin était une demoiselle enlevée s'était magnifiquement adaptée à la situation, de telle façon que Thor pensait qu'elle serait parfaite en reine, prenant des décisions primordiales avec aplomb. Il la connaissait depuis moins d'une journée, mais se sentait très proche d'elle, comme si il la connaissait depuis toujours. Il se sentait en confiance, alors même qu'il ne connaissait pas son vrai nom. Il songea avec satisfaction qu'il n'était au moins pas le seul à l'ignorer, puisque ni Frigga ni Odin n'avaient réussi à le lui soutirer.

Quand il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Janna, au sein de ses appartements, elle attrapa doucement sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts, avant de s'élever sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Puis, avec un sourire fatigué, mais satisfait, elle lui adressa un petit signe de la main, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Thor resta figé. Il avait déjà embrassé des femmes - beaucoup de femmes, d'ailleurs - depuis qu'il était en âge d'avoir ce genre d'envie, mais ces baisers partagés, souvent initiés par le dieu du tonnerre, ne lui avaient jamais semblé aussi... purs.

Il prit conscience de son immobilité, secoua vaguement la tête en rougissant, puis s'éloigna vers ses appartements en songeant que cette femme causerait sa perte.

* * *

Odin arpentait le boudoir des appartements de sa femme, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres. Frigga, quelque peu dédaigneuse, caressait son chat, allongée sur un divan en soie noire. Elle finit par élever la voix pour demander :

« Pourquoi tant d'enthousiasme, mon ami ? »

« Mon fils - notre fils - s'est enfin trouvé une prétendante à sa hauteur ! Une fois marié, Thor nous donnera vite des enfants, et ainsi la progéniture de Loki ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. »

« Et le fait qu'elle ai été enlevée ne vous dérange nullement ? »

« Frigga, ma mie... » Dit plus doucement Odin en s'asseyant aux côtés de la reine et en attrapant solennellement ses fines mains blanches entre les siennes. « Je suis heureux que notre fils se montre enfin à la hauteur d'un autre des aspects du rôle qui lui sera plus tard confié, en choisissant pour l'aider dans cette tâche une femme aussi belle et intelligente à ses yeux que vous l'êtes pour moi. Et du même fait, qu'il ai abandonné les idées ridicules de mettre une guerrière, ou pire, une mortelle, sur le trône d'Asgard ! Vous savez l'affection que je porte à dame Sif, mais elle ne supporterait pas le rôle qui vous sied si bien pour le moment. Qui plus est, cette Janna m'a semblé bien heureuse de son sort, pour une femme enlevée à son monde ! »

« Vous l'appréciez parce qu'elle vous a tenu tête, avouez-le. » Dit Frigga avec un sourire en coin.

« C'est en effet une attitude que j'apprécie chez les jeunes femmes, tant qu'elle est modérée - et vous le savez mieux que tout autre. » Ajouta Odin avec tendresse.

Profitant de cet élan de nostalgie, Frigga s'enquit d'une voix inquiète :

« Et pour le futur de Loki, qu'avez vous prévu ? »

« Frigga, » Reprit Odin, soudainement sombre, « Je ne reviendrais pas sur mes décisions. Loki est cantonné à Asgard ad eternam. »

« Et vous ne lui infligerez pas plus de peines ? »

« A lui, non. » Continua Odin sur le même ton. « Mais j'ai parlé avec Heimdall, et il a vu que la fin de Nari était proche... Je le ferai enfermer directement après le mariage, afin que rien ne vienne troubler le bonheur de Thor. »

Frigga se crispa, et Odin laissa échapper les délicates mains de sa poigne, avant de se relever et de quitter le boudoir, après avoir adressé un bref salut à sa femme. Celle-ci reposa les yeux sur la prophétie, parchemin froissé posé sur ses genoux, qu'elle connaissait maintenant par cœur, dite par Heimdall le jour où Loki enfanta Nari.

_« Lorsque que ses chaînes seront brisées, _

_Il reviendra plus fort que jamais,_

_Et seule une femme pourra arrêter _

_Dans sa conquête de ce qui vous appartenait _

_Le dieu des malices et des fourberies_

_Ses enfants la gardienne, le loup et le serpent_

_S'uniront pour s'emparer par la sorcellerie_

_Du royaume, et alors viendra le moment_

_De Ragnarök. »_

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : _whoops, j'ai fais une prophétie ! Que les éventuels lecteurs-poètes me pardonnent, les rimes ce n'est vraiment pas mon domaine. Et whooooops, un chapitre avec du "suspens" à la fin ! Désoléeeee~~

Pour ce qui est de l'exactitude mythologique : nope, rien n'est exact, je me base à la fois sur les infos de Marvel et sur celles de mon fabuleux dictionnaire des mythologies et sur wikipédia aussi, je dois l'avouer, alors si vous avez des informations supplémentaires à partager avec moi au sujet des personnages/lieux/incidents mentionnés, n'hésitez pas, ça m'intéresse de croiser mes sources pour créer un univers à moi ( et un peu beaucoup à vous aussi, parce que vous êtes adorables d'accorder du temps à mes "écrits" - même lorsqu'ils sont en mauvaises rimes ).

Pour ce qui est du chapitre de la semaine prochaine : je serai dans un endroit habituellement sans internet, mais munie de ma clef 3G. J'essayerai de le poster de cet endroit en temps et heure, ou sinon je marchanderai avec ma mère pour qu'elle m'emmène au McDo avec du wi-fi le plus proche en échange d'un double cheese - mais si toutes ces techniques ne marchent pas, j'ai bien peur que le chapitre 4 ai un ( voire deux ) jours de retard. Je ferai tout mon possible, je vous le promet ! Et je suis presque sûre que mon plan de secours double cheese fonctionnera, alors ne vous inquiétez pas trop... ( enfin, c'est moi qui m'inquiète surtout xD )

En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, vous réjouir ou vous plaindre de l'avancée de l'histoire, d'insulter Odin ou de dire à quel point Loki est fa-bu-leux habillée en femme ! A la semaine prochaine !


	4. IV – Les Promesses d'un Visage

_Note de l'auteur :_ Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 4, à temps merci à Eve ( ma clef 3G ) et à la pittoresque ville de St Amour qui semble être moins antipathique aux ondes internet que la chambre d'amis de ma grand-mère. J'ai récemment ( hier. Trèèèès récemment ) commencé la lecture de l'Edda ( celle de Sturluson mais aussi l'Edda Poétique ) et... Loki n'a vraiment jamais de chance, hein. C'en est presque déprimant. Pour ceux qui auraient éventuellement lu ces livres ( ou auraient des notions de mythologie scandinave classique de manière générale ), disons que la mention de Sigyn au passé dans ce chapitre alors que Ragnarök n'est pas encore arrivé situe cette fiction dans une version suivante d'Asgard ( ou alors très alternative, puisque Loki est le « frère » de Thor ici. Enfin, c'est une fanfiction basée sur l'univers de Marvel, logique... ).

Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve tout en bas pour plus d'informations !

* * *

_Chapitre IV – Les Promesses d'un Visage_

Les jours qui suivirent, Loki s'habitua aux attentions de Thor, aux regards respectueux et envieux des jeunes femmes de la cour, aux habits à la fois somptueux et confortables et à sa nouvellement acquise capacité à parader dans les couloirs sans avoir l'impression qu'ils seraient son tombeau. Cette nouvelle vie était très agréable, et son plan se déroulait au mieux; outre Thor, il avait surprit les yeux de Fandral et Tyr s'attarder un peu trop longtemps sur sa personne, et cela semblait irriter particulièrement le dieu du tonnerre. Le dieu de la malice s'amusait follement, et rien ne semblait vouloir troubler sa joie constante. Il avait un accès libre et illimité à tout le palais et à ses environs - en réalité, il n'avait aucune restriction, mais ne sachant pas ce qu'impliquait exactement le sort qui reliait les demoiselles cygnes à leurs ravisseurs, Loki préférait ne pas trop s'éloigner de Thor, ignorant quels symptômes manifester si ce dernier venait à s'éloigner.

Vêtue d'une simple robe d'après-midi en taffetas rouge rehaussé de fils d'or, la soi-disant demoiselle cygne était allongée sur un divan dans son boudoir, entourée de sa cour - une volée de courtisanes qui s'étaient entichées de Janna et de son influence - qui piaillait quelques inepties au sujet des guerriers les plus en vue du royaume. Fandral et Tyr succédaient de peu à Thor, ainsi qu'Hogun, Heimdall et Hermod. Loki écoutait vaguement les déesses, feuilletant un vieux recueil de contes à la recherche de l'histoire d'Oye, quand un mot attira son oreille.

« Quoi qu'en pense notre roi, Loki, même sans sa légitimité de prince héritier, peu encore prétendre à voler nombre de cœurs. »

« Bien sur, » Gloussa Sàga, la déesse de la poésie « Quand on s'attache plus à l'esprit qu'aux performances physiques, Loki est l'un des seuls pouvant encore prétendre nous intéresser. »

« Et même en s'intéressant aux performances physiques... n'a-t-il pas eu plusieurs enfants, après tout ? »

« Ma présence peut vous le confirmer, » Assura Leikn, la fille de Hela, et la seule jeune femme de sa cour à avoir un minimum de cervelle. « Mais je vous en prie, ne parlez pas de mon grand-père ainsi. Je sais qu'il est encore largement en état de se trouver une femme, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il en veuille une. »

Loki regarda Leikn avec tendresse - de toute sa cour, c'était aussi la seule qu'il estimait un tant soi peu, et elle venait de lui prouver une fois de plus qu'elle n'était pas qu'une jolie intrigante.

« Et pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas d'une femme ? Nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour lui ? » S'indigna Sjofn, la déesse de la passion. « Je suis tout à fait prête à endurer ce qu'a vécu Sigyn, si cela veut dire avoir un étalon tel que Lo- »

« Ne dit pas un mot de plus. » La coupa sèchement Leikn. « Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'ont vécu Sigyn et Loki ensemble. »

« Toi non plus. Ce n'est même pas ta grand-mère. » Souligna Sjofn. « Et je doute que Loki ai parlé à Angrboda de Sigyn. »

« S'il vous plaît, mes demoiselles, du calme. » Dit Snotra en entrant tranquillement dans la pièce. « Ma maîtresse désire vous voir avant le repas. » Continua-t-elle à l'attention de Janna, avant de quitter le boudoir en silence.

Son passage déchaîna aussitôt toutes les femmes :

« Pensez-vous qu'elle se trouvera un jour un mari ? »

« Elle qui possède toutes les connaissances, elle plairait sûrement à Loki. »

« Ou peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle les possède qu'elle a choisi de ne pas prendre de mari. » Ajouta en riant Sàga.

Leikn se tourna vers Janna avec un sourire interrogateur.

« Savez vous pourquoi la reine désire vous voir ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » Murmura doucement Loki, craignant au fond de lui qu'elle n'ai découvert sa véritable identité, comme à chaque fois que la reine ou Odin le convoquait.

« Sûrement pour la robe de mariage ! » S'écria Sjofn d'une voix aiguë.

« Ce doit être ça ! Vous serez sûrement splendide, si c'est Frigga elle-même qui se charge de vous habiller... » Ajouta pensivement Sàga, en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds pâles.

Un coup frappé sur la porte de l'antichambre transforma toutes ces dames en basse-cour hystérique, et la déesse de la passion s'écria en secouant sa crinière rousse :

« Ce doit être Thor ! »

Seule Leikn ne bougea pas de sa place, aux pieds de Janna, et regarda les femmes avec la même affliction que Loki se le serait permit si il n'était pas sous l'apparence de Janna. Cette fille était décidément son portait craché, songeât-il en posant doucement sa main sur son épaule.

Sûrement inquiété par le soudain affolement qui avait retenti dans la pièce, la voix de Thor traversa le battant de bois :

« Tout va bien, ma demoiselle ? »

Tandis que certaines faisaient semblant de se pâmer à la simple entente de la voix grave du dieu du tonnerre ( du moins, Loki espérait pour elles qu'elles faisaient seulement semblant, car leur vies seraient bien difficiles si une simple voix provoquait chez elles un tel émoi ), Janna fit signe à Ràn, sa servante - qui avait été la nourrice de Loki, ironiquement - d'ouvrir la porte.

Le dieu blond entra alors, et adressa un sourire interrogateur à la cour de sa promise.

« Nous parlions des meilleurs partis présents à la cour. » Lui expliqua Janna d'une voix faussement ennuyée.

« Pourquoi cette moue, ma demoiselle ? » S'inquiéta encore Thor ( bon sang, pensait-il qu'une demoiselle cygne était en sucre ? Ces regards prévenants, c'était ennuyeux à la fin – bien qu'étrangement attendrissant ).

« Mes amies m'ont confirmé que votre frère vous battait indiscutablement lorsqu'on en venait à l'esprit. Je songe sérieusement à l'épouser à votre place, maintenant. » Expliqua Janna avec un sourire malicieux, tandis que ses dames palissaient presque toutes à vue d'œil. Thor, le même sourire malicieux au visage, balaya du regard les demoiselles présentes, avant de répliquer :

« Vos amies ne sont pas très impartiales, car parmi elles se trouve l'une des descendantes de mon frère. Quand aux autres... cela tombe bien pour elles que leur préférence aille à Loki, car il est libre, alors que je ne le suis plus. »

Leikn lui adressa un sourire grimaçant, puis toutes se levèrent de leurs coussins et quittèrent la pièce sans un mot de plus. Thor s'approcha de Janna, attrapa sa main dans le sienne, et la porta à ses lèvres pour lui faire un baisemain.

« Comment se passe votre journée ? »

« Ennuyeuse à mourir sans vous à mes côtés; et la vôtre, ma mie ? »

« Très divertissante, grâce à toutes ces demoiselles qui se pressent à mes côtés. Elles sont tellement amusantes, à m'aduler pour vous avoir séduit tout en me détestant pour la même raison ! »

« Je suis sûr qu'elles vous adorent réellement. » Lui assura Thor en s'asseyant à ses côtés. « Janna... »

« Oui ? »

« Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire votre nom ? »

« Non. » Grimaça Loki - il n'avait pas la moindre envie de devoir s'habituer à un autre prénom féminin ridicule, alors qu'il commençait à peine à réagir automatiquement quand quelqu'un prononçait le nom qu'il avait choisi.

Thor ne dit plus rien pendant un moment, la tête baissée sur ses genoux, avant de reprendre avec entrain.

« Viendrez-vous me voir pendant la Grande Chasse, demain ? »

« Vous voir ? Je comptais y participer, très cher. » Répliqua Loki d'un ton sévère. « Je peux, n'est-ce-pas ? Votre amie Sif y participe bien. »

« Et bien... je suppose... Mais savez-vous manier une arme ? »

« Je suis une excellente archère, et aussi une bonne lutteuse. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Thor en la regardant d'un œil soupçonneux.

Loki se mordit la lèvre. Lui-même était bien sur un excellent lutteur, car il était beaucoup plus fin et rapide que la plupart des guerriers du royaume, un archer hors-pair, et un lanceur de couteaux très expérimenté - mais maintenant qu'il y songeait, il doutait qu'une demoiselle cygne ai vraiment l'occasion de faire de la lutte. Ce genre d'erreurs se raréfiaient, car il faisait attention à ne parler que peu de "son" quotidien à Thor, mais sa langue allait parfois plus vite de son esprit.

« Vous doutez de mes paroles ? » Répondit-il finalement d'un ton accusateur, qui fit aussitôt changer Thor de couleur.

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Parfait... Car je suis sûre que votre frère n'apporterai aucun soupçon à mes dires. » Ajouta Loki avec malice, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire de la part de Thor.

« Loki saurait avant vous si vous vous apprêtiez à mentir. C'est un menteur hors-pair - et lui aussi un lutteur. Mais il est plus penché dans le lancer de couteaux que dans le tir à l'arc - enfin, vous pourrez en juger par vous-même demain. » Ajouta-t-il avec tendresse.

« En tant que concurrente, et pas que spectatrice ? » Lui demanda Janna, les yeux humides et la lèvre faussement tremblante - un art que Loki avait vite apprit à user et même abuser pour convaincre le blond de lui céder tous ses caprices, ainsi que l'ensemble des membres de la gente masculine dès que l'envie s'en faisait sentir.

« Comme il vous plaira. » Céda Thor après un instant.

Janna s'appuya sur sa cuisse pour se hausser à hauteur de son visage et lui déposer un baiser de remerciement au coin des lèvres.

Malgré sa nouvelle liberté, Loki s'ennuyait en réalité de plus en plus au palais, car il ne pouvait pas participer au moindre entraînement ou à aucune des chasses auxquels il prenait habituellement part, du fait de son statut de future princesse - et contre toute attente, cela avait finit par lui manquer. Sa cour ne lui laissait que peu l'occasion de sortir, et discuter de frusques et d'hommes s'avérait n'être une activité agréable qu'à dose infime.

Heureusement, la Grande Chasse était ouverte à tous : du paysan le plus pauvre au roi lui même, et à armes égales, une chasse durant une semaine se déroulerait dès le lendemain. Celui ou celle qui, au bout des sept jours, aurait le plus de prises, remporterait la gloire - et toutes les prises qu'il aurait fait pendant ces jours là, au sein même des forêts du roi; Odin limitait ainsi le braconnage sur ses terres, régulait la faune de ses bois et évitait la famine dans son peuple. C'était souvent un noble qui la remportait, mais chacun ramenait ses prises dans son foyer, et le peuple était donc content.

Loki sourit largement en sentant Thor se figer sous son baiser. Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque du prince et soupira doucement en posant sa tête sur le torse du blond.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lofn aida Loki à se préparer à l'instant où il lui apprit qu'il comptait participer à la Grande Chasse. Elle natta attentivement ses cheveux dans son dos, l'habilla simplement d'une robe fluide vert anglais, puis lui fournit un arc en bois précieux, probablement sous les instructions de Thor. La Chasse commençait dès le lever du soleil, et tous les repas se prendraient sur le pouce entre deux proies – moins d'une heure après son lever, Loki se trouvait à l'orée des bois, et le départ avait pourtant déjà eu lieu. Il eut néanmoins la surprise de découvrir Thor, qui semblait l'attendre.

« Bonjour, ma dame. » Dit-il doucement alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, un sourcil haussé.

« Vous m'avez attendu? »

« Cela va de soi... »

Le blond attrapa son poignet et déposa un baisemain sur la peau blanche, avant de la détailler soigneusement.

« Vous me semblez parée. Il vous manque seulement une monture. » Il proposa son bras à sa promise, puis l'entraîna vers les écuries qui avaient été montées à proximité pour l'occasion, tout en énumérant les nombreuses règles de la Grande Chasse – que Loki connaissait déjà. Il fit cependant semblant de l'écouter attentivement, jusqu'à ce que Thor ne semble satisfait et lui présente le cheval qu'il lui avait réservé. Un grand cheval à la robe isabelle – bien plus discret que les splendides chevaux blancs que la plupart des courtisanes prenaient pour parader. Loki laissa échapper un sourire satisfait.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Thor se pencha vers la jeune femme et effleura légèrement ses lèvres des siennes, avant de se redresser et de disparaître – sûrement vers le box de sa propre monture. Après quelques secondes stupéfaites, Loki reprit contenance et observa d'un œil critique un écuyer seller le cheval, avant de s'installer dessus en amazone, comme se le devaient les jeune femmes de la noblesse.

Lorsque le soleil de midi baigna les bois de sa lumière, Loki décida de s'arrêter pour manger dans une petit clairière où se trouvaient quelques autres participants. Il avait attrapé trois lapins, deux perdrix et un daim – il avait confié ce dernier à un serf, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le ranger dans la besace réservée aux prises. Il arrêta le cheval et en descendit avec une grâce toute relative – la chose rendue beaucoup plus difficile par la robe qu'il portait. Un écuyer se précipita vers Janna pour l'aider, avant de lui proposer de s'occuper de son cheval pendant qu'elle se reposait. Bien entendu, en tant que promise de Thor, elle bénéficiait de quelques avantages supplémentaires. Il se dirigeait vers un banc d'appoint installé à l'occasion de la Chasse lorsque son double surgit, lui tendant galamment son bras comme appui.

« Ma dame, accepteriez vous de vous joindre à moi pour ce repas ? »

« Bien entendu. » Acquiesça Janna avec un sourire en coin.

Ils s'installèrent sur une table à part - à la fois parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas être dérangés et parce que les autres participants ne recherchaient pas du tout la compagnie du prince condamné. Un serviteur s'affaira à disposer entre eux les mets d'appoint préparés pour l'occasion : viandes rôties froides, légumes marinés, meules de fromage roulées par les valets depuis le matin jusqu'aux aires de repos, et une abondance de petits pains de toutes sortes. Janna s'employa à rompre un pain au pavot et à le recouvrir de tome à la truffe tandis que Loki emplissait son assiette de navets-soleil et de racines de katniss. Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un moment, puis Thor arriva à grand pas et s'installa aux côtés de Janna. Tout en se découpant une large tranche de filet de bœuf arrosée de sauce à l'orange, il entama la conversation d'un ton légèrement goguenard :

« Je ne vois personne à tes côtés, mon frère. »

« Je préfère me réserver à la compagnie de gens de qualité, et ta promise s'avère en être l'exemple idéal. » Répliqua Loki avec un sourire à Janna.

Cette dernière s'écarta légèrement de Thor - tout prévisible que cela soit, il n'appréciait pas les moqueries à l'égard de sa solitude quand il était évident que ce n'était pas par incapacité sentimentale qu'il y était réduit. Thor se tourna néanmoins vers Janna et lui demanda d'une voix radoucie :

« Votre matinée s'est elle bien passée, ma dame ? »

« A merveille, même si je dois vous avouer que l'empressement de certains de vos valets à me faciliter la tâche me donne l'impression de n'être point considérée comme une personne capable. Heureusement que votre frère ici présent s'emploie à me faire sentir comme une personne normale. »

« Bien que plus intelligente que la moyenne. » Ajouta Loki avec un sourire satisfait à l'intention de Janna.

« Et bien plus belle. » Souligna Thor en attrapant doucement la main de Janna.

Intérieurement, Loki se permit de jubiler - Thor semblait tellement effrayé à l'idée que sa promise lui préfère Loki ! Et c'était bien la seule personne dont il pouvait craindre pareille préférence, tous les membres de la cour s'attachant avec un soin tout particulier à éviter Loki maintenant qu'il y avait reprit sa place. Le dieu du tonnerre attrapa une brioche blonde et étala sur une de ses moitiés de la confiture de pommes, avant de la tendre à Janna. C'était une sorte d'habitude étrange qu'ils avaient établi durant leurs repas, et Loki se refusait d'y voir un geste d'affection instauré - bien qu'involontairement - par lui-même.

Trois chevaux arrivèrent dans la prairie, et les regards que leurs cavaliers récoltèrent de la part des nobles présents n'était que méprisants, bien qu'habilement camouflé derrière de l'indifférence.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda innocemment Janna, avant de croquer dans la tartine offerte.

« Des membres de la cour personnelle de Rind, la précédente femme de notre père. Ils ont comploté à l'encontre de notre mère lorsqu'il l'a prise comme seconde épouse, surtout lorsque Baldr, son héritier, est revenu de ses campagnes à Muspellheim pour découvrir qu'il n'était plus le seul héritier. Cela a créé quelques tensions au sein de la cour, et les amis les plus proches de Rind se sont retirés hors de la vie à la cour pendant un certain temps. Leurs héritiers subissent malheureusement encore l'animosité des membres de la cour actuelle. »

« Et où est donc ce Baldr ? »

Thor lança un coup d'œil à Loki, avant de baisser la tête pour fixer intensément ses mains.

« Aux Enfers. »

Loki savait bien où se trouvait l'héritier du trône asgardien, mais il se devait d'interroger Thor puisque Janna ne devait rien savoir à son sujet - et aussi parce qu'il voulait savoir si Thor aurait toujours la même réaction à la mention de Baldr que durant leur adolescence.

Quand Baldr était rentré de ses campagnes à Muspellheim, il avait non seulement découvert une nouvelle reine, mais aussi Thor, à peine nouveau-né, son demi-frère, prétendant au trône lui aussi. Dans sa grande mansuétude et selon les préceptes de bonté que sa mère lui avait enseigné, Baldr l'avait veillé comme son propre frère, et lorsqu'Odin avait ramené Loki à la suite d'un de ses voyages à Jotunheim, il l'avait aussi considéré comme son propre frère. Baldr était adulte et Loki venait à peine d'atteindre l'adolescence lorsqu'un des prophètes de son père avait annoncé que Baldr était destiné à mourir définitivement lors du prochain Ragnarök. Après des siècles de détresse, Odin était venu chercher Loki, lui demandant de mettre Baldr sous la protection de Hela aux Enfers - puisque Ragnarök n'influençait pas ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Encore persuadé qu'Odin était son père, et ravi de pouvoir aider, Loki s'était exécuté - mais aux yeux de tous, excepté Odin et Loki, cet acte de protection ressemblait uniquement à un assassinat, pire, un fratricide, puisqu'envoyer quelqu'un aux Enfers revenait techniquement à le tuer. Thor avait soigneusement évité Loki pendant un millénaire après ça, persuadé que Loki avait assassiné Baldr afin d'accéder au trône, ce qu'Odin ne s'était pas donné la peine de démentir, déclarant juste que c'était Höd qui avait tué son frère aux autres - mais Thor savait. C'était encore l'époque où Loki avait une illusion de possibilité d'accéder au trône - et l'époque où il ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde, être égal à Thor lui suffisant amplement.

Mais tout cela faisait partie du passé, et il ne servait à rien de le ressasser. Loki resterait sur Asgard lors de Ragnarök, et Baldr y survivrait - chacun n'avait que ce que le destin lui avait réservé, après tout.

Thor posa doucement sa main sur le bras de Loki, le sortant de ses pensées.

« Il est temps de reprendre la Chasse, ma dame. »

* * *

L'après-midi s'était bien déroulé, et Loki avait attrapé de quoi amplement remplir sa besace, ainsi que deux autres sacs qu'il avait déjà confiés à des valets, lorsqu'il avisa un énorme lapin qui gambadait au pied d'un arbre. Il ajusta son arc sur son épaule, maugréant à cause de sa position en amazone qui le déstabilisait grandement, et tira une flèche dans l'œil doré de l'animal. Il arrêta son cheval, mit pied à terre et s'approchait de la carcasse lorsqu'un corbeau se rua sur le lapin et commença à tenter de le dépecer, à grands renforts de bec et de serres. Loki resta un instant interdit, avant de jeter un caillou vers le corbeau pour le chasser. L'oiseau évita la pierre avec dédain, et se percha sur le ventre du lapin pour considérer Loki d'un long regard vert. Ils s'observèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, puis le corbeau quitta son perchoir et voleta jusqu'à Loki, avant de s'installer sur son épaule. Du bout des doigts, Loki caressa le plumage noir d'encre de l'animal, et ses doigts accrochèrent une fine chaîne dorée enroulée autour de son cou. Il tendit le poignet pour que l'animal aille s'y poser, puis le détailla et découvrit que la chaîne, reliant auparavant le cou de la bête à une bague de saphir accrochée à sa patte, s'était brisée et pendait maintenant contre son poitrail. C'était un animal domestique, appartenant probablement à un noble qui s'était avisé qu'empêcher l'animal de voler tout en augmentant son potentiel d'objet décoratif serait une bonne idée. Loki haussa l'épaule gauche pour que le corbeau s'y pose, puis attrapa le lapin, le fourra dans sa sacoche, et remonta sur son cheval.

La première journée de la Grande Chasse s'acheva, et après la parade nocturne où les chasseurs exhibaient leurs proies devant les spectateurs - le plus souvent des jeunes filles en pâmoison - Loki s'employa à rejoindre sa propre chambre sans croiser Thor, un de ses amis, ou une dame de sa cour. Il fit un détour par l'oisellerie, pour y réclamer une cage, puis retourna dans ses appartements. Son double l'y accueillit sans un mot, et Loki installa la cage ouverte sur son lit, avant de laisser sortir le corbeau de sa place dans la besace que Janna avait conservé contre son flanc. L'oiseau croassa, avant de se poser sur la poignée dorée de la cage. Loki agita le revers de sa main, et le corbeau laissa échapper un petit bruit de gorge, avant de jeter un regard effrayé au sorcier.

« Bonjour, corbeau. Quel est ton nom ? »

« Je... » Le corbeau secoua la tête. « Je préfère ne pas répondre au nom que mes propriétaires m'ont donné. »

« Qui est ...? »

« Mist. »

« C'est d'un commun. » Renifla Loki dédaigneusement. « Je vais t'appeler Ikol. »

« Tu comptes m'adopter, humaine ? »

« Je compte t'employer, Ikol. Tu es un animal intelligent, et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de discret. Je te nourrirai et te soignerai au besoin en échange de ta coopération. Si tu me désobéis, je remplacerai cette chaîne et tu ne pourras plus voler. Ou je te transformerai en lapin, va savoir. » Ajouta Janna avec un geste peu concerné de la main.

Le corbeau resta un instant silencieux, avant de croasser : « Et quel sera l'aspect de ma coopération? »

« Pour le moment, je veux simplement que tu suives Thor et que tu m'informes de tout ce qu'il dira ou entendra à mon sujet. Si je décide que ton travail n'est pas satisfaisant, ou que j'apprends que tu as tenté de communiquer avec qui que ce soit d'autre que moi... » Loki laissa la phrase en suspens, et le corbeau croassa hâtivement.

« Compris, maîtresse. »

« Parfait. Reste ici, je dois rejoindre mes appartements. Et toi, » Ajouta-t-il en pointant son double du doigt, « surveille le, et donne lui de quoi manger. J'ai bien peur d'avoir involontairement attrapé son dîner. »

Sans un mot de plus, Loki quitta la pièce avec empressement, et s'employa à rejoindre la chambre de Janna sans qu'on l'aperçoive – il n'avait définitivement pas besoin que qui que ce soit pense que la bien aimée promise du prince favori des lieux lui préférait son cadet le traître ; néanmoins, installer Ikol dans la chambre de Janna ne lui aurait pas permit d'exécuter les plans qu'il prévoyait pour le corbeau. Il avait jeté un sort d'asservissement à ce dernier, et il devrait donc appliquer ses ordres à la lettre, au risque d'y laisser quelques plumes au passage.

* * *

Thor l'attendait devant la porte de ses appartements, et Janna lui adressa un sourire étonné.

« Que faites-vous ici, mon ami ? »

« J'étais venu vous féliciter pour vos prises d'aujourd'hui. Où étiez-vous ? » Demanda Thor d'un ton vaguement soupçonneux.

« Oh, je m'étais perdue vers les quartiers nord. Heureusement, votre demi-frère a pu m'aider à retrouver mon chemin ! » Gloussa Janna tout en entrant dans son boudoir.

« Mon demi-frère ? »

« Oui, Tyr. Il a été charmant et très serviable ! Il semblerait que toute votre fratrie se précipite à ma rescousse dans l'instant où j'en ai besoin... » Loki posa sa main sur l'avant bras de Thor. « Vous m'avez impressionnée aujourd'hui. Votre réputation de chasseur n'est visiblement pas usurpée. Voulez vous rester pour un dîner tardif ? Je peux demander à Ràn de préparer une table, ou- »

« Ce serait avec plaisir, ma dame, » l'interrompit Thor, « mais il se fait tard et je dois prendre place aux côtés de mon père demain dès le départ de la Chasse, aux aurores. »

« Oh, bien entendu. Pourquoi m'ôte-t-il le plaisir de votre présence ? » Demanda Loki en feignant une moue boudeuse.

« Nous devons mettre au point la cérémonie, très chère. Elle aura lieu dans huit jours, et il devient pressant de s'accorder sur quelques détails. » Annonça Thor en attrapant la main de Janna pour y déposer un baisemain.

« Huit jours déjà ? Le temps passe si vite ici ! Une fois mariés, devrais-je changer d'appartements pour vous rejoindre ? » Continua la brune d'un ton malicieux – c'était l'allusion la plus directe qui eût été faite au sujet d'un quelconque contact intime entre eux depuis leur rencontre. Un mariage impliquait naturellement une nuit de noces, mais jusqu'ici l'un des deux s'était toujours trouvé à éviter habilement le moindre contact plus approfondi qu'un baiser chaste.

« Comme il vous plaira, ma dame. » Marmonna Thor d'une voix qui sonna plus rauque que précédemment aux oreilles de Loki.

Le dieu du tonnerre se détourna de sa promise après l'avoir saluée et s'engagea dans le couloir qui menait à ses appartements. Loki ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui, puis se rendit dans la chambre et s'allongea sur le lit à baldaquins. Sa vie semblait constituée à parts égales de banquets, de manipulations, de contacts étranges avec Thor, de ragots échangés dans son boudoir et de contemplation de plafond depuis qu'il s'était glissé dans la peau de Janna.

Loki fit glisser sa main gauche le long de ses côtes pour se lover sur son ventre. Bien sûr, il avait déjà eu des rapports en étant une femme – il avait plusieurs fois donné naissance, même – mais jamais sous cette forme précise. Et puis ce n'était pas l'idée d'un dépucelage qui le gênait, si jamais il s'avérait que ce corps l'était, mais l'idée de... la chose, avec Thor. C'était son frère – enfin, non, ce n'était rien d'approchant de son frère, mais c'était celui qui avait passé son enfance à ses côtés ; celui qui l'avait ramené à Asgard plutôt que de le laisser croupir sur Midgard en attendant que Thanos vienne réclamer son dû ; celui qui dernièrement lui jetai des regards tendres et laissait parfois sa main se glisser, réconfortante, autour de ses épaules, ou encore, tentatrice, le long de ses cuisses... Mais qui ignorait tout de l'identité de la personne à qui il portait réellement ces attentions.

Loki se redressa, en jeta un regard pensif à la fenêtre. Son plan était une réussite, mais il le condamnait à rester Janna toute sa vie. A porter les enfants de Thor, à rester en retrait derrière le trône, à rester dans l'ombre, cette ombre qui avait hanté son enfance – mais c'était toujours mieux, cent fois mieux, mille fois mieux que ce à quoi ces récentes machinations l'avaient mené : le mépris, la pitié, l'errance éternelle et une prison dorée. Si la vie qu'il planifiait à Janna était aussi une prison dorée, celle là au moins avait des portes dont il pouvait choisir de retirer les loquets.

Il se releva et retira la robe de chasse, trop heureux d'être seul pour daigner appeler Lofn afin de l'aider. Nu, il se tourna vers le miroir de plein pied encadré d'or qui se trouvait dans un angle – ce n'était pas son corps, ces courbes n'étaient pas les siennes, mais son regard était là. Au moins. Il empoigna tentativement ses seins, puis les relâcha – indéniablement, c'était son corps, puisqu'il y avait ressenti la pression de ses mains, mais ce n'était pas _son_ corps. Il fit à nouveau glisser sa main le long de son ventre, longer l'os de sa hanche, frôler l'intérieur de sa cuisse... Puis il s'arrêta. Ça ne mènerait à rien.

Ce n'était pas son corps.

Sans prendre la peine de se vêtir, il se glissa dans les draps et s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

Le surlendemain au soir, alors qu'il revenait de l'exhibition des prises de la journée, son double surgit brusquement et se rua vers lui, l'air paniqué.

« Viens ! » intima-t-il en attrapant avec force le poignet de Janna, avant de la tirer à sa suite jusqu'à sa chambre. Loki se dégagea avec fureur, et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Qu'est ce que les gens vont penser, si ils surprennent ça ? Le prince cadet tirant la promise de son frère dans sa chambre ! » Siffla-t-il furieusement, mais un regard posé sur l'air paniqué de son double le convainquit de le suivre quand même.

Assommée et attachée – avec des liens que son double avait trouvé lui-seul savait où – se trouvait sur le lit de sa chambre d'enfant une femme aux longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, couverte d'une couverture qui laissait supposer qu'elle se trouvait nue en dessous. Loki jeta un regard désabusé à son double.

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu lui as fait, mais personne ne t'en voudra d'avoir assommé une servante pour la violer alors qu'ils sont focalisés sur la tentative de domination de Midgard et l'alliance avec Thanos. » Dit-il tout en levant les yeux au ciel – qui se serait soucié de Midgard si la bien-aimée femme-météo de Thor ne s'y était pas trouvé ?

« Tu ne comprends pas, » Murmura son double en jetant un regard paniqué à la femme. « Elle veut son manteau. »

Loki se figea. Il n'y avait qu'une seule femme pouvant se soucier de venir réclamer un quelconque manteau à quelqu'un dans ce palais. Il n'avait plus le manteau, et il était hors de question de laisser repartir une demoiselle cygne furieuse qui viendrait sûrement bouleverser son plan. Il considéra la question un instant, puis se dirigea vers l'armoire dans laquelle il avait aménagé un double-fond enfant, pour pouvoir passer ses nuits à lire sans que Ràn ne voit la lumière de sa bougie. Il délogea quelques vêtements qui en camouflait la porte, installa un loquet d'un claquement de doigts, et désigna la cache à son double.

« Ici. Nourris la de temps en temps, de quoi la garder vivante. Ikol surveillera la porte lorsque tu sera dehors – néanmoins, réduit au maximum tes sorties. Je ne veux pas risquer qu'elle rencontre qui que ce soit d'autre que nous. »

Son double hocha la tête, et Loki caressa un instant l'idée d'invoquer un second double pour s'assurer de la sécurité de son secret, mais maintenir l'illusion de son apparence et son double actif était déjà épuisant et il ne voulait pas risquer de retrouver accidentellement son apparence originelle à un moment inopiné. Sans un mot de plus, il s'empressa de quitter la chambre pour retourner à ses appartements.

* * *

C'était Fandral qui avait gagné la Grande Chasse, sans vraiment de surprise – ç'aurait normalement dû être Thor, mais Loki avait décidé que l'avant dernier jour de la Chasse était un moment parfait pour tirer le dieu du tonnerre dans une grotte de la forêt afin d'éviter que le couple princier ne se retrouve en parfaits inconnus du corps de l'autre le soir de leurs noces. Thor en était ressorti rougissant et bougon d'avoir été interrompu par un daim qui cherchait un refuge, et Loki contemplatif ( après tout, ce mariage ne serait peut-être pas qu'une prison dorée. Il n'y avait aucun mal à profiter des éventuels avantages supplémentaires, et que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Il n'était qu'un homme – enfin, techniquement, une femme, mais son intérêt pour la matière ne s'en trouvait pas modifié ni modéré ).

Après cette parenthèse fort intéressante dans le programme des jours précédant le mariage, Loki avait décide de respecter scrupuleusement l'emploi du temps qui avait été prévu pour la promise princière, et cela incluait une journée entière consacrée aux derniers préparatifs, la veille de la cérémonie en elle-même.

Il avait noté avec amertume que personne ne s'était alerté de l'absence de son double durant la Grande Chasse, jusqu'à ce que Frigga ne s'enquisse de sa santé auprès de Thor au moment où ce dernier vint saluer Janna une dernière fois avant le lendemain – le prince ne devait pas voir sa promise dans la journée précédent la cérémonie. Avec un petit pincement au cœur, Loki constata que si Thor n'en avait que faire, Frigga se souciait vraiment de celui qu'elle considérait comme son cadet. Thor déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis le laissa aux bons soins de sa mère.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur :_ Voilàààà. Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent, et la mise en page risque d'y être un peu bizarre ( compliqué avec cette connexion ) mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même. La semaine prochaine le chapitre 5, puis ensuite le chapitre 6, qui marquera la fin du premier « arc » de l'histoire. Le 6, que j'ai bientôt fini d'écrire ! ( j'en suis aux trois quart ! Joie ! )

Merci beaucoup de me lire, et merci à mes adorables revieuweuses ( j'espère que tu pourras lire ce chapitre avant ta semaine loin d'internet, marions ! ) qui me donnent envie de continuer à écrire et de me renseigner sur les mythes scandinaves ! Si vous avez des questions, des remarques, etc... n'hésitez pas, je ne mord pas, je risque juste de vous répondre via un MP quatre fois plus long que le vôtre – trop emportée dans mon bonheur de recevoir des reviews, excusez moi.

A la semaine prochaine pour... le mariage ? Et cette fois pas de problème pour poster, je serai de retour dans un endroit civilisé où le wifi n'est pas bloqué par les forêts alentours !


	5. V – Tristesses de la Lune

_Note de l'auteur :_ bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard cette semaine, ça a été assez chargé pour moi ( c'est quand même un comble que les vacances soient plus chargées que l'année scolaire, m'enfin... ) et ensuite j'ai eu quelques problèmes de connection avec , et donc je poste ce chapitre avec du retard, et je n'ai toujours pas répondu aux reviews du chapitre 4... pardon !

Dans un autre registre, j'ai vu Thor 2 et, sans plus de détails pour éviter d'éventuels spoils, j'ai eu le plus gros sourire du monde quand Thor dit "Frigga me lisait ce conte quand j'étais enfant" ( cication approximative hein ) parce que... HA I KNEW IT ! Frigga est une conteuse. C'est tout.

Plus de blabla à la fin du chapitre, et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_Chapitre V – Tristesses de la Lune_

Enfermé dans une pièce des appartements de la reine avec Frigga, il attendait qu'elle se décide à parler pendant qu'elle contemplait le corps délié de Janna, enroulé dans une couverture moelleuse qui caressait doucement sa peau.

"Le jour de mon mariage" commença-t-elle d'une voix posée, celle qu'elle utilisait habituellement pour la lecture des contes, "n'était pas un jour paisible. Thor vous en a probablement parlé – et sans même cela vous en aviez peut-être déjà entendu parler – mais je suis la seconde épouse d'Odin."

Elle se leva et attrapa doucement les extrémités de la couverture pour la retirer de l'emprise de Janna, avant d'ouvrir une de ses armoires et d'en sortir une somptueuse robe gris perle.

"Sa précédente épouse, Rind, était morte peu de temps auparavant, mais l'arrivée imminente de Thor poussa Odin à m'épouser tout de même. Il ne voulait pas d'un autre enfant né dans la disgrâce, même si il était évident à tous que les circonstances de sa conception n'était pas exactement respectueuses de l'étiquette."

Elle passa la robe sur un mannequin de bois, et s'employa à arranger les nombreux volants qui tombaient gracieusement vers le sol. Loki secoua la tête pour qu'une partie de ses cheveux viennent entourer sa silhouette, et ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine avant de les entourer de ses bras. Quelques mèches caressaient délicatement ses joues et ses cuisses, et la lumière de l'extérieur venait se déposer sur ses tibias et les plus longues de ses boucles.

"Les membres de la cour de l'ancienne reine avaient soudoyé des commis de cuisine pour empoisonner mon repas, et le cadet de Rind, Höd, était présent et me regardait avec une haine qui je n'avais encore jamais vue, et que je ne pensai jamais revoir jusqu'à... il y a peu. Mais bien entendu, en tant que promise du roi, j'avais des goûteurs, et Höd n'osa rien tenter contre moi en public. Thor a dû le mentionner, c'est celui qui plus tard tua son propre aîné dans l'espoir d'accéder au trône. Un garçon plein de haine. Même Loki, peu importe à quel point il prétend détester Thor, ne ferait jamais rien de tel."

Loki posa la tête entre ses genoux, attendant patiemment que Frigga passe à un sujet de conversation qui le mettrai moins mal à l'aise. Même si il n'avait jamais aimé Höd, il avait été condamné pour un crime que Loki avait commit sur les ordres d'Odin. Il était peut-être la seule personne que les gens regardaient avec plus de mépris que Loki, et aussi une des seules personnes envers qui Loki ressentait quelques vagues remords.

"Puisque mes goûteurs continuaient à tomber à chaque plat, et que je n'avais aucune envie d'être la raison de la mort de tant de gens, je finis par manger dans l'assiette d'Odin. C'était encore l'époque où il était romantique..." soupira Frigga, avant de se retourner vers Janna. "Mais ce n'était pas de cela que je voulais parler. Vous avez été, mon amie, d'une patience et d'une compréhension à toute épreuve, et je voudrais tant vous remercier pour tout cela. Vous rendez Thor heureux, apaisez les tensions entre lui et son frère, Odin vous approuve et vous apprécie même, et je n'aurai jamais pu rêver mieux pour me succéder lorsque l'heure viendra. Je vous en suis évidemment éternellement redevable, mais je tenais à vous faire un cadeau très particulier à mon cœur. Cette robe," dit-elle avec emphase, avant de l'ôter du mannequin et de la présenter dans toute sa splendeur à Janna, "était celle que je portais ce jour là. Je désire vous l'offrir, bien sûr pas pour la porter lors de la cérémonie demain, mai-"

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

"Et bien, j'ai supposé que vous préféreriez une robe faite sur mesure spécialement pour l'occasion et pour vous. Ivaleirra vous l'a sûrement présentée ce matin ?"

"Elle est bien moins belle que celle-ci !" S'exclama Loki, avant d'ajouter avec hésitation. "Et puis, je suis sceptique face au choix de la couleur – une robe rouge pour un mariage ? Je comprend tout à fait qu'il soit d'usage de me vêtir des couleurs de la livrée de Thor, mais, après tout, l'argenté me semble plus adapté que le rouge pour une telle occasion !"

Frigga la regarda, les yeux brillants.

"Vous accepteriez de porter cette robe demain ?"

Loki se leva, fit quelques pas en direction de Frigga, qui tenait toujours la robe à bout de bras, et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

"Ma reine, je refuserai de porter toute autre que celle là."

* * *

Le lendemain matin trouva Janna assise dans la même pièce, sa cour papillonnant autour d'elle tandis que Lofn nattait avec attention ses cheveux en volutes harmonieuses. Sàga et Sjofn s'extasiaient sur la robe de Frigga, qu'Ivaleirra avait passé la nuit à retoucher pour l'adapter du corps de femme alors enceinte de la reine à celui de Janna, et Frigga et Leikn parlaient doucement au dessus d'une table couverte des bijoux, parmi lesquels elles s'employaient à choisir les plus belles pièces en argent pour rehausser la robe grise des couleurs de Thor.

Loki était intérieurement terrifié, et simultanément tout autant extatique. Une fois qu'il serait magiquement lié à Thor, plus rien ne pourrait briser ce lien, même si il reprenait sa forme initiale. Mais l'implication de sa mère et de sa petite-fille dans son mariage – même si elles ignoraient que c'était lui sous ces courbes et ces longs cils – le rendaient heureux à un point inimaginable. D'un geste de la main, il fit signe à Leikn d'approcher. Elle rejoignit Janna au centre de la pièce et passa une ceinture plastronnée ornée de diamants et de perles autour de sa taille.

"Ma chère, rappelle moi quelles sont les couleurs de ta livrée ?" Demanda Loki à mi-voix, afin que seule Leikn puisse l'entendre.

"Noir et rouge, ma dame. Pourquoi ?" Demanda la brune en haussant un fin sourcil. Elle avait hérité de la stature et de la chevelure de Hela, mais elle avait les yeux gris de son père – qui qu'il fut, Loki n'en savait franchement rien.

"Un serpent noir et les feux de l'enfer, c'est bien cela ?" Demanda innocemment Loki - comme si il ignorait le blason de la famille de sa seule fille, songea-t-il amèrement, mais bien sûr Janna ne pouvait pas le connaître sans jamais l'avoir vu.

"Un serpent noir et la rivière sanglante des morts, princesse."

"Bien. Cette robe rouge, quoi que peu appropriée pour une mariée, est néanmoins magnifique, ne penses-tu pas ?" Demanda Janna avec un sourire en coin. Leikn écarquilla les yeux.

"Oui, elle est magnifique. Pourquoi me demandez vous cela ?"

"Ne feint pas l'ignorance, tu m'as très bien compris. Va vite l'enfiler et ne songe même pas à discuter, Leikn, c'est ta princesse qui te l'ordonne !" Ajouta Janna avec un sourire affectueux.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et s'empressa de sortir, mais pas sans avoir serré un instant la main de Loki dans la sienne en signe de remerciement.

Frigga fit sortir toutes les autres filles de sa cour, puis aida Janna à se lever et la fit pivoter sur elle même pour se contempler dans le miroir.

Ses cheveux avaient été tressés puis relevés en un lourd chignon qui se dressait gracieusement au sommet de sa tête. Autour de son cou se trouvait un ras-le-cou d'argent en forme de délicates spirales, chacune ornée de diamants ou de perles, assorti au plastron d'argent lisse qui ceignait sa taille. Le bustier de la robe gris perle était brodé de motifs floraux – des lys, signe de royauté – et la robe s'évasait en dessous du plastron en larges pans volantés qui frôlaient le sol. Des rubans de soie entouraient ses bras là où s'arrêtait le bustier, et Ràn avait retrouvé les longues mitaines de soie grise ornée de perles que portait Frigga le jour de son mariage ; enfin, une fine tiare d'argent retenait un voile devant son visage délicatement maquillé. À son doigt brillait l'anneau de fiançailles en diamant qui lui avait été remit des semaines plus tôt, et Loki ne put s'empêcher d'y porter une main nerveuse lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.

En absence de figure paternelle pour mener Janna jusqu'à l'autel, Tyr s'était étrangement proposé. Il porta un regard appréciateur sur la jeune femme, puis lui proposa son bras pour s'y appuyer. Janna l'accepta, puis le cortège de sa cour s'engouffra dans les interminables couloirs qui menaient à la chapelle royale, les dames de sa cour discutant presque autant sa tenue que celle que Leikn avait rapidement revêtue.

* * *

Comme dans un rêve – ou un cauchemar, ou encore une journée très brumeuse – Loki perçu plus qu'il ne vit la chapelle, décorée pour l'occasion, sa cour apprêtée jusqu'au ridicule ( un éclair rouge rassurant vaguement capté du coin de son œil ), tous ce que le royaume comptait de beau monde réunit dans un seul endroit pour l'occasion, tensions entre petits seigneurs et bisbilles entre galantes oubliées pour la journée.

Jusqu'au moment où Tyr s'éloigna de lui, et où il se retrouva en face de Thor.

Thor, qui le regardait avec un regard stupidement amoureux.

À quel moment était-ce arrivé ? Peu importait, il fallait qu'il parte avant que Thor ne se rende compte de qui il était. Il avait l'impression d'être nu face au prince, de le sentir sonder chaque part de son être jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y découvre inévitablement la vérité. Puis Thor posa sa paume, étonnement chaude, contre la main de Loki, et il reprit ses esprits. Il adressa un sourire charmant à Thor, qui lui sourit béatement et releva de ses mains le voile qui cachait son visage au reste du monde – et qui, de fait, avait caché à tous la panique qui avait brièvement étreint Loki.

"Vous êtes magnifique." lui dit Thor d'une voix étrangement enrouée. Loki baissa pudiquement la tête, comme pour cacher un rougissement, et en profita pour scruter le blond. Il portait un costume traditionnel gris et noir, de lourds brocarts brodés d'argent posé sur ses épaules à la façon d'une cape, et une broche d'argent ornée d'une émeraude retenant les pans ensemble à la base de son cou. Oubliant la foule autour d'eux, Loki posa son index sur la broche.

"Le vert ne fait pas partie de vos couleurs." Indiqua-t-il, surprit. Thor sourit doucement.

"Mais des vôtres, oui." Loki rougit, avant de balbutier :

"Je sais que ma robe devait être rouge, mais je trouvait ça inapproprié pour un mari-" Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par Thor qui, imitant Loki un instant plus tôt, posa son index sur les lèvres de Loki, caressa tendrement sa joue et murmura :

"Ce rouge là me suffit."

Loki grogna intérieurement, l'envie d'enfouir son visage entre ses mains, ou d'occuper ces même mains à étrangler cet idiot qui le faisait rougir pour son amusement se faisant subitement sentir. Mais Thor abaissa sa main et en entoura la main de Janna, tellement fine qu'elle s'en retrouvait totalement enveloppée. Puis il se tourna vers Odin, qui se tenait de l'autre côté de l'autel. Deux magiciens s'approchèrent, l'un tenant le livre d'officie, l'autre l'Edda, le livre sacré qui lierait les époux. Loki jeta un coup d'œil à Thor, qui lui adressa le sourire le plus heureux qu'il n'ai jamais vu sur son visage. Nauséeux, il reporta son attention sur les bougies que les magiciens allumaient.

"Mes bien aimés sujets, mes amis, nous voici réunis pour célébrer l'union sacrée de mon fils, Thor, et de sa promise... Janna. Veuillez s'il vous plaît vous lever."

Un léger brouhaha s'éleva alors que tous les invités se mettaient debout, et Loki s'appliqua à ignorer ce qui se déroula dans l'heure suivante. Il assista à toute la cérémonie comme si il n'était qu'un simple spectateur ; vit sa main – sauf que non, pas _sa_ main – et celle de Thor entrelacées et posées sur l'Edda, les filets blancs crépitants s'échappant de la baguette de noyer du magicien pour s'enrouler autour de leurs deux avants bras, et ceux rouges qui surgissaient de ses veines pour plonger dans celles de Thor et vice-versa ; sentit Odin leur faire boire le nectar et s'entendit réciter ses vœux ; et émergeât uniquement lorsque Thor posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, d'abord doucement, puis d'une façon possessive qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais montré à son égard. Loki resta un instant immobile, puis entrouvrit ses lèvres et laissa échapper un soupir.

C'était ça.

Le point de non-retour.

* * *

Le banquet était somptueux, et de mémoire, Loki n'avait jamais assisté à rien de tel. Bien entendu, jamais auparavant Thor ne s'était marié – lui oui, mais ce n'était qu'un détail, et jamais Odin n'avait accepté Sigyn à sa table, alors en célébrer le mariage avait été hors de question. Tous autour de lui étaient ravis, exaltés, surexcités, tapant dans le dos de Thor pour le féliciter et adressant plus de révérences à Loki qu'il n'en avait jamais reçu auparavant. La table royale croulait sous les plats d'argent soutenant des aurochs rôtis entiers, les plats de porcelaine remplis de légumes cuisinés aux épices, les soupières et saucières de cristal emplies de toutes les saveurs du pays, les corbeilles dans lesquelles s'amoncelaient les pains et brioches, les tonneaux d'où jaillissaient vin et hydromel, les plateaux ornés de pierreries et recouverts de pâtisseries dégoulinantes de miel, de beurre, de sucre, et de coulis de fruits. L'abondance était telle que Loki était sûr que l'intégralité des prises de la plupart des nobles lors de la Grande Chasse se trouvait là, offert comme cadeau de mariage et en pâture aux invités affamés. Après le repas, on resta encore à table pendant plusieurs heures, certains à cuver leur vin sans pouvoir plus bouger, et Loki bloqué là car le couple royal devait bien entendu recevoir ses cadeaux de mariage de la part des habitants du royaume. Les cadeaux étaient une escalade au grandiloquent, au tape à l'œil et au provocateur, et après ça il était à nouveau l'heure du repas et toute la salle se remit à festoyer sur un nouveau service de bestiaux grillés et d'alcool à flot. Le cœur et l'estomac conjointement au bord des lèvres, Loki aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait en ce monde pour un simple bouillon de volaille, une pastille de menthe et un aller simple pour une sieste de quelques années. Heureusement que tout le monde était soit trop saoul, soit trop lourd après un tel repas pour se rappeler que les époux devraient danser pour célébrer leur union.

Du coin de l'œil ( qu'il avait partiellement, voire largement, fermé ), Loki perçut un gobelet fumant qu'on poussait vers lui. Puis Thor lui tapota la main avec un sourire, et il s'employa à retrouver une position convenable pour une princesse – même si il était peu probable que qui que ce soit, en dehors de Thor peut-être, ai remarqué que Janna avait la tête renversée contre le dossier de son fauteuil, la bouche plus ouverte que les yeux et les bras ballottant sans la moindre grâce. C'était l'effet de la chaleur de milliers de corps enfermés dans la même pièce depuis plus de douze heures, la fumée des rôtissoires et le fumet des nombreux plats qui avaient été dévorés et étaient maintenant en train de se digérer difficilement, noyés dans tant d'alcool et compressés dans un endroit fait pour accueillir moitié moins d'aliments et d'invités.

"Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez quelque chose de léger." Expliqua Thor en désignant le gobelet du doigt. L'étain était chaud, mais Loki le porta avidement à son visage et y trempa les lèvres. Une tisane, fleurs de soleil et écorce d'épicéa, et à peine un filet de miel pour la sucrer. Loki avait vraiment envie d'embrasser Thor – aussi il le fit, se penchant vers le blond et émettant un petit claquement de langue pour attirer son attention. Thor se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et répondit au baiser avec douceur. Loki retourna s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil, le gobelet entre les mains, et Thor retourna à sa conversation avec Hermod, mais pas sans laisser sa main vaquer le long de sa cuisse.

Puis Gersimi bu une coupe de trop et se laissa tomber tête la première dans un plat de purée au beurre qu'on passait devant elle et ce fut le signe que la fête n'avait que trop duré. Les gens commencèrent à quitter la salle, et Thor attrapa la main de Loki et l'entraîna à sa suite dans la dédale de couloir menant à ses appartements.

En plein milieu d'un couloir, apercevant une fenêtre largement ouverte, Loki lâcha la main de Thor et se précipita aller y passer sa tête. Après une minute, il sentit Thor à ses côtés poser une main apaisante sur son dos. Il cala son front sur le cadre en fer glacé, dans l'espoir de calmer son mal de tête et l'intense impression qu'une chaleur digne des Enfers émanait de tout son corps.

"Désolé. Il fait juste..." Loki éluda la fin de sa phrase dans un soupir, et Thor compléta à sa place.

"Chaud."

"Et étouffant." Renchérit Loki.

"Et écœurant." Ajouta Thor en retroussant le nez de dégoût. "Gersimi."

"Eurk, oui, oublions ça." Loki se redressa et hocha légèrement la tête. "Mieux."

Thor reprit sa main et continua son chemin. Ses appartements étaient spacieux, parfaitement rangés et agréablement aérés et parfumés. Un feu brûlait quelque part – probablement dans la salle de bain – mais les pièces étaient particulièrement fraîches après l'horreur de la salle de banquet. Thor resta debout un instant au milieu de sa chambre, indécis, puis renifla ses vêtements et fronça les sourcils.

"J'ai l'impression de revenir d'une chasse de plusieurs semaines sans bain." Annonça-t-il platement.

"Je crois que quelqu'un a utilisé ma mitaine comme serviette de table." Répondit Loki sur le même ton, tendant sa mitaine tachée de jus de viande, de vin et de miel comme preuve. Ils regardèrent un instant la mitaine, sans un mot, puis éclatèrent d'un rire incrédule presque en même temps.

"Bain ?" Finit par suggérer Thor en montrant la salle de bain du doigt. Loki hocha la tête, et le blond s'empressa d'aller faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire – Loki remerciait de tout son cœur la personne qui avait jugé judicieux de doter l'appartement d'une salle de bain privée pour éviter les bains publics, et qui avait allumé un feu dans le foyer de la salle de bain pour faire chauffer l'eau, même si il doutait fortement que ce soit la même personne.

Il jeta par terre la mitaine souillée, puis retira l'autre, qu'il portait encore, et qui finit au sol aussi. Sa tiare, son collier, sa ceinture et sa robe les y rejoignirent, et très vite, Loki se tenait debout en plein milieu de la chambre de Thor, uniquement vêtu d'une combinaison en soie blanche qui le couvrait du haut des cuisses aux seins. Il détacha les rubans qui la retenait suspendue à ses épaules et laissa l'étoffe tomber à ses pieds.

Interdit, il fixa un instant ses seins, avant de les empoigner avec curiosité. Il les en avait presque oublié... Il serra légèrement les doigts, et grimaça. Oui, c'était toujours indéniablement son corps, sans être _son_ corps. Un éclat de rire retentit et il releva la tête. Thor se trouvait face à lui, nu, et ses yeux pétillaient.

"Étonnée de trouver ça là ? Ils sont à leur place, pourtant." Se moqua gentiment le blond, avant de s'approcher de Loki et de poser ses mains sur celle de Loki, et incidemment sur sa poitrine. Il emmêla gentiment leurs doigts, et desserra la prise de Loki, caressant des pouces la chair blanche. Loki redressa vaguement la tête, pour protester ou lui demander si il pensait vraiment qu'ils allaient prendre un bain _ensemble_, mais Thor le coupa en l'embrassant. Loki ferma les yeux, se laissant aller au baiser et aux légères caresses de Thor sur sa poitrine. Le blond pencha la tête et embrassa doucement sa mâchoire, puis son cou, et continua une ligne de baisers jusqu'au début de sa poitrine. Loki laissa échapper un léger soupir, et Thor retira sa prise sur son corps, l'attirant avec lui à sa suite par leur mains toujours entrelacées.

La salle de bain était spacieuse, le marbre frais sous leurs pieds, et l'eau délicieusement tiède lorsque Thor l'attira dans la baignoire dorée avec lui. Il s'adossa à l'une des extrémité et desserra sa prise sur les mains de Loki, pour lui laisser le choix de l'endroit où s'installer. Il refléta la position de Thor à l'autre extrémité de la baignoire ; elle était si grande que seuls leurs pieds et leurs mollets se touchaient au milieu, si ils se laissaient glisser de façon à avoir de l'eau jusqu'au menton. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder, puis Thor attrapa un savon et entreprit de se laver. Loki resta immobile un instant encore, puis grogna en réalisant que la coiffure complexe que Lofn avait tressé pendant une large partie de la matinée était toujours en place sur sa tête, impeccablement serrée et immobile. Thor lui jeta un regard curieux, et il fit un vague geste de la main vers sa tête, avant de s'enfoncer totalement sous l'eau. Il planta ses doigts dans la masse noire, vaguement desserrée grâce à l'eau, et les secoua frénétiquement jusqu'à ce que l'air ne lui manque. Il resurgit de l'eau, et Thor éclata de rire à sa vue pour la seconde fois en moins d'une heure. Loki claqua la langue et lui jeta un regard sombre.

"Je vais finir par croire que vous vous moquez de moi."

"Regardez vous !" Ricana Thor en pointant du doigt un miroir.

Et effectivement, il y avait de quoi rire. La coiffure soignée, tressée avec art et doigté, s'était transformée en masse noire, dégoulinante et emmêlée, qui tombait sur le visage de Janna comme si un chat particulièrement poilu avait décidé de se lover sur sa tête. Loki esquissa un sourire en se retournant vers Thor.

"D'accord. Moquez vous."

Thor lui adressa un sourire affectueux avant de lui faire signe d'approcher. Loki obtempéra, et quand il se retrouva à portée de bras de Thor, celui-ci l'attrapa, le retourna et l'attira contre lui, de façon à ce que le dos de Loki soit collé à son torse, et le sujet de son hilarité devant son visage. Doucement, il attrapa les tresses, les désenmêla et les lissa du plat de la main, une par une. Lofn en avait en tout tressé huit, et Loki tomba assoupi une ou deux fois pendant que Thor démêlait le désastre qu'était devenu son majestueux chignon. Quand il se réveilla la seconde fois, l'eau s'était clairement refroidie, et il frissonna avant de se plaquer un peu plus contre Thor. Celui-ci, qui était désormais en train de tresser deux lourdes nattes dans les cheveux épais, une de chaque côté de sa tête, poussa un glapissement.

"Je vous ai fait bouger ? Désolé !" S'exclama Loki.

"Non, non, ce n'est pas ça." Grogna Thor. "Juste... rien."

"D'accord." Soupira-t-il, en se lovant un peu plus encore contre le large torse du blond.

Ses mains se crispèrent un instant dans les mèches brunes, puis il poussa un soupir et lâcha les cheveux de Janna, et caressa doucement ses épaules.

"Il faudrait sortir. L'eau est gelée."

Loki hocha la tête et se redressa rapidement, suivi par Thor. Il attrapa trois grandes serviettes moelleuses, entoura sa taille d'une, et tendit les deux autres à Loki. Il en attrapa une et se blottit dedans, et haussa un sourcil circonspect face à la deuxième serviette. Thor rit doucement et la jeta sur son épaule, avant d'appuyer sur les épaules de Loki pour qu'il s'installe sur le tabouret qui faisait face au miroir, son dos tourné vers Thor. Il récupéra ensuite la serviette, s'agenouilla face au dos de Janna et y épongea longuement les nattes qu'il avait tressées. Une fois la serviette trop trempée pour pouvoir plus absorber l'humidité des cheveux, il laissa la serviette tomber, de même que celle qui couvrait le corps de Loki, et caressa distraitement le dos de la brune du bout des doigts, lui faisant légèrement arquer le dos sous la sensation. Il déposa des baisers sur chacune des bosses de la colonne vertébrale révélée par la courbure du dos de Janna, partant du bas de son dos et finissant sur la nuque. Il resta un long moment à respirer l'odeur douce de la jeune femme, déposant parfois des baisers sur ses épaules ou dans son cou, avant de se relever et de lui proposer sa main. Elle l'attrapa, et il l'emmena doucement vers la chambre.

Des fenêtres provenait une douce lueur rose, et Loki écarquilla les yeux.

"Déjà l'aurore ?" Thor acquiesça, et il secoua la tête avec un sourire calme. "Pas étonnant que je sois aussi épuisée, alors."

Thor ouvrit la bouche, vraisemblablement pour dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa et hocha la tête. "Voulez-vous une chemise de nuit ?"

Loki sembla contempler la question un instant, puis baissa le regard sur son corps nu et haussa les épaules. "À quoi bon ?"

Thor s'installa dans son lit, et il l'y rejoignit et se blottit contre lui. Il caressa distraitement le torse du dieu blond pendant un moment, son visage enfouit dans le cou de Thor, puis s'endormit, et Thor resta un long moment éveillé, à regarder la lumière du jour éclairer son plafond.

* * *

Loki se réveilla avant Thor, et en profita pour s'éclipser dans les cuisines aller chercher de quoi manger. Ça avait été une nuit de noces intéressante – sexuellement parlant inexistante, mais Loki avait découvert un aspect de Thor... inattendu. Sans accès à l'exhaustive garde-robe de Janna ni vêtements de rechanges, il avait opté pour l'une des tuniques d'hermine de Thor qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et des bottes en cuir brun souple, et après avoir dormi sur ses nattes, il devait avoir l'air d'une sauvageonne ; mais les cuisiniers reconnurent aussitôt la jeune mariée et la félicitèrent pendant ce qui sembla une éternité, avant de le laisser s'échapper avec un petit déjeuner qui semblait destiné à nourrir une famille d'affamés avec une quinzaine d'enfants. Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver si les choses continuaient comme hier, mais bien entendu, Loki n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Si il pouvait repousser ce moment, il le ferait le plus longtemps possible.

Sitôt de retour dans la chambre de Thor, il se déshabilla, posa le plateau couvert de victuailles sur un des guéridons de la pièce et rejoignit le dieu du tonnerre sous les couvertures. Il promena curieusement sa main le long de son torse, et s'apprêtait à s'aventurer plus loin lorsque Thor poussa un grognement et ouvrir les yeux.

Ridiculement de bonne humeur pour un homme dans le corps d'une femme venant d'épouser quelqu'un le considérant comme son frère, mais dans un état normal pour une jeune mariée amoureuse, Loki ne chercha pas à cacher sa joie en se blottissant contre le blond.

"Bonjour." Articula Thor difficilement après une minute passée à contempler la brune lovée contre lui, réussissant à produire simultanément un sourire.

"Bonjour." Chantonna Loki en réponse ( et oui, c'était absolument ridicule, mais c'est une chose commune chez une jeune mariée amoureuse ).

Thor frotta un moment ses yeux du dos de sa main, puis se redressa, le drap tombant sur ses hanches et laissant à la vue de tout le monde la partie haute de son corps. Loki laissa ses yeux vagabonder peut-être un instant de trop avant de se relever et d'apporter le plateau de petit déjeuner sur le lit, posé sur les genoux de Thor. Celui-ci la gratifia d'un baiser en remerciement, avant d'attraper une brioche de blé blond et de la rompre. Loki retourna sous les couvertures, et s'apprêtait à se rendormir quand Thor balança devant son nez une tartine de pâte d'amandes qui sentait délicieusement bon. Il l'attrapa et croqua dedans, et se figeât en surprenant le regard sérieux de Thor fixé sur lui. Celui-ci prit une longue inspiration, puis annonça calmement.

"J'ai compris, vous savez."

Loki se figea. Il avait comprit ? Non, c'était impossible, il était certain de ne pas avoir laissé sa forme naturelle reprendre le dessus, malgré la fatigue. Il secoua la tête. Si Thor savait, pourquoi continuait-il à la vouvoyer, et pourquoi aucun garde n'avait surgit dans la chambre princière ? Non, ce devait être autre chose.

"De quoi parlez vous ?"

"La raison pour laquelle il ne s'est rien passé hier soir." Précisa Thor. "Je me rappelle de votre réaction quand j'ai mentionné vos enfants. Vous aviez l'air triste – vous savez, je n'en veux pas dans l'immédiat. Ce, ça peut attendre, ce n'est absolument pas ma priorité, et si jamais mon père tente de vous-"

Loki interrompit Thor avec un baiser. Pour changer de sujet, bien sûr, mais aussi parce qu'il venait de lui fournir une raison pour ne rien faire de physique pendant un certain temps ( et peut-être un peu parce que Thor s'était souvenu d'une mimique qui avait duré un instant sur le visage d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait alors pas, près de deux mois plus tôt ). Puis il déposa des baisers partout sur le visage du prince, en couvrant ses joues, son nez et son front. Thor éclata de rire, et il était définitivement plus agréable de rire avec Thor que d'être la raison le faisant rire.

Un froissement d'ailes détourna subitement Loki de sa tâche. Ikol se trouvait là, perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Thor grogna face à la perte d'attention, et embrassa Loki sur la joue, avant de se laisser retomber en arrière sur son lit. Loki détacha un morceau de brioche et le jeta vers Ikol, avant d'imiter Thor et de se blottir contre lui pour finir sa nuit.

* * *

Loki s'était habitué aux attentions de Thor, aux petits déjeuners dans son lit et à son plafond orné de scènes de grandes batailles épiques très rapidement – probablement trop rapidement pour sa sûreté. Mais le dieu du tonnerre se montrai tellement prévenant et doux avec Janna qu'il était dur de ne pas se laisser conforter dans ses bras et dans son plan.

Bien entendu, certains matins, Thor ne pouvait pas rester au lit longtemps, mais il s'arrangeait pour que quelqu'un amène à Janna de quoi manger si il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même. Une fois réveillé et sustenté, Loki enfilait la tunique et les bottes qu'il avait déniché le matin de leur "nuit de noces" et retournait dans sa chambre vêtu ainsi après avoir erré dans les couloirs pendant un court moment ; il se changeait à temps pour assister au déjeuner dans les appartements de Frigga, souvent en compagnie de Thor, puis consacrait son après-midi à sa cour, confortablement installé dans son boudoir. Thor venait l'y chercher pour dîner, puis ils retournaient ensemble dans les appartements de Thor, souvent pour parler, parfois pour s'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle sans rien dire, et dans les deux cas Loki finissait toujours par rester dormir avec lui, sans que rien d'autre n'arrive. Il devait s'avouer qu'il en avait envie, Thor en avait aussi très clairement envie, mais Loki n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre, et refusait de s'y forcer.

Les repas avec Frigga seule étaient ses préférés, puisque Thor ne le couvrait pas de regards prévenants, et qu'il pouvait presque prétendre être encore Loki lorsqu'il ignorait avoir été volé pour agrandir la collection de reliques d'Odin. Les deux femmes s'asseyaient face à face sur une petite table ronde dans le boudoir de Frigga et devisaient gentiment de littérature et de magie, tout en dégustant un repas servi en quantités raisonnables – ce jour là, potage de carottes et d'amandes, faisans à la broche agrémentés de fenouils rôtis et fruits frais, le suivant salade d'artichauts violets, soupe de tortue et compotes mielleuses. Loki, qui n'avait plus mangé de tartines depuis son adolescence, se surprenait régulièrement à prendre machinalement des en-cas de brioches de sésame avec de la pâte de nougat ou de petits pains blancs surmontés de compote de cerises ciel, entre autres pâtisseries embaumant le miel et les sirops. Sous peu, il aperçut des regards précautionneux jetés à son ventre par sa cour ou les amis de Thor, et il s'appliqua à ne pas les détromper dans leur idée – Thor bien sûr n'avait rien remarqué, personne n'aborderait le sujet avec lui avant qu'une déclaration officielle n'eût-été faite, et Ikol lui assura à plusieurs reprises qu'il était inconscient de l'intérêt que portaient ses proches à la gloutonnerie de sa femme. Loki nota tout de même les quelques hommes de la garde personnelle d'Odin qui rôdaient toujours autour de Janna, comme si une éventuelle grossesse apportait forcément des risques accrus pour la princesse. En vérité, Loki avait juste faim souvent, maintenir constamment son double présent et actif s'avérant absolument épuisant – aussi il décida que le moment de la disparition mystérieuse du prince Loki était venue.

* * *

La salle du banquet était bruyante et enfumée, comme à son habitude, et Janna se prélassait sans son fauteuil, une assiette de canard fumé détaillé en fines tranches et un bol de bouillon de légumineuses à portée de main. Thor lui avait proposé une coupe d'hydromel qu'il avait refusé, et il avait senti avec un intense amusement les yeux d'Odin se fixer aussitôt sur son ventre avec ce qui semblait être de l'impatience. Personne n'avait noté l'absence de Loki à table – après tout, il avait souvent pour habitude de prendre ses repas seul dans sa chambre.

Thor se pencha vers Janna quand il aperçut son sourire en coin, et il lui souffla à l'oreille, rieur :

« Il n'est pas très correct de faire espérer à mon père des petits-enfants dans un futur proche. »

Loki resta un instant surpris – il pensait vraiment que Thor n'avait surprit aucun des regards précautionneux que les quelques intimes qui voyaient Janna manger comme deux se permettaient périodiquement sur le ventre impeccablement plat de la princesse. Lui jetant un regard ingénu, il émietta du bout des doigts un petit pain noir et finit par répondre sur le même ton : « J'ignore de quoi vous parlez, très cher. »

Avant que Thor n'ai l'occasion de riposter, les portes de la salle de banquet s'ouvrirent dans un claquement sinistre. Loki se conforta dans son siège, s'attendant à voir surgir une multitude de gardes à la recherche du prince cadet – mais une unique vieillarde, vêtue d'habits de toile verte et noire, déboula dans la salle de banquet en hurlant. Elle survola la salle du regard, et ses yeux bleu glacier se fixèrent résolument sur Janna et elle s'élança vers elle en secouant le poing, débitant un chapelet de malédictions.

« Sale petite menteuse ! Traîtresse, souillon, traînée ! » Vociféra-t-elle en remontant l'allée centrale d'un pas rapide.

Les gardes présents dans la salle restèrent cois un moment, avant de se ressaisir et de se précipiter vers la vieille folle en brandissant leurs armes. Cette dernière agita largement les bras, et un éclair vert surgit de la paume d'une de ses mains et fila droit vers la tête de Loki.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur :_ je me suis rendue compte en postant ce chapitre que Höd est un dieu aveugle... alors "le cadet de Rind, Höd, était présent et me regardait avec une haine qui je n'avais encore jamais vue, et que je ne pensai jamais revoir" m'a beaucoup fait rire... Totalement involontaire, je vous assure. On va dire pour les besoins de l'histoire qu'il est devenu aveugle après le mariage de Frigga et Odin, hein.

Alooooooors, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, moi je prend une petite pause et ensuite je répondrais aux reviews de la semaine dernière, et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine, samedi sans faute, pour la fin du premier arc de cette histoire ! ( et AAAAAAAAAAH THOR 2 M'A A LA FOIS GRANDEMENT EXASPEREE ET LARGEMENT SATISFAITE MAIS VISUELLEMENT IL ETAIT MAGNIFIQUE ET JE NE PARLE PAS QUE DES CHEVEUX DE THOR ET LOKI L'ARCHITECTURE LES PLANS DE L'UNIVERS TOUT ETAIT BEAU sauf Jane. ( je suis de mauvaise foi, oui. ))


	6. VI – A celle qui est trop gaie

_Note de l'auteur :_ Voilà le chapitre 6, à l'heure cette fois ci ! Pas mal de choses se passent dedans, et c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai posté, battant le chapitre 3 de quelque chose comme 200 mots. Sachant que je l'ai fini aujourd'hui même, je suis plutôt fière de moi, dirons-nous, même si je manque sûrement de recul vu qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de « macérer » avant d'être posté.

Enfin, peu importe ! Il marque aussi la fin de la première partie de cette histoire, mais vous aurez plus de précisions à ce sujet à la fin du chapitre !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_Chapitre VI – A celle qui est trop gaie_

Tyr attrapa la main de Loki, posée au milieu des miettes de pain, et tira la princesse vers lui. Loki se courba, sa poitrine heurtant douloureusement le bois de la table, et l'éclair vert s'écrasa sur le coussin du dossier de son fauteuil, y laissant une large tache noire brûlée. Tous les regards se posèrent un instant sur l'endroit où se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt la tête de la bien-aimée princesse, puis retournèrent s'intéresser à la femme qui lui avait jeté un sort. Deux gardes avaient réussi à la maîtriser et elle gisait, à genoux sur le sol froid, les bras tordus dans le dos accentuant l'angle de ses coudes décharnés. Odin se leva rapidement et adressa un geste de la main aux gardes, qui le suivirent hors de la salle en traînant la femme à leur suite.

Les conversations, qui s'étaient tues, reprirent avec plus de vigueur qu'elles n'en avait eu depuis longtemps, et Thor se racla la gorge en jetant un coup d'œil réprobateur à la main de Tyr qui entourait toujours celle de sa femme. Le dieu de la guerre la lâcha, et Loki se redressa lentement. Ses yeux écarquillés se posèrent sur Thor, et ce dernier ouvrait la bouche quand Frigga se précipita vers Janna et posa des mains rassurantes sur les épaules de la brune.

« Très chère, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Je... effrayé ? » Balbutia Loki tout en tentant intérieurement de se calmer – la dissolution de son double lui avait donné un large regain d'énergie, qui, ajouté à l'adrénaline et à la surprise qu'il venait de ressentir, le faisait trembler de la tête aux pieds.

« Venez avec moi. » Intima la reine en attrapant ses fin poignets entre ses mains.

Elle la tira doucement hors de la salle, puis à travers plusieurs couloirs, jusqu'à ses appartements personnels. Loki se laissa faire sans discuter, son corps toujours agité de tremblements incontrôlables. Frigga ouvrit la porte de son boudoir, y pénétra et logea avec douceur sa belle-fille dans un fauteuil. Une de ses servantes surgit par une autre porte avec un large plateau contenant un service à thé fumant ainsi qu'une petite fiole de ce qui semblait être du nectar. Elle posa le tout sur un guéridon proche des fauteuils que Frigga avait choisi pour elle et sa compagne, puis s'éclipsa sans un mot.

Frigga se pencha vers le guéridon, servit deux grandes tasses de thé, puis ajouta dans l'une d'elles quelques gouttes du liquide doré et la tendit à Janna.

« Buvez. Vous vous sentirez tout de suite mieux. »

Loki s'exécuta aussitôt, et ses tremblements se calmèrent une fois quelques gorgées avalées. Il ferma les yeux et renversa sa tête contre le repose-tête de son siège. Les deux femmes restèrent un moment silencieuses, puis Frigga prit doucement la parole.

« Connaissez vous cette femme ? »

Loki secoua la tête sans rouvrir les yeux, et bu une autre gorgée du thé magique.

« J'ai déjà vécu des situations semblables à celle-ci, peu après mon mariage. Des inconnues m'agressant juste à cause de mon titre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes constamment entourée de gardes lorsque vous êtes hors de votre chambre, encore plus que de raison à la vue de votre situation... »

Loki baissa la tête et fixa ses genoux. Mentir comme cela à Frigga alors qu'elle se montrait si prévenante envers lui le rendait nauséeux. Il décida de lui céder au moins une infime part de la vérité, afin de soulager sa conscience et peut-être aussi de rassurer la reine.

« Je n'attend pas d'enfant. » Marmonna-t-il avant de relever la tête. « Si c'est à cela que vous vous référiez en mentionnant ma situation... »

Frigga sembla surprise un moment, avant de lentement hocher la tête.

« J'ai cru... Nous avons tous cru, à vrai dire. Odin se préparait déjà à faire une annonce officielle, mais je trouve cela mieux ainsi. C'était peut-être un peu tôt... » Elle resta songeuse un moment, avant d'ajouter « Bien sur, c'est ironique de déclarer cela alors que moi-même je n'ai pas attendu le mariage pour... Enfin. Le plus important, c'est que vous n'ayez rien, et que vous soyez en sûreté ici. Si vous le permettez, je vais aller aider Thor à gérer la réaction que cette petite scène a dû provoquer chez le peuple présent. »

« Bien sur. Allez-y, je... puis-je rester ici pendant un moment ? »

« Bien entendu ! Si vous le voulez, je vous accompagnerai à vos appartement à mon retour ? » Proposa Frigga tout en déposant sa propre tasse sur le plateau avant de se lever.

« Volontiers. » Murmura Loki.

Il fixa ses yeux sur le dos de Frigga lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce, puis soupira profondément et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait _totalement_ oublié que son double était chargé de surveiller la demoiselle cygne qui voulait récupérer son manteau, et n'avait pas prévenu Ikol qu'il devrait prendre la relève, trop perdu dans son petit univers de bonheur avec Thor. Ce qui était ridicule, bien entendu. Il n'était pas heureux avec Thor, pas plus qu'il n'était amoureux de lui – ce n'était qu'une illusion, un acte afin de convaincre les autres, aussi ça ne devait en aucun cas l'atteindre autant, l'influencer ainsi, lui faire perdre la tête et oublier que tout ceci n'était qu'un immense tissu de mensonges. Cette petite peste s'était donc échappée – il avait reconnu les fripes qu'elle portait comme des lambeaux de vêtements se trouvant précisément dans l'armoire dans laquelle il avait enfermé la demoiselle cygne venue réclamer son manteau. Mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi cette hybride avait choisi de prendre l'apparence d'une vieille femme alors que son apparence originelle – d'une beauté irréelle et éternellement jeune – aurait sans aucun doute confirmé aux témoins présents, du moins certainement à Frigga, que l'intruse était bien une demoiselle cygne, et Janna de fait une menteuse.

Il claqua ses doigts et Ikol apparu à la fenêtre du boudoir moins d'une minute plus tard. Le corbeau vint se poser sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil qu'occupait Loki. Sachant que l'oiseau envoûté ne se serait pas présenté ainsi si il avait perçu une présence quelconque à proximité, le prince déchu parla librement.

« La demoiselle cygne s'est échappée et s'est présentée dans la salle du banquet pour – que sais-je, pour essayer de me tuer ou de me rendre ma vrai forme peut-être – mais les gardes l'ont arrêtée. J'ai besoin que tu t'assures qu'elle ne raconte son histoire à personne, et pour ceci... »

Loki claqua à nouveau des doigts et Ikol fut soudainement secoué de spasmes. Il bascula pendant un moment avant de s'écraser au sol, son corps s'arquant avec de grands craquements et grossissant de plus en plus. Au bout d'une minute, il avait atteint la taille d'un asgardien, et lorsqu'il entreprit de se redresser, ses plumes noires se détachèrent de son corps et tombèrent au sol, révélant un homme à l'apparence tout à fait banale. Loki grinça des dents – habituellement, ce genre de transformation ne lui demandait pas autant de concentration, était instantané et parfaitement silencieux. Il devrait vraiment s'entraîner un peu plus assidûment afin d'entretenir sa magie, au risque de la voir se rouiller.

Ikol s'était placé en face d'un des miroirs de la pièce et étudiait sa nouvelle apparence avec fascination, mais Loki le rappela à l'ordre d'un claquement de langue. L'homme tourna vivement la tête vers le magicien avec un large sourire et tenta de le remercier, mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Loki lui adressa un sourire mystérieux, avant de reprendre.

« Pour ceci, disais-je donc, tu vas prendre la place de geôlier auprès de cette furie. Je veux que tu en profites pour extorquer quelques explications, comme par exemple son apparence. Les demoiselles cygnes sont censées être magnifiques et toujours jeunes, n'est ce pas ? Or, je n'ai vu qu'un vieux débris à peine capable de marcher tenter de m'agresser. Récupère aussi le plus d'informations que tu le peux, sans éveiller les soupçons de qui que ce soit. » Ikol hocha la tête doucement, l'air suspicieux, aussi Loki ajouta « Si tu me sers bien, tu pourras conserver cette apparence qui a l'air de tant te plaire, et les multiples possibilités qui vont avec ; mais pour le moment je ne te fais pas totalement confiance, tu serai capable de parler sans y penser de mon plan à une quelconque galante, ivre de ce nouveau corps, aussi je ne te rendrai ta voix qu'une fois ta loyauté prouvée. Maintenant file. »

L'homme obéit aussitôt, et Loki se rassit plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, avant de balayer la pièce du regard. Les murs étaient couverts de livres par centaines, et la curiosité fut plus forte que lui : il se leva et commença à parcourir la tranche des ouvrage de l'œil, toujours intrigué par le conte d'Oye. Bien que Frigga eu assuré que Thor l'avait gardé, Loki ne l'avait pas vu dans les appartements de ce dernier – pas plus qu'un autre livre d'ailleurs, excepté peut-être quelques tomes de stratégie militaire que le dieu du tonnerre parcourait souvent depuis qu'il avait provoqué de fortes tensions entre Jotunheim et Asgard ( tensions apaisées par Loki, bien entendu ). Il ne s'expliquait pas une telle curiosité envers un simple conte, mais la frustration de n'en trouver nulle part trace avait rapidement prit le dessus sur la raison, et s'il ne s'était pas encore rabaissé à demander plus d'informations à Thor, il sentait que ceci ne saurait tarder.

Après avoir parcouru les murs du regard, Loki se rassit sur son siège – grand bien lui en prit, car une seconde plus tard Thor déboucha dans la pièce, l'air très inquiet pour sa chère princesse. Il attrapa la fine main de Janna dans sa poigne de fer et la fixa dans les yeux.

« Mon amie, l'attentat dont vous avez été la victime n'était visiblement qu'un stratagème pour détourner l'attention des gardes, et mon frère en a profité pour s'échapper. »

Frigga, qui le suivait de peu, lui asséna une tape sèche sur la main.

« Ce n'est pas une façon de présenter les choses, Thor. Stratagème ou pas, la peur ressentie par Janna est la même, aussi je te prie de bien vouloir faire preuve d'égards à son attention, et de mesurer tes paroles vis-à-vis de ton frère. Il est sûrement seulement enfoncé dans une des alvéoles de la bibliothèque dont les gardes n'ont pas connaissance – je vais aller l'y chercher, d'ailleurs. » Elle adressa un doux sourire à Janna, et Loki se sentit à nouveau coupable vis-à-vis de cette femme si tolérante envers lui, puis la reine tourna son regard indulgent vers Thor et dit d'une voix radoucie : « Toi, ramène ta femme à ses appartements et veille à ce qu'elle se porte bien. »

* * *

Thor n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot sur le chemin menant des appartements de Frigga à ceux de Janna, et Loki finit par entamer doucement la conversation :

« Que se passe-t-il ? Vous êtes bien silencieux. »

« Loki... Loki est inconscient. Il n'est pas foncièrement mauvais – du moins, je suis persuadé que ses motivations initiales durant ses précédents "méfaits" étaient sûrement justifiables, pour lui au moins. Mais s'échapper ainsi, se soustraire à la punition d'Odin... Il ne peut pas faire ça, c'est tuer son fils. » Soupira Thor en baisant le regard vers le sol.

Loki resserra doucement sa prise sur la main de son compagnon. Ainsi, bien qu'il ne l'ai pas mentionné de son propre chef une seule fois depuis la conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques lunes plus tôt, avant que Loki ne prenne cette apparence – tout cela lui semblait si loin désormais ! - Thor se souciait bien du destin de Nari. Loki savait bien sûr qu'une quelconque incartade de sa part signerait la mise à mort du garçon, mais celui-ci était quoi qu'il arrive destiné à mourir pour les fautes de son père, tôt ou tard. Le dieu des malices ne s'en sentait pas moins coupable, mais une prophétie pouvait difficilement être évitée, et le pauvre garçon en exil sur Alfheim devait s'être habitué à l'idée depuis le temps.

« Passé un certain temps, il y a des choses dans la vie qui semblent plus importantes que même la vie d'un de nos enfants. » Déclara sombrement Loki.

Depuis longtemps il avait perdu tout espoir qu'un jour un de ses enfants ne lui démontre de l'affection, et même si il les portait dans son cœur, ce qu'il venait de déclarer était malheureusement vrai. Son aîné, Fenrir, était un loup qui avait disparu dans la forêt royale peu après qu'Odin ai déclaré que « la bête sauvage » devait être abattue, et Loki ne l'avait depuis revu qu'à deux reprises, avant même d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas l'enfant d'Odin puis il avait eu Sleipnir, qu'il avait offert à Odin comme monture afin de lui épargner une mise à mort – et le roi n'avait pas pu refuser ce cadeau, connaissant comme un certain nombre de guerriers les vraies raisons de la conception du cheval à huit pattes. Ses enfants suivants n'avaient pas eu autant de chance : Hela avait été sacrée reine du royaume des morts – une façon délicate d'y prononcer son exil - Jörmungandr avait été enfermé dans les geôles d'Asgard jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à s'en échapper et depuis errait le long du tronc d'Yggdrasil Vali, le loup-garou, avait été déposé par Loki dès sa naissance aux lisières du bois dans l'espoir que Fenrir viendrait l'y chercher pour lui épargner la chasse aux sorcières à laquelle il avait dû faire face et enfin la naissance de Nari, son cadet, avait entraîné l'annonce de la prophétie de Ragnarök. Sa réussite était désormais aux yeux de Loki une priorité absolue, qui primait même sur l'existence et la sûreté de ses propres enfants – après tout, ils étaient grands et ne lui présentaient que du mépris et de la pitié, Sleipnir excepté.

Thor posa une main douce sur l'épaule de la princesse.

« Vous ne m'avez jamais parlé de ce qui était arrivé à vos enfants. »

Loki soupira – il se préparait depuis un moment à cette question, et avait trouvé une réponse qui lui semblait à la fois logique et plausible, ou du moins suffisamment pour que Thor n'y repense pas à deux fois.

« Mes maris précédents... Ce n'étaient pas tous des princes, vous vous en doutez. Des hommes du peuple, dont les enfants étaient logiquement envoyés à la guerre dès que votre très cher père décidait qu'un royaume n'agissait pas avec assez de respect face à sa toute-puissance. » Murmura Loki, le regard perdu dans la vague tandis qu'il pensait encore à ses propres enfants.

« Mon amie... J'en suis désolé. » Déclara le prince en entrelaçant leurs mains.

Ils étaient arrivés devant les appartements de Janna, et Loki planta subitement son regard dans celui de Thor.

« Vous comptez partir à la recherche de Loki. Si il n'est pas caché quelque part comme votre mère le pense, si il s'est réellement enfui... Vous comptez mener les recherches, n'est ce pas ? »

Thor prit un air coupable, avant de hocher résolument la tête et de déclarer : « C'est mon devoir. Si je laisse les gardes de mon père partir à sa recherche seuls, ils n'auront aucune pitié envers lui lorsqu'ils le trouveront. Odin ne se contera pas de punir Nari pour les fautes de Loki, il châtiera aussi ce dernier. Et si il a par le passé su se montrer clément, je doute qu'il ne réitère ce genre d'attitude vis-à-vis de celui qui entraîne notre famille dans le scandale. »

Loki fronça les sourcils, avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et d'ancrer ses mains sur les épaules du dieu blond.

« Je vous demande de ne pas faire ça. Si Loki est vraiment parti – et vous n'en avez _aucune _preuve, la compétence de vos gardes ne me semblant pas optimale à la vue de ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui au sein même de la salle de banquet – c'est qu'il a fait son choix, et est prêt à en assumer les conséquences si il se fait prendre. Vous m'avez vous-même dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il était plus intelligent que la moyenne de vos amis, pensez-vous vraiment qu'il n'a pas réfléchit soigneusement au moindre détail avant d'essayer d'échapper à la sanction de vôtre père ? Quant à moi... je ne peux pas passer du temps séparée de vous – pas si vous êtes dans un autre royaume, ou sur une autre branche de l'Arbre-Monde. » Face au regard surpris de Thor, il ajouta. « Je suis toujours lié magiquement à vous, mon prince. Et je refuse de m'entraîner dans une chasse à l'homme envers un des seuls membres de cette cour qui m'a accueilli à bras ouverts, vous m'entendez ? »

Puis Loki lâcha les épaules de Thor et se retourna vers la porte de ses appartements. Thor attrapa rapidement son poignet pour arrêter son geste.

« Un Conseil sera probablement convoqué une fois que les recherches dans le château auront été finies j'aimerai que vous m'y accompagniez. »

Loki resta un instant immobile, avant de hocher la tête.

« Bien sûr. C'est mon devoir, après tout. De rester auprès de vous et le vôtre de rester auprès de moi, n'est ce pas ? » Ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard interrogatif à Thor, qui hocha doucement la tête.

« Bien sûr. »

* * *

Loki resta allongé un long moment sur son lit, trop plongé dans ses pensées pour admirer les étoiles qui apparaissaient lentement au plafond. Il se sentait en pleine forme, l'adrénaline circulant à toute vitesse dans ses veines, mais il se devait de veiller à ne plus agir avec autant de bêtise qu'il ne l'avait fait aujourd'hui. Pour ce qui était de sa place aux côtés de Thor, elle lui était maintenant assurée – jusqu'à ce qu'il ne meure, Thor ne pourrait pas prendre une autre femme comme épouse, et Loki ne prévoyait pas exactement de mourir dans un avenir proche – et bien qu'involontaire, cette incartade avec l'hybride dans la salle du banquet lui attirerait probablement la sympathie de nombreux membres de la cour de Frigga, qui avaient eux-même vu leur reine menacée à de nombreuses reprises.

Quant à la recherche de Loki, elle ne donnerai bien sûr rien, puisque son double s'était évaporé sans laisser la moindre trace au moment prévu – peu avant la visite quotidienne qu'il recevait de Vili, le dieu du mouvement et de fait le gardien divin des prisonniers d'Asgard. Seul Heimdall pourrait éventuellement discerner sous l'illusion de Janna la véritable forme de la princesse, mais si Loki avait jusqu'ici réussi à le tromper alors qu'il était affaibli, maintenant que son énergie était à nouveau rassemblée, il ne risquait plus de laisser sa forme initiale percer dans un moment de faiblesse. Si Loki parvenait à convaincre Thor de ne pas prendre part à ces recherches, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'Odin, furieux de la bravade de Loki, décide de les mener lui-même, laissant le royaume aux mains de son héritier et de sa femme. Et puisqu'il la pensait si sage et raisonnable, Thor écouterai les conseils de la parfaite Janna.

Loki pourrait gouverner à la barbe d'Odin, alors même que ce dernier serait à sa recherche. Bien qu'il se soit à jamais condamné à cette apparence dès l'instant où Thor avait décidé de le prendre pour femme, Loki n'arrivait pas à trouver un aspect de son plan qui ne soit pas absolument jouissif à cet instant.

* * *

Les recherches de Loki durèrent trois jours complets, avant que Frigga n'abandonne son sourire rieur et ne cède à son mari, qui ordonna aussitôt la réunion d'un Conseil.

Un valet vint quérir la princesse et la mena à la pièce où elle-même avait précédemment été convoquée, et l'invita à prendre place aux côtés de Thor. Loki ne l'avait pas vu depuis la soirée où il avait fait s'évaporer son double, et il s'étonna de l'air épuisé qu'arborait le prince. Frigga, quant à elle, semblait incapable de sourire, même lorsqu'elle salua Janna, et les yeux d'Odin brûlaient d'une flamme vengeresse qui n'annonçait rien de bon. En plus d'eux se trouvaient attablés Tyr, comme à son habitude puisqu'il avait une place constante au Conseil, ainsi que la vasque de Mimir, mais aussi Heimdall et les deux frères d'Odin, Vé et Vili.

« Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui suite à la fuite de Loki, prince déchu et condamné à l'errance éternelle sur Asgard pour ses nombreux crimes, parmi lesquels l'usurpation du trône à son héritier légitime Thor, l'alliance frauduleuse avec le vil Thanos et la tentative de domination du royaume de Midgard. » Commença Odin d'une voix forte. « J'ai par le passé, à la suite de nombreuses demandes de la reine Frigga et de Thor lui-même, et avec l'approbation du Conseil, fait preuve de clémence en choisissant la sentence infligée à Loki. Mais je déclare aujourd'hui que lorsque le fuyard sera retrouvé – et je refuse que cette sentence soit discutée – la prophétie annonçant la mort de Nari pour les fautes de son père sera appliquée dans les moindres détails. Aussi je vais aussitôt mander deux différentes unités de chasseurs d'élites, l'une pour traquer le loup-garou Vali disparu dans la forêt d'Asgard peu après sa naissance, l'autre pour retrouver Loki et le ramener ici afin d'exécuter ma punition. »

Loki ignorait que la prophétie qui annonçait que Nari périrait pour ses pêchés concernait aussi Vali, mais interroger qui que ce soit à ce sujet à ce moment paraîtrait sûrement suspect – après tout, la princesse de Thor ne devait que peu se soucier d'une prophétie énoncée lorsqu'elle était encore une demoiselle cygne libre.

« Thor m'a annoncé qu'il ne prendrait pas la tête d'une de ces deux élites, aussi j'ai décidé que Tyr dirigerait l'équipe se chargeant de Vali, tandis que l'équipe chargée de retrouver Loki serait dirigée par Heimdall. » Annonça Odin d'un ton sans appel.

Loki écarquilla les yeux. En tant que Gardien du Bifrost, Heimdall ne pouvait pas réellement quitter son poste, surtout alors que le pont se reconstruisait petit à petit, ce qui affaiblirait sûrement l'équipe de recherche de Loki. Il ne voyait pas où Odin voulait en venir, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne reprenne la parole : « En effet, ma suggestion de priver Loki de ses pouvoirs magiques ayant été rejetée par le Conseil auparavant, il peut se trouver sur n'importe lequel des huit autres royaumes. Nos meilleurs soldats seront envoyés là-bas, et Heimdall les dirigera tout en surveillant le Bifrost – j'ai choisi pour écumer Midgard nos rares guerriers y ayant déjà séjourné, aussi Thor, tes compagnons Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg et Sif s'y rendront. Es-tu toujours sûr que tu ne veux pas prendre part à cette quête ? »

Thor se tourna imperceptiblement vers Janna, qui baissa la tête et lui pressa la main tendrement.

« Oui, Père. Mon devoir est ici, avec ma famille. »

« Dois-je à ce sujet en conclure que dame Janna ici présente se trouve dans un état nécessitant ta présence à ses côtés ? » Demanda Odin, d'une voix radoucie et presque enthousiaste.

Thor et Loki échangèrent un regard – ils savaient tous les deux qu'Odin faisait allusion à une probable grossesse, Frigga n'ayant visiblement pas jugé bon de l'avertir du contraire depuis qu'elle même avait abordé de sujet avec Janna. Et bien que sachant tous les deux que Janna n'était nullement enceinte, ils acquiescèrent presque timidement – à strictement parler, Loki avait présenté la séparation outre-royaume d'une demoiselle-cygne et de son prince comme une situation ne devant absolument pas se produire, et la chasse organisée à l'encontre de Loki se situait précisément outre-royaume. Il ignorait pourquoi Thor allait dans son sens, et pourquoi Frigga n'élevait aucune approbation, mais vite un large sourire se creusa sur le visage d'Odin. « Parfait ! Vé, Vili, j'espère que vous viendrez bénir le futur héritier de mon trône ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Mais nous ne ferons pas d'annonce officielle avant d'avoir châtié comme il se doit Loki – je refuse que le scandale que tout cela entraînera n'entache la joie du peuple qui fera suite à cette annonce. »

Loki hocha très rapidement la tête, puis crispa sa main sur celle de Thor, qui la serra plus fort encore, mais sans l'écraser, comme pour le réconforter ou le rassurer.

« Quelqu'un a-t-il une quelconque opposition envers les mesures qui viennent d'être prises ? Qu'il le dise maintenant, ou sa taise à jamais. »

Quelques secondes de silence flottèrent, puis Odin se leva et abattit fortement sa main sur la table :

« Parfait ! Tyr, Heimdall, restez ici, les autres peuvent sortir. »

Loki se leva de sa chaise, passa devant Heimdall qui ne lui adressa pas même un regard, et fut attrapée par le poignet avant de n'avoir pu sortir de la pièce. C'était Frigga, mais au lieu de la retenir dans la pièce, elle continua dans son élan et entraîna à sa suite Janna vers ses appartements. Après une minute, Loki réalisa que Thor les suivait aussi d'un pas rapide, et quand elle fut dans ses appartements, Frigga congédia aussitôt toutes les personnes s'y trouvant.

Elle fit s'asseoir Janna dans un fauteuil, Thor dans un autre, puis enfin s'installa elle-même face à eux, et plongea son regard dans celui de Janna, puis dans celui de Thor, avant de revenir à Janna, un sourcil haussé.

« Vous m'avez affirmé il y a trois jours de ça que vous n'étiez pas enceinte, et pourtant vous venez tous deux d'acquiescer lorsque Odin a suggéré que- »

« Père a demandé si Janna se trouvait dans un état nécessitant ma présence à ses côtés, et il se trouve que oui : les liens magiques entre une demoiselle-cygne et son promis, même une fois mariés, restent puissants et ne peuvent visiblement pas supporter une séparation outre-royaume. Je refuse d'emmener Janna avec moi dans cette ridicule chasse pour retrouver celui qu'elle considère comme un ami, et choisi donc l'autre solution. Je reste sur Asgard, mais pas parce que Janna est enceinte, parce que nous sommes liés magiquement et que je ne veux pas risquer d'altérer ce lien. »

Tout au long de son discours, Thor avait gardé la main de Loki dans la sienne, et quand il l'eut fini il se tourna vers la princesse comme pour lui demander quelque chose, mais Frigga les interrompit.

« Peu importe, Thor ! Vous avez laissé croire à Odin qu'il pourrait sous peu s'attendre à avoir un héritier à présenter au peuple, et maintenant que vous lui avez annoncé ça, vous ne pouvez malheureusement plus faire marche arrière. » Frigga soupira, puis attrapa les deux mains de Janna entre les siennes. « Mon amie, j'ai peur que vous ne soyez obligée de donner des héritiers plus tôt que vous ne l'aviez prévu. Je m'arrangerais pour lui faire croire au temps de gestation avant la naissance de l'enfant, mais il faut que vous vous penchiez sur le sujet dès ce soir, j'en ai bien peur. J'ai par ici » Elle se leva et après une minute sortit une bourse d'un cabinet secret caché derrière un portrait de Thor et Loki enfants, et l'entrouvrit pour en extirper une fiole contenant un liquide ambré. « Une concoction qui peut permettre avec certitude de tomber enceinte. Buvez en seulement une gorgée avant vos rapports, et de même après. Faites ça dès ce soir, pour que les signes de votre état commencent à se montrer au plus vite. » Elle lui déposa la fiole dans les mains, puis se dirigea vers Thor et lui parla à voix basse des autres choses se trouvant dans la bourse.

Loki fixa un long moment la fiole. Il n'en boirait pas la moindre gorgée, bien entendu, mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il allait devoir faire ce qu'il évitait soigneusement depuis leur nuit de noce. Thor ne pouvait que céder face à l'empressement inquiet de Frigga, et ce soir même... Il serait obligé de faire l'amour avec Thor.

* * *

L'intégralité de la journée passa dans un brouillard semblable à celui qui avait envahi son esprit durant la journée du mariage, vaguement interrompu par la grandiloquente déclaration d'Odin que des guerriers d'élites seraient dans les jours prochains envoyés chercher le prince déchu fuyard, puis ce qui lui sembla moins de quelques secondes plus tard, Loki se trouvait devant la porte des appartements de Thor, la main du dieu fermement posée sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas eu le moindre instant pour vraiment se préparer à ce qui allait venir, aussi dès qu'ils furent dans la chambre du prince, Loki tenta de gagner un peu plus de temps et fondit en larmes. Thor, inquiet, se précipita aussitôt à ses côtés.

« Qu'y-a-t-il, mon amie ? » Demanda-t-il avec prévenance en caressant doucement les joues de la princesse.

« Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas que notre première fois soit dans le seul but de procréer un héritier pour le bon vouloir de votre père. » Marmonna Loki entre les larmes.

Thor l'attira sur ses genoux, puis tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux, lui murmura des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille : « Vous n'êtes pas obligée de prendre de cette fiole ce soir. Ce soir... ce soir, commençons par ce qui aurait dû se passer lors de nôtre nuit de noces, voulez-vous bien ? », puis « Je sais que vous n'avez par le passé pas pu profiter de vos enfants, mais je vous promet que ceux ci seront immortels comme nous, et qu'il ne leur arrivera rien de mal. » qui finirent par calmer Janna. Bien entendu, Loki ne se sentait toujours pas prêt pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais il ne pouvait pas expliquer à Thor pourquoi.

Aussi, après avoir sciemment posé la fiole ambrée sur la table de chevet de Thor sans l'avoir ouverte, Loki se retourna vers Thor, s'installa sur ses hanches, puis se pencha et l'embrassa longuement. Il le déshabilla, l'aida à déshabiller sa princesse, et se perdit dans les baisers et les caresses jusqu'à ce que les étoiles ne commencent à disparaître dans le ciel.

* * *

Passé la première fois et sa peur initiale de perdre trop le contrôle et que son glamour disparaisse, Loki ne trouva plus d'inconvénients à d'éventuels rapprochements physiques le soir suivant, bien qu'il fasse croire à Thor qu'il buvait le liquide ambré confié par Frigga, qui finit en réalité dans l'évier de la salle de bain de Thor.

Celui qui autrefois le traitait comme son frère l'accueillait maintenant dans ses draps avec empressement, et même si l'inceste au sein des familles royales n'avait jamais été un secret, au même statut que les mariages formant des alliances, Loki était sûr que Thor serait bien moins enthousiaste à l'idée d'ouvrir ses draps si il savait qui s'y glissait réellement. Lui-même en avait été troublé la première fois, mais de leur seconde nuit commune ne perdurait qu'une intense frustration d'être appelé du nom d'une autre – après tout, il n'avait pas eu ce genre de contact, prévenant et tendre, depuis un certain temps, et cela lui avait peut-être manqué plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Ceci à part, il s'était à nouveau mit à manger plus, bien que la faim tenaillante qui le prenait lorsqu'il devait en plus de sa propre illusion maintenir son double aie disparu. Odin couvait la princesse d'un regard protecteur, de même que Frigga et Thor, qui était persuadé qu'en sa femme grandissait maintenant leur descendance.

Une assiette d'argent, abondement remplie de tranches de volaille fumée au hêtre et de salade de cresson aux citrons confits, attendait déjà Loki lorsqu'il s'installa aux côtés de Thor pour le banquet quotidien. La princesse avait droit à un régime spécial afin de préserver au mieux la santé du potentiel enfant, et si les gens du peuple installés aux tables alentours ne pouvaient s'en apercevoir, quelques uns des nobles attablés à la table royale avaient jeté des coups d'œils intéressés au contenu de l'assiette de Loki.

Le repas se passa sans fait notable, mais une fois les assiettes dûment vidées de leur contenu, Odin se leva de son trône, et à sa suite de nombreux hommes se levèrent à toutes les tables. Surpris, Loki serra sa main autour du bras de Thor, qui lui adressa juste un regard rassurant avant de se concentrer sur la scène qui se déroulait dans la salle de banquet. Odin, une fois assuré que chaque homme concerné était debout, prit la parole :

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que malgré la période heureuse que nous vivons actuellement, Loki, dieu de la fourberie et condamné à l'errance éternelle, s'est échappé et a désobéi à ma punition en disparaissant de la surface d'Asgard. Ce soir même, ces hommes que vous voyez debout partiront à sa recherche à travers les huit autres royaumes. Embrassez vos maris, vos pères ou vos enfants, car cette chasse risque d'être longue et qu'ils ne reviendront pas avant que Loki n'ai été retrouvé. »

Des éclats de voix suivis de sanglots emplirent vite la salle, et Loki se pencha un peu plus vers Thor pour cacher son sourire victorieux – bien entendu, contrairement à ses attentes Odin ne quittait pas le trône, mais le royaume serait largement affaibli ainsi privé de la plupart de ses guerriers, et le père de toutes choses serait bien trop focalisé sur les éventuelles retombées politiques d'une mission de cette ampleur pour trop s'intéresser de trop prêt à sa belle-fille.

Thor se pencha à son tour vers Loki, qui chassa aussitôt le sourire de son visage pour l'y remplacer par une expression peinée. Sans ajouter de mot, Thor embrassa la tempe de sa princesse, avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts sous la table.

* * *

« Ma dame, comment voudriez-vous l'appeler ? » Demanda Leikn d'une voix douce, qui fit sortir Loki de ses pensées. Il haussa un fin sourcil, puis stoppa à mi-chemin le réflexe stupide de poser une main protectrice sur son ventre qu'il avait récemment acquis en présence d'Odin.

Leikn jeta un coup d'œil vaguement surpris à la princesse, avant de répéter sa question. « Ma mère m'a offert un chiot. Je ne sais pas comment l'appeler avez-vous une idée ? »

« Hesper. » Suggéra Sàga en lissant distraitement ses cheveux de la paume de la main. « Ou peut-être Helcla. Quelque chose qui prévienne les gens que cet animal est un _chien des Enfers_. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que ma mère me l'a offert que c'est nécessairement un chien des Enfers ! » Protesta Leikn en levant les yeux au ciel. « Peu importe. »

Loki avait revêtu une longue robe vert sapin, et sa poitrine partiellement découverte par le décolleté en flèche de la robe était parée d'un collier de perles et d'émeraudes. C'était un autre de ces nombreux après-midi que la princesse et sa cour passaient dans les appartement princiers, installées sur des fauteuils moelleux à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi. Mais les jeunes courtisanes étaient bien moins enthousiastes depuis qu'une majorité des hommes de la cour étaient à la poursuite de Loki, et les sujets de conversation se faisaient rares. Un moment de silence suivit, puis Sjofn demanda pensivement :

« Lorsque l'héritier sera né, héritera-t-il de vos pouvoirs de demoiselle cygne si c'est une fille ? »

La main de Loki se posa aussitôt sur son ventre plat, et il répondit après une seconde de réflexion : « Ça n'est jamais arrivé auparavant. Ce n'est pas un héritage génétique que nous pouvons transmettre. »

Tous les yeux de la pièce se posèrent sur la princesse, puis après un moment Leikn demanda avec un fin sourire :

« Vous nous confirmez donc que vous attendez le premier héritier de Thor ? »

« Je pensai que nous parlions théoriquement d'un futur héritier inévitable. » Souligna Loki. « Et je ne peux pas me prononcer à ce sujet pour le moment, même si c'est juste auprès de vous, mes amies. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mystérieux qui fit glousser toutes les jeunes femmes.

« Compris, ma dame. Nous n'en dirons plus un mot avant que le moment ne soit venu. » Répondit Sàga avec un clin d'œil.

Malgré leurs réactions parfois ridicules et leur babillage ininterrompu, Loki s'était surprit à finalement apprécier certaines des déesses qui suivait avec tant d'admiration Janna et ses faits et gestes. Lorsque le soir venu elles quittèrent peu à peu la pièce, le dieu de la malice les salua avec moins de mépris qu'il n'en avait pour elles lorsque sa cour s'était formée, et vite Leikn fut la seule demoiselle restante. Les deux femmes ne dirent rien pendant un moment, respectivement perdues dans leur lecture, puis un lourd poing s'abattit lentement sur la porte des appartements de la princesse, suivi de peu par l'entrée de Thor. Leikn, après de rapides salutations, quitta la pièce, et Thor présenta son bras à sa femme en silence.

Quand Loki s'y attacha, Thor le regarda un moment dans les yeux, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix calme.

« Père doit se rendre sur Muspellheim pendant quelques jours afin de s'assurer en personne que les nains n'aident pas Loki dans sa fuite, et il m'a demandé de le remplacer sur le trône pendant son absence. Voudrez-vous vous asseoir à mes côtés ? Mère pense que ce serait un excellent moyen de nous préparer conjointement à la tâche qui nous reviendra plus tard. »

Loki se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour empêcher un large sourire victorieux de fleurir sur son visage. Il se permit un sourire en coin, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Thor sur la joue, avant de déclarer d'une voix chantante :

« Je m'y installerai avec joie, mon ami – c'est mon devoir, après tout, n'est ce pas ? »

* * *

_Note de l'auteur :_ Nous voilà donc à la fin... de la partie 1.

Ce n'est pas vraiment une fin, parce que allez, personne ne démasque Loki ? Pas de mort tragique ? Pas de déclaration d'amour enflammée ? Mais c'est une « fin provisoire », parce que je suis quelqu'un de très organisé ( sic ) et que j'ai découpé cette histoire en quatre partie, respectivement « fin heureuse mais pas satisfaisante », « fin frustrante », « fin inquiétante » et « la vraie fin » ( sera elle heureuse, tragique, frustrante ? Haha, vous le saurez uniquement en la lisant ! ).

Ce qui tombe très bien, d'ailleurs, puisque j'ai un nombre de choses absolument catastrophique à faire dans les semaines qui viennent, alors je préfère vous laisser dans une sorte de... hiatus ? pendant quelques semaines à la fin d'une partie plutôt qu'après un chapitre finissant par un cliffhanger ( mwahaha j'aurai PU ceci dit ). J'ai une tonne de devoirs à faire, des cosplays à coudre, et de manière générale besoin de temps pour avancer la rédaction de cette fanfiction afin d'éviter de me retrouver à finaliser le chapitre quelques heures avant de le poster avec ma mère comme bêta-lectrice.

Nous nous retrouverons doooonc... Le samedi 7 décembre ( ouijesaisc'estdanslongtempsjesuisdésolée ), pour le début de la seconde partie de cette fanfiction. Si ça peut vous rassurer, les pauses entre les autres parties seront plus courtes que celle-ci, mais il se trouve que le week-end prochain je fête l'anniversaire de ma mère, que le suivant je croulerais sûrement sous les devoirs en retard, et qu'enfin le dernier week-end de novembre je n'aurai pas de connexion internet puuuuuisque je serai en convention à la Japan Touch ( si vous y passez par le plus grand des hasards et tombez sur une Blanche Neige version Ludwig Revolution ou une Ursula de la Petite Sirène, il y a de grandes chances que ce soit moi, venez faire coucou ! ). Voilà mes ( mauvaises ) excuses. Pardon. Ne me frappez pas.

Pour cette première partie je voudrais tout particulièrement remercier Amanda A Fox et marions, mes deux revieweuses régulières ( c'est à dire qu'à elles deux elles ont posté plus de la moitié des reviews de cette histoire, oui oui, et c'est sans compter les MPs qui ont suivi ), qui sont adorables et savent poser les bonnes questions et aiment Loki autant que moi et méprisent Jane autant que moi ( on devrait former un club ), mais aussi tous les autres reviweurs/euses – probablement uniquement des revieweuses ceci dit – qui me donnent envie d'écrire la suite maintenant là alors que je vais probablement passer tout le week end à coudre et à étudier ma philo. Mmmmh.

Sur ce, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, que vous ne me détestez pas trop, et que vous continuerez à lire les aventures de Loki-en-femme-mais-pas-vraiment quand je reviendrai en décembre ! Je vous aime fort, paix et chocolat ! ( et puis juste pour vous montrer que je vous aime très fort, je vous donne le titre du chapitre 7 à l'avance, tenez ! "Chapitre VII : Le Monstre"... Noooooon ce n'est pas un cliffhanger ça, du tout, je proteste ! ( pardon. Je n'ai pas pu résister. Désolée, vraiment. ))


End file.
